Through the Well
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: I would rather die by the hands of somebody who loved me once, other than one who has no indifference if he slain me while I sleep.' [Complete] MirokuSango, InuYashaKagome
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter One: How She Came**_

It all started on one cloudless night, maybe no later than midnight. A young maiden ran for her life in the streets of Tokyo. Her long silky, black hair fluttered in the wind as the cold air pounded in front of her face, threatening to slow her down. She wore only a long white silk nightgown that cascaded to her feet and was strapless.

Usually it clung to her body, showing off all the curves of her adolescent figure. She wore no shoes, but that wouldn't slow her down. Nothing would until she could hide and get away from her father.

_'Where am I going to hide?' _She thought. The air stung her face and her sides started to ache from all the running she was doing.

"Can't stop," She whispered to herself, "Keep going, he mustn't catch me!"

Her father was only twenty feet behind her and closing.

"Kagome! You better stop this moment!" Her father yelled. "You're only adding to your punishment by running!"

Kagome's eyes went wide, _'There it is!' _she thought. The shrine was only down the street. She used to go there with her mom after they moved out, when her grandfather died. Now it was empty.

_'Thank God!' _Her mind screamed as she ran faster towards the shrine. Her father saw where she was heading and he pumped his legs harder. He knew there was a lot of hiding spots, because that's where he'd grown up. He began to close in on her. Fifteen feet, ten feet and he smiled yelling,

"THERE'S NO ESCAPING ME!"

The young maiden let out a horrified scream, as he closed in the giant gap between them, not even a foot away from the Sunset Shrine stairs, she took a leap, landing only a few stairs up. She quickly ran up the stairs, Kagome had gotten used to running up them, but the fact was that there were way to many and she only grew tired.

"Time to face the inevitable, girl!" Her father said. He was practically breathing down her back.

Kagome ran faster, once she was away from the stairs it was easier for her to run and get away. As she looked around for somewhere to hide, her father grabbed her arm. She let out a loud scream, but was cut shot when her father's large hand swept violently across her face, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Shoulda never ran from me darling, now your punishment is going to be worse. A lot worse. Shoulda never ran!" He growled, breathing heavily.

He kicked her stomach roughly with his boot and she let a tiny cry of pain slip from her lips. Her father knelt down to where she cowered, his hands gripping her hair as he pulled her to her feet. He drew her face close to his, an expression of rage plastered to his features as her hands hid behind her back. He smiled.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" He pulled her hair tighter.

She winced at the force he used, holding back her tears. She would never allow anyone to see her cry, especially her father, of all people. Kagome looked at her father with the expression of complete failure written on her face.

"I'm sorry father," she whispered.

His pursed lips grew into a wide, pleasurable grin, "And what for..." it was more like a statement than a question.

_'Here's my chance!' _She thought. Kagome swung out her hand that concealed her only defense. "FOR THIS!" She screamed as she crushed her only weapon onto her father's unprotected skull. It connected and he let out a startled cry, his grip loosening and she stomped on his foot.

When he completely let go of her she took off running again, thanking God that she had caught her second wind. She remembered what her mother told her the day before she died in the hospital from the "accident".

_**'The well, dear, if ever you are in trouble, go to the well house and hide. It can keep you safe from him for a short while.'**_

Those had been the last words her mother had said to Kagome, now she was in great trouble, and she wasn't far from the well house. She turned a corner and she saw it; her escape from hell was so close, yet it seemed so far away. She made it safely inside locking the door, and barricading it shut, and then flung herself onto the lip of the well. She held onto the side, her body hurt so much and she was exhausted. After a while she hid herself away from view, tried to keep her eyes open, but sleep soon claimed her.

O

He stared off into the sky, it was clear and yet not full of stars. This is how he would spend every night, sitting in the Goshinboku tree, on the sturdiest branch gazing into the night sky. Tonight was unlike most nights, it was unusually windy and his long silver hair blew in the breeze the strands of his mane tickling his face.

His clawed hands were on his lap, fingering the cloth of his haori. He sighed. There was nothing for him to do, and he was all alone if you didn't count the small fox demon that always followed him around.

"Shippo go away!" The young boy yelled from the tree.

The fox demon named Shippo jumped onto the branch where the silver-haired boy sat.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think somebody's inside the well!" Shippo said.

The boy named Inuyasha glared at Shippo, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you say that, whelp?" He growled.

"Uh…because I think I saw Koga sniffing around the well." Shippo replied uneasily.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the back of his kimono and leapt onto the ground. Quickly the hanyou ran towards the bone eater's well, looking down at the fox demon he growled, "For your sake, you'd better not be lying."

Shippo gulped, watching Inuyasha. _'I'm toast. He's going to kill me!'_

As the air swirled around them. Inuyasha sniffed an unfamiliar scent, it was like a field of wild flowers mixed with fear. He grew anxious to see what kind of creature this new scent poured from. Jumping out from the brush he found nothing, not even Koga.

Inuyasha dropped Shippo as he walked towards the well, continuing to sniff the air. _'Well the scent is coming from inside the well, but it's not that strong,' _he told himself. Peering inside the well, he still found nothing. He turned back to face Shippo, who was currently inching back into the brush, and ran after the fox demon.

"You stupid fox! Get back here you liar!"

The sun began to rise and Inuyasha growled as he dove, tumbling to the ground as a gigantic boomerang came flying towards him. A girl came out from the brush and caught the flying object, she smiled as she leaned against her weapon.

"You're trapped; you have no place to run," she said.

Inuyasha got to his feet and looked around carefully. He could smell the others close by. "I'm never trapped!" he growled back.

Like always, he spoke too soon. A hand full of arrows came out from behind him. He managed to dodge them all, but was caught from the ones that shot out in front of him. The arrows pinned him to a near by tree buy the fabric from his pants and haori and a rather young man came out from the brush, followed shortly by an elderly woman.

"Good job Miroku, you too Kaede. We've got Inuyasha!" The young girl gloated as she walked towards the hanyou.

"Stay away from me wench!" Inuyasha warned as he struggled to break free, failing miserably.

"Sango my dear, don't get too close. He might have rabies!" Miroku chuckled.

"MONK! When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you were dead!" Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku walked up next to Sango, looking up at the hanyou who was still pinned to the tree. "You know, for a half demon you're pretty hard to track down."

Inuyasha grunted and closed his eyes; he still was trying to figure a way out. "And if Shippo hadn't told us where to find you, we would've probably never of found you… Until you came back, that is." Sango laughed.

Shippo hid behind Kaede, who stood by the well in deep thought, "I can sense a foreboding presence. It would be wise if we left immediately," Kaede said loudly.

Everyone looked at the old priestess and nodded. Sango jogged up to Kaede and waved to Miroku, "Guard him. I will be back tomorrow!"

"Alright Sango, my love, my dearest!" Miroku sang as he sat down in the grass.

Inuyasha glared at the monk angrily, "Why do you even bother with Sango? She don't like you, you lecher!"

"Oh, Inuyasha you have a lot to learn. She just doesn't see her feelings for me yet, but in time she will. In due time." Miroku said as he gathered sticks and dried grass.

"Yeah, right. She won't if you keep groping her!" The hanyou snorted.

The monk soon started a fire and cooked some food that he'd brought along with him, leaving Inuyasha's mouth watering at the sight of it.

"Stop drooling. You're not getting any!" Miroku told him flatly.

"WHY NOT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I don't like to share. I'm stingy! SO HA!" The monk mused as he started to eat.

_'Stupid monk, I'm going to show you!' _Inuyasha thought as he grunted, soon falling asleep.

O

Her eyes fluttered open; it was mid day, and she was still inside the well house. _'I hope he's gone.' _She thought as she came out of her hiding spot. She looked around noticing that everything was the same inside the well house. The door was still barricaded. Letting a relieved sigh escape, Kagome glanced down at her nightgown to see that it was covered in dirt.

"Oh man, this was my last nice nightgown!" she whimpered as she tried to brush the dirt off herself.

Kagome started to un-barricade the well house doors and then she stopped. _'What if he didn't go to work today?' _she asked herself thinking, for a minute. Then she shook her head, "Nah, he has to go to work or they'll fire him."

Slowly she walked out of the well house and made her way quickly to the main shrine where the Goshinboku tree was. As she reached it, she bowed respectfully and glanced towards her old house. Sprinting to it, she walked through the mysteriously unlocked back door.

As she headed up the stairs to her old room, she noticed a lot of the things that were left behind were now dusty or covered with a white sheet. Boy did she miss this place. When she lived here in this house, she was happy.

At one point and time, Kagome had had a happy family. She always started to cry when she thought about how her family was now; her mom died in the hospital a year ago, Sota was in juvenile detention, and her father became abusive. All this happened after her grandpa grew sickly.

Kagome shivered as she entered her old room. Everything had been as she'd left it. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress that was similar to her nightgown. It was a long, silk, white dress that had long sleeves. It reminded her of the old priestess outfit that she used to wear when helping out her grandpa with the shrine and what she had worn for Halloween a few years back.

She pulled out some undergarments from her dresser that wouldn't show through the dress, and then Kagome walked into her bathroom and locked the door. She drew herself a small, cold-watered bath (Luckily the cold water still was running). As she undressed herself, she remembered how life used to be when she was a child.

_-"Memory"-  
_

_  
The young Kagome giggled as she hid from her grandpa; she always loved to hide in the well house because her grandpa always told her old stories. She had climbed on top of the boarded up well and decided to dance. There was a cracking sound and she stopped and looked down._

_"Kagome! Get off that right now!" her grandpa yelled at her, gripping the well house door with his old hands._

_She turned to face her grandpa and smiled. She took a step forward and the boards cracked, and broke. She screamed as she fell down the well.  
_

O

Kagome shook her head violently as she scrubbed her arms, _'That didn't really happen, grandpa told me it was a dream!' _She scolded herself.

O

Inuyasha woke up to find himself still pinned to the tree. He had been a sleep for a while and now Miroku was passed out cold a few feet from the hanyou, and he growled.

"Hmmm, Sango will you bare my child?" Miroku whispered in his sleep.

"You lecher! You're going to get us killed if you don--" Inuyasha growled as he smelled humans coming form behind him.

A boomerang came shooting out of the trees and Inuyasha let out a yelp, "WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING PLEASE!" he screamed.

Miroku opened his eyes and yawned, getting to his feet as he brushed himself off, "Welcome back Lady Sango."

Sango laughed as she came out of the trees catching her flying weapon. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She turned back to Miroku, suddenly growing serious.

"Okay, Kaede is not coming with me this time. She feels that she is too old to be running around like this. So I get to have Shippo and Kirara on my team," she told the two men.

"WHAT! No way! We get Kirara!" Inuyasha struggled to break free, but it was useless.

The monk laughed at the hanyou, then looked at Sango. "Why not take me instead? I'd love to be on your team."

He moved closer to Sango, his hand traveled down her backside. "AHH! YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she hit Miroku with her boomerang. 

Miroku fell to the ground and laughed, "Sorry but I couldn't help it, Lady Sango."

"You're on Inuyasha's team, and my team is leaving in a few hours. So you'll have fun! BYE!" She seethed as she took off back into the trees. 

Inuyasha broke out laughing; the look on Miroku's face was beyond hilarious. Angrily, Miroku walked up to the laughing hanyou and hit him repeatedly with his staff, knocking the poor, momentarily defenseless Inuyasha unconscious.

Miroku sat back down on the ground and began to build another fire. No sooner than when the sun started to go down, he had a blazing fire.

O

As Kagome finished putting on her clean clothes, she had noticed that it had started to get dark. Quickly, she brushed her almost dried hair and made her way out of the abandoned house. Rushing to the well house, she closed the door. As she turned around, Kagome let out a scream. There stood her father, towering over her with an evil smile growing on his face.

"You're such a stupid girl," he said as he cornered her against the door.

_'NO!' _Her mind screamed, _'I was so close!'_ Her eyes were wide with fear, as her father pulled back his hand and shot it towards her face. Kagome was barely able to duck and take off in a safe direction.

Before she could get far, he tackled her and she hit her side on the boarded up well. She let out a gasp as she heard a loud crack. Her father wrapped his hands around her neck and lifted Kagome off of the ground. She gasped and gagged, trying to find air, she clawed at her father's hands, and kicked at him wildly.

_'Kick him where it hurts!' _her mind screamed. _'Defend yourself! Before he kills you!'  
_

Kagome closed her eyes and kicked her father hard one last time. He let out a cry of pain, and she pulled her feet up onto his chest as she pushed against him. He let his grasp slip from her neck as he collapsed to his knees. She let out a kind of half laugh and half cry of pain as she collided with the top of the well.

She heard another faint cracking sound, but this time slightly louder. _'OH, my God! I'm going to fall!' _she thought.

When Kagome tried to move, the wooden boards that were used as a lid for the well gave away, sending her falling into the darkness. Letting out a horrified hair-curling scream as she tried to find something to grab onto before she hit the bottom, but she never did.

O

Miroku heard the scream of a young maiden, and he rushed into the trees, trying to find out where it had come from. Inuyasha stirred but he didn't awaken.

From down inside the well, Kagome laid on the pieces of wood. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the fact that she'd actually fallen down it. She pulled herself onto her feet and brushed herself off.

_'Good, I'm not too dirty.' _she told herself as she eyed her surroundings. When she finally reached the top and climbed over the side, a cold breeze and the soft, cold grass greeted her. She looked around, completely dumbfounded by what she was seeing.

_'Where am I? And why am I not in the well house with my father?'_ She shivered as a gust of wind gave her chills, "Thank God I decided to put on something with long sleeves," she sighed.

Kagome walked in the strange place guided only by the light of the moon. After a few moments of aimless walking she saw smoke, meaning a fire. She rushed through the trees and shrubs, until she came across an empty campsite. She was about to leave when a breeze blew by and out of the corer of her eyes Kagome saw something silver.

She looked over and that's when she saw him, what appeared to be a young boy pinned to a tree by his clothing. He had long silver hair and she even noticed the ears on top of his head.

"Wow, his ears look like that of a dog's!" She whispered as she walked towards him.

Inuyasha could smell the wild flower again, it soothed him and he fell into a deeper slumber. A second later could feel something against his body and it over whelmed his senses.

Kagome carefully climbed onto the arrows holding the boy's pant legs. The first arrow broke and the second threatened to break at the slightest movement. She held onto the boy's red jacket and reached up until she held one of his soft ears in her hand and gently began rubbing it. Kagome felt the boy's chest start to vibrate, _'Oh my God, he's purring!' _she thought.

She carefully removed one of the arrows holding up his arms, and smiled as she let the arrow drop to the ground. Kagome was about to start rubbing the boy's ear again, when someone yelled from behind her.

O

**E/N:** _This is a REPOST just incase you wanted to know! I'll try updating more soon as I edit them, but they won't be out until the weekends becasue I have school to focus on during the week. This was my third story, it starts off wierd and might get confusing, but we've got a long way till the end... _

_Flames are welcomed if you really have such an anal problem with my story, but don't leave yourself unknown, give me an email to defend myself! -_

_REVIEW, -Krystal-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Two: Mutes Can't Talk, But They Sure As Hell Can Hit Hard  
**_

"Get away from him, you demon!"

She gasped a turned to face a rather handsome young man. He had black hair tied to the nape of his neck, violet eyes and long robes with a staff. The arrow broke and she let out a cry as she fell. Kagome held onto the last arrow holding the boy, but her grasp soon slipped.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Miroku, but all he saw was a figure against his body, with long black hair. When she cried out he heard the arrow break and he grabbed her with the arm that was free. The clothing the girl wore felt so soft against his skin.

Miroku watched completely shocked at the sight of the beautiful young girl that Inuyasha held in his arm. He felt pangs of jealousy as he walked closed to the hanyou. The monk eyed the two broken arrows and the whole one that lay on the ground under Inuyasha. Miroku stayed quiet and watched the scene play out.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she turned to face the boy. He had the most gorgeous, amber eyes. She winced as he tried to pull her closer, his claws pressing into her side. She let out a tiny cry of pain as she pushed herself away. He lost his grasp and Kagome hit the grass with a thud. She held her side and breathed heavily, sweat running down her face.

"Are you okay?" the boy with the robes asked.

She nodded and got to her feet slowly. The boy from the tree pulled out the last arrow and landed next to Kagome. She jumped and took a few steps back, still holding her side.

Inuyasha eyed the girl from head to toe, "She's injured," he snorted as he took a step closer to her.

Kagome was frightened out of her mind. She did the first thing that came to her; she took off running into the forest.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and looked at Miroku, "We'd better go get her before the demons do. They'll have a field day with her."

Miroku nodded then followed Inuyasha in the direction of the mysterious beauty. Soon Miroku lost sigh off the hanyou, but found him again when he heard a scream. He saw Inuyasha battling against a gigantic snake demon. The young girl lay still on the ground and Miroku rushed over to her aide.

Inuyasha growled as he charged the snake, cutting it in half with his razor sharp claws. The beast fell to the ground and the hanyou turned towards Miroku.

"She fainted, stupid girl. We'd better take her to Kaede," he grunted as he walked over to the monk, "You have clean up duty."

The monk nodded as he sprinted to the snake's corpse. He undid his prayer beads and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" The air swirled as the snake's body parts were sucked into Miroku's hand.

Inuyasha knelt down and looked at the young maiden. She was paler than anyone he knew, her black hair laid all around her head and the outfit she wore showed off all of her body's curves. He brushed the hair gently from her face. Miroku watched then crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat loudly, startling Inuyasha.

"We'd better get going." Miroku said.

The hanyou nodded as he gently picked up Kagome. He held her in his arms bridal style. Surprisingly she was warm to his touch. He could feel a small blush creep over his face.

"You know if she's too much for you, I could always carry her Inuyasha," Miroku explained with a rather evil smile evident on his face.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't let you touch her, Lecher." Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip on the girl and took off in a fast sprint towards the village.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" the monk yelled as he quickly ran to the hanyou's side. _'I think he may like this sleeping beauty more than he thinks,' _he thought as a smile grew on his face as they ran towards the village.

O

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as something cold and wet was placed on her forehead. She groaned and tried to sit up, when two arms gently guided her back down.

"Ye must rest, my child," an old woman said softly.

She reluctantly laid back down, carefully watching the lady tending to her needs. Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest, and could feel cloth bandage. She looked under the blanket that covered her body. Her chest and ribs were bandaged to her belly button and she had her under wear on. She gasped, _'I'm practically naked!' _she thought as she wrapped the blanket around her body. Kagome lay back down and closed her eyes, tightly praying that she was only dreaming.

"I'll be back, my child." The elderly woman said as she got to her feet. "Please rest; ye need your rest. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are right outside. Please don't hesitate to call them."

Kaede shook her head as she walked out of the small hut.

"How's the young maiden?" a concerned Sango asked, rushing to the old woman's side.

"She's awakened, but the poor lass still hasn't spoken a word. I wonder if she is a mute?" Kaede replied with a heavy sigh.

"Kaede, what's a mute?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Sango's shoulder curiously, followed by Kirara, who mewed happily.

"Aye, a mute is a person who cannot speak," she answered, glancing at the now uneasy Sango. "Now I must leave ye all for the time being. I must attend to a villager who has come down with illness. Oh and Sango, keep an eye on out visitor," Kaede paused, looking over her shoulder, "and the monk."

Sango nodded trying her hardest to stifle her fits of laughter. Kaede showed a smile as she walked slowly into the area where tiny huts were tightly packed together. When Sango regained control of her posture to stop laughing, she gazed around to find two confused faces: Shippo's and Miroku's.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" she asked as she straightened out her skirt.

"He just walked off." Miroku smiled as he drew closer to the demon exterminator. As soon as he was close enough, he poked her shoulder and let out a mild laugh, "You're it!" and with that he took off running.

She let out a gasp as she took off after the monk. Shippo was at Sango's heels laughing with joy. She didn't notice when Inuyasha cautiously walked into Kaede's small hut.

O

He walked into the hut silently. Inuyasha watched the girl; she lay quiet and still. 'Maybe she's asleep,' he told himself. Letting out a sigh, he noticed her body tense up under the rather thin blanket.

"Get up, I know you're not asleep," he said, leaning impatiently against a wall.

Kagome didn't even breathe, she stayed motionless hoping who ever was in the room with her would leave. She could feel his eyes on her back sending chills up her spin. _'Go away!'_ she thought.

Inuyasha walked over to her. He loomed over her body, and she clung to the blanket, making him grow angry.

"What's your name anyway, you wench!" he demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She wanted to yell and scream at the young boy to leave her alone, but she would remember what her father would do if she yelled or argued. She winced at even the thought, but she still resisted saying or doing anything.

"Don't ignore me, you stupid wench! Answer me!" he growled grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him.

Kagome gasped as he pulled her to her knees, she grabbed the blanket and clung to it with her free arm. She kept her eyes on the floor and she wouldn't look at him. This only made Inuyasha angrier as his grip on her arm tightened.

He pulled her to her feet, "You'd better answer me, girl," he threatened as he whispered into her ear. That's when she jerked her body, pulling away from him. He only held her tighter, his claws digging into her skin. Kagome, forgetting for a moment that she was only in her underwear, let go of the blanket, trying to push him away from her.

She almost instantly felt the blanket drop to the floor. Her eyes went wide. She looked up at the boy to realize that he was the one who she had unpinned from the tree. His face turned pink as his amber eyes stared at her body.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded by what he saw. She had a bandage around her chest stopping an inch or two before her belly button. His eyes raveled down her body and she had on some kind of white cloth covering her lower half, but only a bit. He stared at the small straps that almost loosely hung around her hips. Without thinking Inuyasha reached out with his free hand.

He touched the strap with his finger as his claw ran over her bare skin. Before he knew it his hand had reached the girl's backside feeling the cloth that covered her butt. He noted that if felt soft like the dress that the girl wore when he had found her, yet it was a little rougher to the touch.

Kagome let out a gasp as she pulled her arm free from his claws. _'Pervert!' _her mind screamed. She pulled back her hand and let it fly across his already darkening read face.

**_WHAPP!_**

The hanyou stumbled back a few steps. A growl escaped his throat. "What the fuck was that for, bitch?" Everything grew quiet, even the birds outside had stopped chirping. He clenched his fists as he stepped towards the half naked girl.

Horror filled Kagome's eyes as the angered boy stepped closer. Hs fists were balled. _'Oh, no, I'm dead!_' she told herself trying to back up. Unluckily, she tripped over the blanket and tumbled backwards landing on her butt.

She scrambled backwards, her eyes not leaving the boy as he came closer. She hit a corner with her back; completely terrified, she drew her knees up to her chest and hid her head under her arms. Soon the boy towered over her; his face was red with anger, embarrassment, and the lovely new dark handprint across his cheek.

O

Sango was about to catch the tricky monk when she heard a loud slap. She stopped and looked around, Miroku and Shippo were glued to their spots. Then she heard the half demon yell, "What the fuck was that for, bitch!" Sango looked back at Miroku. He'd frozen in place, same as Shippo, and every moving thing around them. _'That girl!' _she yelled at herself as she took off towards the hut. The demon slayer skidded to a stop at the entrance.

Inuyasha towered over the girl, fists balled and angry as the dickens. The young girl was cowering back into a corner. Bracing herself as if she was going to receive the ass kicking of her life.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing! Get away from her!" Sango yelled as she rushed to the girl's aide.

Miroku entered the hut a moment or two later, followed by Shippo. The demon slayer held the half-naked girl in her arms, coaxing her to relax. The girl only stiffened up even more, closing herself off.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sango practically screamed at the monk and half demon. "NOW! Before I exterminate both of you assholes!"

Miroku put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha growled and walked out of the hut mumbling curses as he exited. Miroku lingered for a moment longer before he turned and left also.

Sango patted Kagome on the head and let go of the young girl. "I guess I'll go and let you be alone." She made her way to leave when two hands grabbed her arm. She could barely hear it, but she made out the words pretty clearly,

"No, please don't leave me." The girl choked out, pleading with her eyes. Begging that the other woman wouldn't leave her alone.

The demon slayer nodded as she sat down next to Kagome.

"I'm Sango. I'm a demon exterminator," she said, watching Kagome carefully.

Kagome sat Indian style and relaxed a bit and sighed heavily. A second later a little fox crept onto Kagome's lap and transformed into a little boy with the feet of one. He smiled as he looked up at the girl and she smiled back halfheartedly.

"I'm Shippo, I'm a fox demon. " He beamed happily, "What's your name?"

She stopped and looked up at Sango, the demon slayer nodded and smiled warmly. "I…uh…my…Uh…name is Kagome...Higurashi..." she said blushing a bit nervously.

O

Inuyasha stormed down the road. Miroku was at his side with a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing Inuyasha…" Miroku replied. "So what happened back there in the hut?"

It grew quiet as Inuyasha tried to think about what had happened. After a moment they reached a small river. Inuyasha jumped into a tree while Miroku sat underneath it with his back leaning against the trunk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "_OR_ am I going to have to find out on my own?"

Inuyasha growled, but jumped from the tree a second later and sat down in front of the monk.

"Feh," he started but he then sighed heavily. "Well, I first went in the hut to see if that girl was awake."

"Keep going."

"Well, she was but she acted all asleep and I told her to get up."

"Didn't Kaede say that she needed rest?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up I'm talking!" Miroku nodded and stayed quiet.

"Okay, so then I asked her for her name." Inuyasha began again.

Miroku interrupted once again, "I thought lady Kaede said that she was a mute?"

"I thought I told you to shut up, Miroku!" The monk gulped and nodded for yet the second time.

"Err…I got mad…Grabbed her arm…. Got madder...She tried to break free, stupid wench…Uh…err, then she let go of the blanket that was wrapped around her…" nervous sigh, "I ….uh...touched…" he began to blush, "Then she ...uh… slapped me."

Miroku had an evil grin on his face as he got to his feet, dusting off his robes he chuckled. "Inuyasha, you ol' dog. I didn't think you had enough balls to ever touch a young maiden."

Inuyasha jumped up defensively and growled, "Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose, you know. I'm not like a certain monk!"

"Well, I'm going back to the village to check on my dear Sango," the monk said, the smile on his face growing wider, "Oh, but Inuyasha I propose you stay here for a while."

"Why do you say that, Miroku?"

"To give Sango time to cool down so she won't kill you so soon." Miroku laughed to himself as he walked away.

O


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Three: Things Can Get Better  
_**

Inuyasha "fehed" and jumped back into the tree. His mind replayed the scene in his head over and over. _'Why can't I stop thinking about her?'_ he asked himself, crossing his arms over his chest. _'Because she's the only person who would dare to slap me.' He shook his head slightly, 'I did deserve it though.'_

O

"I'm going to go tell Kirara!" Shippo said happily as he jumped from Kagome's lap and ran out of the tiny hut.

Both girls laughed for a bit. Sango held her sides trying to breathe while Kagome wiped away the tears from her face.

"Uh, Sango?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied as the laughing ceased.

"I don't mean to ask, but where are my clothes?" Kagome's face turned a little pink.

Sango finally realized the girl sitting next to her was half-naked. She let out a gasp and stood up, "Oh Kagome, I'll get you something to wear. Hold on one minute."

Kagome nodded as she watched Sango disappear into a room. 'Why am I here? Where am I?' she asked as she waited patiently. The demon slayer came out a few minutes later holding some clothes in her hands.

"Here, go in that back room, you can change into whatever you like. I think you're a bit smaller than me so they should fit."

Taking the clothes from Sango, Kagome made her way to the back room. She tried on many of the outfits handed to her, but there was one that she liked the most. She quickly pulled it on and walked back out to the patiently waiting Sango.

"Hey Sango? I want to ask you a question." Kagome said showing off the out fit. (It looks like Sango's exterminating outfit, but instead there's no dark velvet coloring or all of the armor.)

"Anything," Sango replied.

"Uh... Well is there any way that you could take off the sleeves? They are making my arms itch like crazy," Kagome said shyly.

The demon slayer giggled as she walked over to Kagome and pulled a little string, causing the sleeves to fall down Kagome's arm. A few minutes later, when Sango finished putting everything away she looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go outside and look for Shippo while I start on dinner?" she suggested.

"Uh…okay," Kagome said uneasily as she made her way outside.

The warm weather made Kagome smile as she stretched out and began to walk about the village. After a while she gave up her search for Shippo. She walked around not knowing where she was headed. Kagome stopped when she reached a small wooden fence. It reminded her of one that a barn would have. The fence sat near a rather large tree. _'Hey this would be a good spot _to stretch' she thought.

Kagome put her leg up against the tree and began to stretch out her muscles. After finishing her warm ups, she dug into her pocket and took out a small ribbon. Pulling her hair up she tied the ribbon and smiled victoriously. Carefully she climbed up onto the rather low fence. She closed her eyes and relaxed, a moment later, when she had her balance, she let go of the tree and slowly walked on the tiny rail-like wooden fence.

"It's like riding a bike," she muttered.

She quickly got annoyed with the pant legs, so she bent over and carefully rolled the cloth up her to her knees. Standing up straight, Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously and laughed.

"Let's see if I still got it."

Kagome put her hands up in the air and slowly bent backwards. When her hands met with the wood, she gripped it and pushed her legs over her body. She landed standing up, straight smiling widely, "Yup." Soon it grew dark but She didn't seem to notice. She had begun to hum along to some of her favorite songs as she experimented on the wooden fence, testing herself to see what all she was still be able to do.

O

As Sango started to cook, Kaede entered the hut and sighed. "Sango, I won't be home tonight, a near by village needs help."

"Okay, Lady Kaede," Sango mused as she chopped the vegetables.

"Where's the young maiden?" Kaede asked confused.

"Oh, I told Kagome to go find Shippo and get some fresh air," Sango answered.

"So she is not a mute then?" The elderly woman sighed happily.

"Nope, she was just scared," The demon slayer said going back to work.

"Aye, tell the others that I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I will, Lady Kaede. Have a safe trip," Sango chirped, putting the freshly chopped vegetables into a small pot.

The old priestess smiled as she left the hut. She walked slowly down a small path when she came to the village boarders.

"Lady Kaede! Wait up!" Miroku said running towards the elderly woman.

"Aye, my child what is it?" Kaede asked a little annoyed.

"Aren't you..." gasp for air, " Going to take" pant, "a horse with you?" Miroku breathed heavily.

"Nay, these old bones can make it only a few miles down the road," she replied.

"Take Shippo or Kirara, in case you encounter any demons. I insist," the monk urged, finally catching his breath.

"If it makes ye happy, I shall take young Shippo with me for company"

"Thank you Lady Kaede. I'll fetch the young kitsune for you." Miroku said as he rushed towards a bush, picking up what looked to be like a giant spider, and heading back towards the elderly woman.

The spider transformed, while kicking and scratching at the monk, struggling to break free. Shippo bit Miroku's hand and leapt onto Kaede's shoulder.

"Hey, I was doing something! Why'd you pull me away?" the fox demon yelled.

"What were ye watching, Shippo?" the old priestess asked curiously.

Shippo blushed as he began to whisper into Kaede's ear rather loudly. "I was watching Inuyasha watch Kagome, as she was walking on a wooden fence. She looked so pretty."

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he looked at the reddened fox demon, "Who is this Kagome, and why haven't I had the pleasure of being introduced to this beauty yet?"

Kaede and Shippo shot annoyed and angry glares at the monk. The priestess sighed, "Kagome is our visitor. Lady Sango and Shippo have gotten this young lass to speak, but only a little."

The monk's face went red and he dropped his gaze to the ground, as if he was watching his sandals. Then he looked at Shippo, "So where is Inuyasha anyway?"

"Aye, I too would like to know," Kaede began.

Shippo began to giggle and scramble around pointing in the direction of the shrine. He jumped off Kaede's shoulder onto the ground, hoping and running around, still pointing in the same direction. Miroku and the elderly woman looked in the direction where the young fox tyke showed them. The three of them strained their eyes against the setting sun and were barely able to stop the faint glow of silver in the fresh green leafed tree.

"You two better be off, so you can reach the village before morning," Miroku said as he took his gaze from the almost invisible hanyou.

Kaede nodded as she turned and began walking out of the village. Shippo quickly followed behind the old woman. Miroku sighed as he took one last glance towards Inuyasha and then headed to Kaede's hut to "help" Sango out with dinner.

O

Inuyasha was slowly walking back towards the hut to get his ears chewed off by the demon exterminator, when he saw someone standing next to the tree that he would sleep in at night. Cautiously he walked over as the girl climbed onto the fence. _'I hope she doesn't see me,' _he told himself as he leaped onto the tree, ironically unnoticed.

He sat there watching her, digging his claws into the bark of the tree each time Kagome would so something that looked dangerous. _'Wow she looks gorgeous. The ways she moves her hair…the way her eyes sparkle…the--Wait a minute! I can't like her!'_ he thought.

_'Why not?' _his mind replied as though he was talking to someone else, like Miroku. _'Because she's nothing but a human, and I'm a worthless half breed,' _he answered himself like some kind of weirdo. _'Oh, you just wait, you'll see!'_ his mind laughed and then it spoke no longer.

The sun slowly set, and soon it grew dark, but the hanyou kept his eyes locked on the girl's twirling figure on the fence a little ways below him.

O

Kagome stood on a flat and rather large pole. Slowly she brought one of her legs straight into the air. She held onto her ankle as she stood on her tiptoe toes. Kagome held herself completely still like that for a while before she started to grow tired. As she brought down her leg, she felt a sharp stinging pain shoot through her left leg. She tried to switch legs, but she lost balance. She was about to fall off when she saw a white and red blur. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, hoping her fall wouldn't hurt too much. Finally she registered in her mind that she hadn't hit the ground's hard surface when she heard a soft voice whisper close to her ear.

"A-are you o-okay?" Inuyasha whispered as he held the fallen girl in his arms loosely.

Kagome opened her eyes as a rather large blush crept onto her pale face. She nodded while Inuyasha set her down on the ground carefully. She rubbed her leg a bit until it felt normal. Kagome could feel his eyes on her; she stood up slowly only to have her knees suddenly buckle, sending her toppling over. Inuyasha caught her as she clung to his haori, and he let out a light chuckle.

"You're a little clumsy. Here let me help you." He said blushing as he pulled her back into his arms.

O


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Four: Disaster At Home_**

Inuyasha carried her as he slowly made his way back to Kaede's hut. He could feel her tense body against his, but soon enough she snuggled closely to him, relaxed and fell asleep as he entered the tiny hut.

Sango and Miroku were in deep conversation when Inuyasha entered the room. They stared at him completely confused when they saw Kagome asleep in his arms. Sango pointed to her room and sighed.

"Put her back there!" she growled very annoyed as she got up, taking her time.

The hanyou nodded glancing at Miroku who gave him the biggest grin possible. Inuyasha walked into the back room and laid Kagome down on the floor by the bed. He looked around for an extra blanket. He grabbed it and draped it over the sleeping girl's body. 

"G'night." He whispered as he departed the room and hut, making his way back to his tree.

O

Sango sighed as she retreated to her bed. She saw Kagome and smiled, lying down next to her and drifting off into sleep.

O

He smiled widely as he ran quickly back to his caves in the mountains. He'd only been watching Kagome since she had come out from the well and he was already making plans for her. "My, that Angel will be my mate."

O

Someone lightly shook Kagome awake. She opened her eyes slowly to find Sango above her smiling.

"If we hurry we can bathe before the boys wake up," the demon slayer chirped.

Kagome yawned as she got up. Following Sango, they quickly walked to a small river. They undressed in the bushes and slowly made their way to the water. 

"I-i-it's fr-fr-freezing," Kagome said shivering as she dipped her body into the water.

"Yeah, maybe, but it always gets the blood flowing in the morning if you ask me," Sango giggled.

"If you say so." Kagome rolled her eyes as she went under the water.

She came up for air and climbed onto a rock, grabbing a large cloth used as a towel and wrapped it around her body. She let the sun warm her cold body as Sango watched quietly.

"I...uh… have been meaning to ask you how you got here," Sango said curiously.

"Well, at first I was running and I hid in my old well house," Kagome started, then pausing as the events relived themselves in her mind. "and… well I left for a bit… then when I came back as it grew dark and the person…. I was running from..." heavy sigh, "caught me, and I-I..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's painful Kagome, I'll understand," the demon slayer said kindly, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"No, I'm okay. It's just that I fell down the well." She finished wiping the tears from her face.

"You came through the well?" Sango asked curiously as she climbed out of the water. 

Kagome handed Sango the towel she was using and went over, picking up her clothes, "Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but that's what happened."

Out of the corner of her eye Sango saw something moving very slowly in the bushes. Picking up a near by rock she flung it. The rock hit its mark and Miroku came out of the brush rubbing his head. Kagome let out a scream as she hid behind Sango. A moment later Inuyasha flew through the trees breathing heavily.

"What in the seven hells is going o-" his eyes went wide as his face turned a bright red.

Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his robes and drug him back into the brush. Kagome threw on her clothes along with Sango and together they took off after the boys. Inuyasha and Miroku were found and left with many painful bumps, bruises and scratches.

O

Sango and Kagome talked quietly with each other as they walked through the forest. Not really angry from this morning, the girls spoke about new ways of preventing certain peeping toms from watching.

"Oh, but I assure you Kagome, Inuyasha has never peeked before," Sango said genuinely as they approached a small clearing.

"You might be right, but he had no right looking at me like that," Kagome huffed.

"So, how are we going to get to your time?" the demon slayer asked as the well came into sight. 

"I'm hoping that we can just pass through like I did before," Kagome answered solemnly.

They approached the well slowly, becoming a little afraid of what might be waiting for them on the other side. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and held it tightly as the climbed onto the lip of the well.

"On three," Sango whispered, gripping Kagome's latched arm.

"One…." Kagome grew scared but counted none the less.

"…Two…" Sango said seriously.

"THREE!" they shouted in unison as the dropped into the well.

Before hitting the bottom, Sango and Kagome were greeted by a dark blue light. It surrounded them for a few minutes before disappearing completely. Kagome was the first to open her eyes and she looked up and sighed heavily.

"We're here Sango."

Sango opened her eyes and stood up, pulling Kagome gently to her feet. She looked for a way up and began climbing with Kagome right behind herA few moments passed and they reached the top and climbed out. Kagome dusted herself off and looked around cautiously. _'I hope he's not here,_' she thought.

The demon slayer followed Kagome quickly as they ran down the streets of what Kagome called 'Tokyo.' After quite a bit of running they came to a rather big, two storied house. Breathlessly and carefully they went around the back and climbed up into a tree, then onto the second story where Kagome walked over to a window and pried it open. She slid into the opening and disappeared. Sango did the same and found herself in a boxed room where there were many foreign things.

"You can sit on my bed, I'll only be a few minutes." Kagome said pointing to her bed against the wall.

Sango nodded and made her way to the bed and sat down as Kagome pulled out a rather large pack and went over to her dresser, putting clothes in it. It was a while before Kagome finished packing what she needed. Sitting down next to Sango, Kagome pulled off the sandals that the demon slayer gave her to wear and put them into her backpack. Then, reaching under her bed, she pulled out a pair of black sandals and quickly put them on.

"Okay, I've got clothes, and all other necessities, now we need to go back to the shrine before it gets dark." Kagome sighed getting up and walking over to the dresser.

She pulled out something and hid it in a tiny pocket, and then she picked up what she called a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, I would like a cab to come pick me and my company up at the Higurashi place…" Kagome said, then went on telling the people that Sango couldn't see the rest of the information. "Okay, thank you, bye." She hung up the phone. "It will be here in ten minutes, come on let's go."

The demon slayer nodded as they climbed back out the window, closing it back up and slowly climbing down the tree. Once they were on the ground they made their way to the gate when Kagome stopped.

"Don't worry, we'll find her yet," a man's voice said.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she peeked through a hole in the fence. When the man disappeared, Kagome calmed down and slowly opened the gate and walked out then motioned for Sango to quickly follow. Hopefully unnoticed, the two girls waited for the cab. Once it came, the driver honked the horn.

"Oh, shit! Hurry, get into the back!" Kagome yelled, pulling Sango to the automobile.

"Why?" Sango asked.

No sooner had they reached the car, when the man from earlier came outside the front door. He spied Kagome and he took off after them. Kagome screamed as she opened the door and shoved Sango in. She jumped in with her backpack and locked the door. 

"HIGURASHI SHRINE! GO!" she yelled at the driver who sped off down the street, leaving the man chasing after the cab.

"Kagome what's going on? Who was that man?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know, but it wasn't him. It wasn't him," Kagome replied as she began to shake.

"It wasn't who?" Sango said, trying to keep calm.

Kagome didn't answer; she stayed quiet until they reached the shrine. As they got out of the car, Kagome gave the driver some money and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. Silently, she began to climb up the shrine's stairs and a confused Sango followed behind her.

"There's no time to stop at the shrine house, we need to get back through the well," Kagome panted as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Okay, but once we get back you have to tell me what's going on." Sango breathed heavily as they walked towards the well house.

"Fine." Kagome agreed.

Sango grew nervous as they walked towards their destination. "It's too quiet," she whispered to Kagome, who only nodded.

"Let's make a run for it." Kagome whispered back with the well house in direct sight.

They began to jog, Sango right in front of Kagome. They were almost there when a giant hand grabbed Kagome's backpack, sending her sprawling out onto the ground. She let out a scream as someone's foot came in contact with her stomach. Sango stopped and turned around seeing a rather large man looming over the fallen Kagome.

"I knew you'd come back, Kagome dear," he spat as he kicked her again.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sango yelled as she charged the man.

He half turned, trying to avoid Sango's punches. She managed to hit every mark, but the man stood tall and laughed.

"Learn how to hit harder, woman. You'll never be able to knock me down with hits like those." He wiped the blood from his lip and threw a punch back at Sango. She blocked but he smiled as he kicked her, catching her off guard. Sango stumbled backwards to the ground. Quickly, she got back onto her feet and drove a powerful high kick at the man's face. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it almost to its breaking point, then kicked her kneecap.

The man tossed Sango to the ground and turned his attention to Kagome, who was trying to stand. He walked to her and punched her face, connecting with her cheek and lip. He sent Kagome sprawling back onto the cold, somewhat cemented ground. She could feel the blood run down her chin and he gripped her hair, pulling her to a standing position.

O


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Five: Quick Thinking Saves Lives  
_**  
"Daddy's little girl is nothing but a bitch who needs a good ass whipping," her father said letting go of her hair and pushing her forwards.

She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. Kagome hurt all over and she couldn't find Sango anywhere. Then out of nowhere, Kagome's father rammed her back hard into a wall. She let out a cry of pain. He wrapped his giant hands around her throat and began to strangle her. The tears fell from her face as she stared into her dad's enraged eyes.

A smiled pursed his lips when he saw his daughter's tears. He'd finally broken her spirit. He dug his hands into her neck, tightening his grasp, closing off the oxygen.

Kagome gasped and gagged for air, her head pounded, her body throbbed, and she tried to struggle, but her body became numb. "Please Daddy…d-" her eyes grew heavy and everything went black.

O

Sango slowly got to her feet, the pain surged through her ankle, but she wasn't going to give up. She watched in horror as the man strangled Kagome. _'That's Kagome's father!' _she thought angrily. Once she saw Kagome's eyes close, Sango became enraged herself. Her ankle no longer hurt as she leapt on to Kagome's father's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them around him. She put his upper body in a lock and jammed her chin into a pressure point like Miroku had shown her.

O

**_-Memory-  
_**  
"If you push down on this pressure point long enough, your enemy will be knocked unconscious. Here, watch," Miroku said, demonstrating on Inuyasha.

"What the fu-" Inuyasha started then his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

O

Kagome's father yelled and tore his grasp from Kagome as he tried to get Sango from off his back. Sango watched wide-eyed as Kagome stood for a moment then collapsed to the ground. Tears poured from Sango's own eyes as she pressed down harder.

"Damn you!" she growled as she gritted her teeth.

Soon the man's cursing slurred as his movement slowed down drastically. She could feel him relax, as he grew unconscious. Sango jumped off of him as he tumbled to the ground face first. With out thinking, she pulled the long ribbon from her hair and bound Kagome's father's hands to the well house stair railing. Then she rushed over to Kagome's aide.

"Oh please be alive!" Sango cried as she searched for a heartbeat.

After finding a faint one, she pulled on Kagome's backpack and slowly put Kagome on her shoulder. At first it was easy to carry Kagome and her pack into the well house. Sango dripped with sweat as she climbed up onto the well holding Kagome. She slid and went down the well where she was greeted with the same deep blue light as before. Sango rested a bit, breathing heavily as she looked up for a safe way out of the well. Spotting some vines, she made her way up with only the backpack. When she got to the top she tossed it to the ground and slowly climbed back down for Kagome.

Sango wiped the crusted blood off Kagome's face. Which only gave way for more to ooze down her pale face. The demon slayer sighed as she pulled Kagome onto her back and slowly made her way up the vines once more.

O

"Why haven't they came back yet?" Inuyasha groaned as he paced back and forth.

"Ye must be patient, Inuyasha. Miroku said they were only getting a few things from Kagome's time," Kaede said as she cooked dinner.

"Hey. How did everyone find out her name anyway?" he asked impatiently.

"Lady Sango and Shippo asked and nicely I presume. Since your tactics didn't work," Miroku said entering the small hut with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Well I haven't even heard a word from her mouth yet, so how do I know if they aren't lying?" Inuyasha stubbornly said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're just going to have to trust us, you jerk," Shippo whined.

Kirara suddenly woke up from her nap and growled angrily as she ran out of the hut. She mewed at Inuyasha, who also ran out of the hut. The cat demon burst into flames as she transformed into her larger form. Miroku came out of the hut confused, followed by Shippo and Kaede.

"Miroku, get on Kirara. Something's wrong." Inuyasha growled as he took off towards the forest.

The monk climbed onto Kirara's back and held on for dear life when he had almost fallen off of her back as she took off into the air.

O

Sango climbed out of the well and fell to the ground, she panted as sweat rolled down her face. Gently she pulled Kagome onto her lap and checked out the wounds that she could see. Kagome's lip was busted and still bleeding, she had a rather small bruise on her cheek and from what Sango could see a large one forming around her exposed neck.

The demon slayer sighed heavily as she laid Kagome on the ground and stood semi-straight. She'd twisted her ankle. Sango inhaled deeply and let out a loud and long whistle, hoping it would reach Kirara's ears before nightfall. Sango then slouched back to the ground and hunched over Kagome's body, praying for a miracle.

O

Inuyasha was the first to reach Sango and Kagome. He could smell the blood from a little ways off. He knelt by Sango's side. Miroku jumped from Kirara's back and ran towards the hanyou.

"They're alive," Inuyasha whispered glancing at the worried monk. "Put Sango on Kirara and rush to Kaede's, I'll follow."

Miroku nodded as he gently picked up the semi-conscious demon slayer. 

"Inuyasha, be careful. He did quite a number on her," Sango whined barely above a whisper as she clutched Miroku's robes.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Miroku was seated on Kirara with a zoned out Sango on his lap and they were already in the air on their way quickly to Kaede's village.

The hanyou carefully wiped the blood from Kagome's lip and noticed every exposed bruise and scratch. Gently he picked her up. When he noticed a rather large pack strap in her hand. He frowned, completely confused, as he hoisted the heavy thing onto one of his shoulders. Then he turned, with Kagome securely in his arms, and headed as quick as he could back to the village.

O

Kaede waited outside her hut for Inuyasha and Miroku to return. It was getting harder to see as the sun set behind the mountain and the elderly woman grew worried, but she sighed heavily when she had spotted Miroku and Kirara coming quickly from a distance. As they landed, Sango climbed off the cat demon's back and limped over to Kaede.

"Kagome's hurt pretty badly," Sango said calmly.

"And what about ye, my child?" Kaede asked, watching Sango limp slightly.

"I am fine. I only twisted my ankle. Tomorrow it will be as good as new," the demon slayer replied as she walked passed Kaede and into the hut.

Inuyasha arrived a moment later. He didn't bother stopping to explain why it had taken him so long; he went right inside the small hut and sat down, Kagome still in his arms. Kaede and Miroku walked inside and the elderly priestess went straight to her herbs and pulled out a tiny sewing needle and thread.

"Yer going to have to wake up Kagome while I prepare," Kaede said, glancing at Inuyasha.

He nodded and looked down at Kagome, _'She looks so peaceful,'_ he told himself as he gently shook her shoulder. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome groaned as she shifted her weight. She could feel the warmth of somebody's body against hers. Feeling strong hands on her shoulders her body tensed as she opened her eyes. At first everything she saw was blurry, she blinked a few times, letting the blurs become clearer. She saw Inuyasha staring at her with his amber orbs. A blush crept over her face as she reached up and touched the hanyou's cheek. She could see his face turn a bright red at her touch.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No, yer not," Kaede said smirking as she watched the two teenagers.

Kaede sat down in front of Kagome and handed her some herbs, telling her to eat them. Reluctantly Kagome sat up and took them. She had a bitter taste in her mouth as she chewed and swallowed the plants. Miroku chuckled at the young girl's bitter face.

Kagome glared angrily at the monk who became quiet. Inuyasha felt it was his turn to laugh, but at Miroku. Kaede rolled her eyes as she began to stitch up Kagome's lip. The young maiden winced in pain and clenched her fists as the needle pierced her skin and went through.

Inuyasha watched Kagome clench and unclench her hand as the tip of the needle went into her tiny lip. Unconsciously, while Kagome's had relaxed, Inuyasha slipped his hand into her grasp. She closed her fingers around his palm and a blush crept over both of their faces.

Kaede smiled. _'They are getting along so well,' _she thought as she cut the string and knotted it so the stitches wouldn't come undone.

"Finished," Kaede sighed, getting up and walking into another room.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Kagome smiled. She looked around to see Miroku asleep next to Shippo and Kirara, who were also asleep.

_'Kagome has such a wonderful voice,'_ Inuyasha told himself as he realized that that was the first thing she had said in front of him. He became tense as Kagome leaned back against him; she put her head on his shoulder and held onto his red haori.

O

A few days had quickly gone by and the gang grew closer. Sango started teaching Kagome how to fight. Miroku and Shippo would leave with Kaede in the mornings to help with the villagers and Inuyasha and Kirara would go hunting or watch the two maidens do combat. Yeah, everything had grown peaceful. Kagome had begun to speak a lot more, including aimless arguments with Inuyasha.

Inside the hut Sango was busy making lunch while Miroku, Shippo patiently and Kirara napped. Kaede had gone off to another near by village to help deliver a baby.

"Is it done yet, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked childishly.

"No, and if you ask me again, I'll hurt you," she replied irritably.

Miroku pouted then sighed mostly to himself, "Must be that time of the month again."

_**THWACK! **_

Out of nowhere, Sango's boomerang bashed into Miroku's unsuspecting skull, knocking him unconscious. Sango smiled victoriously and while Shippo giggled she went back to preparing lunch.

O

Kagome smiled as she watched her surroundings, there was a nice cool breeze and everything seemed to be in harmony. She stood in a meadow by the edge of the forest, and it was so beautiful.

"I could stay here forever," she sighed to herself.

O

Inuyasha silently watched Kagome from a cherry blossom tree. He found himself practically doing nothing but watching her. He couldn't help himself, she was gorgeous and he'd fallen in love with her while she slept in his arms. The hanyou's body grew warm and his face flushed_. 'Why does she make me feel this way? Why can't I make a decision without me knowing if she approves? Why do I long for her touch?'_ he asked himself.

He was infatuated with what she wore, and how they made her look. She was wearing a long black skirt, on one side it stopped at a little passed her knee and on the other it went all the way down to her ankle. The skirt wasn't restricting and it sort of blew in the gentle wind. She had on black spaghetti strapped shirt that shown off her chest without any cleavage. Her long hair was left down; some curls swirled in the breeze.

Inuyasha noticed that she still had on no shoes; he thought she looked free, like a deer in the wild, such beauty. Though she did carry around a small little device that she had described as a C.D. player. She'd shown him how to hook it to his clothing, so he wouldn't have to carry it around in his claws. The things she called headphones were draped over her once badly bruised neck. He winced at the remembrance of her being hurt.

"I could stay here forever," Kagome sighed.

O


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter six: The watcher takes action.**_

Inuyasha's ears twitched, _'Would she stay forever?'_ he asked himself as he watched her fumble with the c.d. player, putting on the headphones and hooking the device to the back of her skirt. He had a feeling of happiness dwelling in his stomach. Cut out of his thoughts as Kagome softly and quietly began to sing, unaware of InuYasha's presence in the tree above her.

"I'm on fire…And the day is feeling hopeless…" she began Kagome moved swiftly with the music, which now blared through the speakers, "…I'm willing to break myself, to shape this hell from everything I touch…." She giggled a bit, "I'm willing to break myself…..I'm not afraid…"

Jumping down from the tree, Inuyasha slowly walked up behind the slightly swaying young maiden. He could hear the music perfectly clear along with her now hushed voice. Inhaling deeply he smelled Kagome's scent, it relaxed his body and his face fell a light shade of red.

She sighed as the song ended and another came on. Inuyasha could hear the tone of the music slow down and become soothing. Kagome could feel someone's eyes watching her every move, her face grew a little pink as she thought of whom it could be.

_'Maybe it's Miroku? Nah, I've seen the way he eyes Sango. Shippo? No, he's with Kaede I think. Then who?'_ she thought for a minute. She stopped and her body stiffened, _'Could it be Inuyasha?'_ she asked herself. Thinking for a moment before she giggled. "No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that. He's too macho."

His body tensed as his heart raced, when she spoke of him. Even tough it was only a whisper, he could hear her as clear as day. "I'm too macho to do what?" he whispered breathing on her neck lightly.

Kagome froze as she heard him, her body became warm from his hot breath against her neck. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment as she turned around. He was only inches from her face. Kagome blushed heavily as she took a step backwards. The hanyou took a step towards her, he really wanted to know what she was thinking and why she was thinking of him.

"Tell me." He demanded as he tried to mask his annoyance with her but it didn't seem to work too well.

"I…uh…" she stuttered backing up. She was afraid of what he'd say if she told him the truth. Little did she know that while she stepped back she was going in a circle and soon her backside came in contact with the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, which she had originally first stood in front of.

He smirked cornering her against the tree, "No where to run." He chuckled getting closer to her.

Kagome looked around and darted to her right. Inuyasha saw this coming and grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back up against the tree. He saw the fear present in her eyes and he heard the faint music, it annoyed him now. With his free hand he pulled the headphones off her ears and gently unhooked the c.d. player from her waist and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" she said growing angry with Inuyasha.

"So and I should care?…..Why?" he smirked as his grip on her wrist grew tighter.

"Because I was listening to a---"She realized just how close he'd gotten to her and her face grew red as she blushed.

His amber orbs stared into her and all of her anger flooded from her body. She felt weak, but yet she was in some kind of fantasy world. Letting go of her, Inuyasha ran his claws through her long black hair.

Kagome turned her gaze away from him, "I can't," she thought, "It's wrong." Though she had said it in a whisper.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, "If it's so wrong, then why does it feel so right?" he whispered closing the space between them, pressing his lips lightly against hers.

Her body began to tingle as her heart pounded in her chest. His lips were as soft as a feather and when he pulled away he left her wanting more.

"We'd better get going before it gets dark." Inuyasha said as he moved a few feet away from the disoriented girl.

She nodded as she followed him, wrapping her hand with his. At first he stopped and stiffened up until she looked up at him and smiled. Warmth flooded his body and he blushed. He started to walk again when Kagome gasped.

"I left my c.d. player!" she said stopping and looking back at the tree.

"We'll get it later." He told her as he pulled on her hand, motioning her to follow.

"Inuyasha, it will only take a second." She replied releasing his hand and jogging quickly back over to the tree.

The hanyou had a bad feeling in his gut and he started to make his way towards her. "Kagome, wait."

She smiled bending over to pick up her belonging when she heard something. Looking up she caught the faint sight of a figure flying towards her at a tremendous speed. All of a sudden something grabbed her waist, hoisting her over its shoulder and started running. She saw the horrified face of the white haired hanyou.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as he faded out of her sight.

oOo

He silently watched the young maiden in black from a near by cliff, _'She looks like an angel,'_ he thought to himself, _'My angel.'_

Then he noticed Inuyasha jump down from the tree above Kagome. The wolf demon cursed under his breath, "That mutt will pay if he touches my angel." Stretching out his legs, he ran a little bit of a distance before he skidded to a stop. The hanyou had _'his angel'_ up against a tree and was kissing her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the youkai screamed. Nobody noticed but the near by birds that flew from the trees surrounding him.

Anger pulsed through his veins as the scene played out. _'They're walking away! Hand in hand none the less! No wait, she's going back! Here's my chance!'_ he thought as he charged to the girl. He smiled as he drew near.

"Kagome wait."

She looked up but it was too late, the wolf youkai wrapped his arms around her and threw her onto his shoulder as she continued to run back to his cave. "INUYASHA!" he heard her scream as everything whizzed by.

"He won't be able to catch up with me. I'm to fast for that mutt." He laughed.

Kagome continued to scream and thrash about. Once she looked up at her surroundings and her stomach did a flip. Closing her eyes she was overwhelmed, "I….Inuyasha.." she fainted.

oOo

After the hanyou lost sight of Kagome and the demon who kidnapped her, Inuyasha pumped his legs and ran back to the village as fast as he could. He tried to skid to a stop but he collided into a near by tree. Leaves and dirt flew up in the air and he coughed as he growled. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara rushed over to he scene as Inuyasha came out from the cloud of dirt.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Somebody," cough "Kidnapped," sneeze, "Kag--" he didn't finish. The anger flowed through his blood, the hanyou took off without another word.

"Kirara transform!" Sango yelled as she ran with Shippo in her arms.

The cat youkai mewed loudly as she burst out in flames and expanded in size. Miroku hopped on her back and the demon took flight, catching up to the demon slayer, Miroku grabbed the back of her outfit and hoisted Sango onto Kirara's back.

They could barely keep track of the blur of red in front of them, but they managed. Soon it grew dark and Sango yelled for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we must stop!" she yelled into the darkness.

"NO! Not until I rescue Kagome!" he growled from behind them somewhere on the ground.

Kirara landed and de-transformed back to her original state, causing everyone to fall. Sango landed on top of Miroku, who was pinned to the ground under her.

"She's right!" Miroku said as he grinned evilly earning him a slap across the face.

"Pervert." She growled getting off of the monk.

"We have to stop for the night! It would be a wise decision!" he continued.

Everyone one could feel that Inuyasha was exhausted, but he still refused to give in. _'Saving Kagome has to come first!'_ The hanyou thought trying to sneak off, Inuyasha silently crept away. But his group caught no and hid in the brush.

"NOW!" somebody yelled as three figures surrounded him. His eyes darted around, he saw Miroku, Sango and Kirara. _'Where's Shippo?'_ he asked himself.

Inuyasha took off, but tumbled to the ground as s snake wrapped its body around the hanyou's. The snake coiled and tightened around Inuyasha. He let out a cry of pan and anger. He couldn't breathe. Miroku ran to Inuyasha's side and whispered.

"We're only doing this for your best interest." Then the monk reached into his robe and pulled out a tiny piece of paper.

"Don't you dare stick that on me! I'll kill you!" the hanyou threatened.

The monk sighed and put the paper on the inside of Inuyasha's shirt. "You can't kill me if you can't move." He said as Shippo transformed back to normal.

Inuyasha struggled and growled, threatening his friends for a while. Everything became quiet, then Inuyasha cried out. "Saving Kagome has to come first! We have to rescue…." Exhaustion consumed him and a restless sleep claimed him.

"I thought he'd never quiet down." Sango said as she rebuilt the fire. Miroku nodded and laid back against a tree. Soon they all closed their eyes and slept themselves.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Seven: Shippo to the rescue**_

Kagome groaned as she sat up holding her head. She couldn't see anything because it was pitch black all around her. "Where am I?" she said groggily to herself.

"You're with me now." A low voice said happily across from her.

Quickly Kagome got to her feet, looking around she spied light. As quietly as she could she made her way towards the light, praying that it was an exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" the voice yelled as a figure ran in front of Kagome as she stepped out of the cave.

She screamed as the man grabbed her arm. His bright blue eyes stared at her.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she slapped the man across the face with her hand powerfully.

The wolf youkai tumbled backwards and Kagome took it as a sign to run. She didn't get far because the youkai quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as the weapon that was tied to her inner thigh dug itself deep into her leg.

He crawled to a sitting position on top of Kagome. His legs pinning down the lower half of her body to the ground tightly. Kagome struggled to break free, as the demon grew frustrated with her. With one of his hands he grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly.

"Would you stop moving!" he yelled into her face.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed as the demon put his free hand on her stomach feeling the cloth from the shirt. He pulled out a small knife from his back and started to cut a thin strap from her shirt.

"HEY! STOP! DON'T DO THAT! Get off me!" she continued to scream at the top of her lungs, hoping that somebody would hear her cries and help her.

Roughly the wolf youkai tied Kagome's wrists together, though it took a bit of time since she wouldn't stop moving. He smiled victoriously and put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You belong to me, there's no way I'm letting that mutt get a hold of my newly found mate."

"NO! HELP! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

She gasped as the demon pressed his lips against her collarbone, without thinking and with the tears streaming down her face she closed her eyes and let her body go limp, praying that he would think that she fainted.

There was movement in the brush along with an angry child yelling, "FOX FIRE!"

The wolf youkai growled angrily as he sat up straight looking for his attacker. Taking her chance, Kagome swung her arms and smashed her clenched fists into her captor's face, sending him somewhat flying off of her. She scrambled to her feet as the demon charged her. Kagome waited until he was close enough and she thrusted her tied fists upwards connecting with his jaw. Then she put her hands above his head, lifted up her injured leg as she brought his face into her thigh. When his head collided with her thigh there was a sickening crack.

Blood was everywhere as the wolf youkai crumpled to the ground. Kagome winced as she pulled her weapon from out of her leg and cut her wrists free.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping out of the bushes and into her arms.

"Oh, Shippo." She cried hugging him to her body, "Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"We split up to find you," he said hugging her back. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Look," She started as she put Shippo down onto the ground. "Find Inuyasha, please I've got to go before that demon wakes up."

There was a groan as the wolf youkai touched his broken and bloody nose. Kagome took this as her cue to leave and took off running. Shippo transformed to copy Kagome's look and took off for the rest of the gang. The wolf youkai quickly rook off after the shouting kitsune.

Kagome ran with all her energy, her leg hurt as the blood; some of hers and of her captors trickled down her leg as she ran. No clue to where she was going she never once looked back, until she ran out of road, literally. She came upon a cliff that over looked a running river that seemed pretty deep. Kagome went back a few steps and breathed deeply as she charged to the edge.

Just as she jumped off the cliff, the wolf youkai came charging towards her, followed in a hot pursuit was Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara. Kagome turned to the forest of trees to her side as she fell when a voice called her name.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled frantically as he jumped from the trees.

Kagome heard a growl as the hanyou grew closer, before she hit the raging could water she managed to scream. "INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!" too late.. The wolf youkai pummeled the hanyou from the side as Kagome plummeted into the river.

She tried to swim up to the surface, her lungs couldn't hold on much longer. The current tossed her about, she hit a few gigantic rocks and she blacked out from the immense pain of everything.

oOo

Inuyasha's eyes jolted open when he heard a loud piercing scream. The others heard as well because they jumped up and cleaned up the campsite.

"Release me!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo jumped onto the hanyou's chest and glanced back at Sango and Miroku as they gathered everything.

"Should I release him?" the kitsune asked.

"No you mustn't! Not yet!" Miroku said as he grabbed his staff off of the ground.

A few minutes later Sango was dressed, Miroku lay unconscious and Inuyasha growled profanities when they all heard her as clear as day.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Shippo let out a cry as he jumped off Inuyasha, "Kagome!" and into the bushes until he no longer could be seen or heard for that matter.

"Set me free so I can kill that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Miroku got up and rubbed his dark red cheek that had Sango's handprint on it. He smiled a bit until another scream came out of no where.

"HEY STOP! DON'T DO THAT! GET OFF ME!" her voice came from many directions and Sango decided that it was time to go. She rushed over to Inuyasha's side and peeled off the seal. He jumped to his feet and took off.

"KAGOME! HOLD ON I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he screamed as he disappeared.

Sango strapped her boomerang to her back and took off running, "Kirara transform!" she cried out.

Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back like once before and grabbed Sango. He put his staff around her waist so he could hold on. "Follow Shippo's trail Kirara!" Sango whispered into the cat youkai's ear.

oOo

Shippo kept his ears peeled as he ran for Kagome's voice. As he came closer to a clearing his muscles tensed when he heard a man's low voice.

"You belong to me. There's no way I'm letting that mutt get a hold of my newly found mate."

The kitsune's eyes grew wide at what he saw. The wolf youkai on top of Kagome. He summoned up all of his courage and attacked.

"FOX FIRE!" He yelled as a blue light type fire poured out from his palms and barely missed the demon by an inch, if that.

Shippo jumped out of the bushes, but not enough to where anyone could see him. As Kagome began to beat the wolf youkai, Shippo's mouth hung open, then when she threw the final hit, blood splattered all over her skirt and her leg as the demon's nose broke with a sickening crack. The demon fell to the floor and Shippo almost jumped for joy.

"Kagome!" he yelled jumping from what little hid him and into her arms.

"Oh, Shippo!" she cried hugging him, "Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

He tensed up a bit, but not enough for her to notice, "We split up to find you." He lied. There was no way he was going to tell her that he just took off and he didn't have any clue to where anyone else was, let alone himself.

"Look." She started, as she placed the kitsune on the ground, "Find Inuyasha, please I've got to go before that demo wakes up."

_'There's no way he's going to get you!'_ he thought as Kagome took off running when the wolf youkai groaned and sat up touching his wound.

Shippo picked up a leaf and smirked as he "poofed" and transformed into Kagome's duplicate and took off running in the opposite direction. He didn't get far when the wolf youkai caught up and tackled poor Shippo to the ground. He turned to face the youkai with a wide smile on his transformed face.

"I knew you'd come around." The demon chuckled as he leaned in closer to Shippo's face.

"Yeah, right. That's what you think." Shippo replied putting his hands on the wolf's chest then he screamed, "FOX FIRE!"

oOo

They weren't even looking for five minutes when they hear the kitsune scream out his signature move. They swooped down and grabbed Shippo before the youkai could. He breathed heavily as he pointed straight in front of them.

"Kagome needs help!" he yelled, "That way!"

Sango held onto the kitsune tightly as they rode in silence towards the direction Shippo pointed to. When they saw a cloud of dust below them.

"We have company!" Miroku yelled as the demon exterminator handed Shippo to the monk.

She pulled on her boomerang and carefully stood up on Kirara's back as she aimed for the wolf youkai. She jumped and threw her weapon at her target, missing him, but knocking him down. Miroku caught Sango as the boomerang came back. Sango grasped it easily and sat down on Kirara's back.

"Step on it Kirara! He's fast!" She yelled as she pulled out something from her pocket and threw it at her target, "POISON POWDER!"

It missed completely, She cursed under her breath for her miss calculation as Miroku stayed quiet holding Shippo and Sango.

As they flew out into the clearing they saw black, followed by it disappearing as it flew off of the cliff. The wolf youkai skidded to a stop just before he fell off the cliff and cursed under his breath.

Sango dived off Kirara's back and unsheathed her Katana, landing swiftly on the ground. She charged the wolf youkai, he dodged her easily and growled.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of no where.

The wolf demon dodged another one of Sango's attacks and charged over the side of the cliff towards the unsuspecting hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the water.

The demon tackled Inuyasha in mid air and they both landed on the ground near the raging river. They both scrambled to their feet, but Inuyasha frantically ran to the river's edge.

"Kagome!" he yelled as his eyes searched for any sign of her.

"Oh well, at least I got to at least taste her wonderful skin before she fell to her death." The youkai laughed as he licked his lips.

"Koga, you bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled as he cracked his knuckles emphasizing his point.

Koga laughed and lunged at the hanyou, who tripped the wolf demon. Then slashed at him with his sharp claws. The youkai collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily through his mouth, and clenching the dirt in his hands.

"You'll never learn you stupid wolf." Inuyasha spat as he disappeared through the trees.

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter eight: found, and the mysterious Kaede.**_

The hanyou quickly caught up with Sango and Miroku moments later as they inspected the river where Kagome was seen last.

"Any sign of her?" he asked quietly.

Miroku shook his head and held onto the crying Sango. Inuyasha sighed as he slumped to the ground, _'I've lost her.'_ He thought sadly watching the claws on his hands. He clenched his fists angrily and got to his feet.

"I'm not going to give up! Not until I find her!" he shouted as he jumped into the water trying to sniff out Kagome's scent. He searched for hours, until he could barely keep his eyes open. When the sun came over the horizon, Inuyasha collapsed to the ground dead asleep.

oOo

It was late morning and the warm sunlight poured over Kagome's body. She tried to block the light, but whimpered in pain, she was hurting all over. Trying to stand only succeeded in her falling back onto the cold hard ground. Her body and clothes were dry, but she still felt like she was in the water.

It took her a while to get to her feet once again, this time keeping her balance. Slowly she hobbled to where it was a little darker. As she stood over a patch of grass she sighed as the tears streamed down her face. She collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, falling into unconsciousness.

oOo

Inuyasha growled angrily swatting at the annoying kitsune as he tried to sleep. After a while the hanyou was fed up, he grabbed Shippo's tail and flung him into the trees a few years away.

Shippo hit his head hard on the ground, sat up and rubbed his small injury. _'Stupid Inuyasha!'_ he thought as he got to his feet, wandering around for a while only proved to get him lost. About to give up all hope, the kitsune found a small river and sat down by the water's edge. He looked around for a bit when something caught his eye, a black piece of cloth. He quickly scrambled over to it and let out a cry of joy.

"He's over here!" Miroku yelled coming down from a hill.

"About time you whelp!" Inuyasha growled as he dove for the kitsune.

Shippo dodged and bared his baby teeth angrily at the hanyou who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Look what I found!" Shippo squealed holding up the torn piece of cloth.

Inuyasha sniffed the cloth and his ears twitched. His eyes narrowed into slits as he surveyed the scenery. Crouching to the ground he sniffed the dirt.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

The hanyou grunted as he continued his search. Then he stood up suddenly as his eyes grew wide with surprise. He dashed into the trees, following the scent. He stopped in his tracks when he saw something lying in the darkness. Cautiously he walked up to it. The scent of blood grew stronger as he approached, her blood. Inuyasha knelt down over the body, it was still alive, whatever it was. He couldn't tell, too many scents surrounded it, but mainly Kagome's.

Carefully he reached out and touched the person. The skin was cold to the touch, but it shivered when his claw traveled up the arm. He heard a whimper then a soft whisper.

"I…Inuya…sha.."

"Kagome!" he cried as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. He picked her up in his arms and held her close to his body as he quickly made his way back to everyone.

"Hold on Kagome, please just hold on." He pleased as he rushed out into the open.

Everyone gasped as they saw Kagome. Sango did her best to clean out Kagome's wounds, but it wasn't good enough.

"We need to get her back to Kaede, or a near by village." Sango told them as she climbed onto Kirara's transformed back.

Miroku and Inuyasha only nodded as the monk and Shippo climbed onto Kirara. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms carefully, and took off into the sky to Kaede's village.

Kaede sighed heavily when Inuyasha came to the hut with Kagome. That's all they've been doing lately. Bringing an injured Kagome or to restock their supplies. Without asking any questions the old priestess began her work. Sango sat next to Kaede and observed quietly while Inuyasha and Miroku conversed outside.

"I've seemed to notice that you're not the one being injured in battle any more Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"I mean that since lady Kagome has arrived she's the one being attacked, and I'm worried for her safety." The monk continued.

"Feh, you shouldn't worry. I'll protect her." The hanyou grunted.

"Aye Inuyasha, if that is so, have you developed feelings for this young maiden in the past couple of days?" There was a wide grin on Miroku's face as he spoke.

"NO!" Inuyasha said, "And get those thoughts out of your head lecher!"

"That's not what I saw, and if you are being truthful Inuyasha," the monk sighed, "Then don't lead on the innocent." And then he walked away.

"HEY! What do yo---" Inuyasha stopped and stood there for a moment. _'Did he see me? NO! He couldn't have.'_ He told himself, _' Then why did that monk give me advise? Does he think that I woul--?'_ "Feh, it's not like I care," _'But why do I feel so bad?'_

oOo

Kagome stirred, he body was wrapped up loosely under a rather large sheet. Slowly she tried to sit up. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and nobody was there. _'Oh my god! Where am I?'_ she thought. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she crawled over to a wall and stood on her feet. Kagome groped her way clumsily outside where she ran into the elderly priestess Kaede.

"Aye child I see that ye have awaken." She said softly.

"Yes, thank you very much for everything Lady Kaede. I appreciate it." Kagome bowed showing her respect.

Kaede sighed heavily, "I can see why he's attached to you now."

"What are you talking about Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Aye child but it might upset yer ears to hear it." The priestess said with sadness in her voice.

"Please tell me."

"Let's walk, and I will tell ye about my sister Kikyo," the elder woman began to walk down a dark path, Kagome quickly following.

"It all started just a half a century ago. My sister Kikyo was a very well respected priestess. Her powers surpassed any that's ever been seen in many generations." the old woman sighed, then continued. "When she met with a certain young hanyou, they thought it was love, but they soon encountered an evil so malice, that they were turned against each other. Sadly Kikyo, my beloved sister fell, giving her life without any regrets or any unfinished business. We burned her, barring her ashes into the ground by the shrine in this village. But poor Inuyasha suffered horribly, he had a spell placed over him by one of my sister's enchanted spells."

"Before she passed on, my sister Kikyo begged that I take care of the sleeping hanyou's form until I passed on. Luckily for me, a few years back, he mysteriously had awake by a horrid blood-curling scream coming from out of the well. Many moths went by and Inuyasha tried to find the woman who'd awakened him, but there was no sign. Not soon after that Naraku, and evil demon tried to finish off what he started, which brought along Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They all vowed revenge against the powerful youkai. The training became harsh and tiring but none the less they worked themselves dry to the bone." Kaede stopped and stayed silent for a moment.

"Not so long ago their struggle against Naraku was ending. It had been a harsh and an unforgiving road. Then ye showed up, taking Inuyasha's world and turning it upside down. Now, I see him falling into the same path once again, and if all goes as it is now, ye won't have a happy ending to tell yer family about. That is even if ye get to have one." When Kaede finished with her heart-wrenching story, Kagome became deeply depressed.

"So he doesn't have any feelings towards me?" Kagome asked praying that there might be a chance that the old woman could be wrong.

"Aye child I'm afraid he doesn't." Kaede said coldly.

Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes, she just couldn't believe that Inuyasha had had no feeling for her. He just led her on. Kagome was heart broken, all of her energy fled from her body and she collapsed to her knees and began to sob.

The elder woman smiled coyly as she reached and pulled off the bow, arrows and a quiver from her back and laid them before Kagome.

"Here, used them wisely they are enchanted. They should protect you."

She didn't look up to see Kaede leave or see the red tint that flashed in the elderly woman's eyes as she disappeared into the darkness. Kagome was barely able to stop her sobs and place the bow on her back then the arrows in the quiver, hooking it to her as well. She sat there quietly with her thoughts unaware of a curious young kitsune coming to her side.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome?" he moved his hands in front of her eyes but she seemed lost in her thoughts. Silent tears poured down from her pale face.

Quickly Shippo looked around for somebody so they would help. He spotted Inuyasha's red kimono coming into view.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed Kagome?" he yelled glaring at the girl, who paid no attention to him, she didn't even blink.

A moment later Sango and Miroku accompanied by Kirara came to join them in the glum festive of watching Kagome. Their eyes glanced around carefully, looking for something.

"I can sense a foreboding energy near by," Miroku said in a low voice.

"So can I," Sango join in morbidly.

Inuyasha growled angrily, "I can smell Naraku. He's close."

Kagome's eyes went dull at the mention of the name, Kaede had told her all about him. Slowly she got to her feet and turned away from all her friends. She had no intention of staying in a place where she'd only get in the way and end up being killed.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Sango asked rushing to her friend's side.

She sighed heavily as the tears began to pour out from her eyes once more. Her voice faltered, but she managed to get the words out of her head and into the minds of everyone around her.

"Home."

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Nine: Back Through the well**_

Sango's eyes widened as she stopped in front of Kagome, putting her hands onto the girl's shoulders to keep her from walking away.

"You can't go home! Your father will beat you to a bloody pulp! He'll just kill you!" she tried to convince her friend to stop, but it wasn't working.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked back at Inuyasha, who held a confused look on his face as he watched her try and walk out of their lives. She faced Sango and pulled herself free from her grasp.

"I would rather die by the hands of somebody who loved me once other than one who has no indifference if he slain me while I sleep." Kagome said sorrowfully as she headed slowly to the bone eaters well.

Soon Kagome was out of sight and Sango turned to Inuyasha who had a hurt expression on his face.

"What is she talking about?" she asked.

"I think that she believes Inuyasha is going to try and kill her." Miroku answered.

"No why the hell does she think such a stupid think like that!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off in Kagome's direction.

"Uh…I'm confused." Sango muttered to the monk.

Miroku sighed and began to fill Sango in about the blank spots that he knew about. When he had finished Sango nodded and rubbed her arms.

"So when's Kaede supposed to come back from the other village?" Shippo asked energetically trying to changed the subject.

"She left yesterday, so about two days at the most." Miroku yawned trying to keep himself awake. He was tired from all the running he had done trying to avoid being pummeled by Sango for groping her multiple times earlier that day.

"Oh, okay." Shippo yawned, curling up into a little ball falling asleep.

oOo

Inuyasha leaped through the trees after Kagome, _'Damn she runs fast for a human.'_ He pushed himself faster, flying over her head straight to the well. A few minutes later Kagome came running from out the brush, her face wet with tears. Quickly Inuyasha rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders he stared into her eyes.

"Kagome, what's going on with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she whispered pulling away from him.

He growled becoming impatient, "You liar! Why are you going home then? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!"

"It's non of your concern! Why can't you just leave me alone? Stop wasting your time with me! It's not like you care about me anyway!" she choked out as the tears streamed heavily from her eyes.

A surprised look over came Inuyasha's face, _'How can she think that I don't care for her? After all we've been through so far, how can she think other wise?'_ he thought. "But Kagome I do care."

"NO YOU DON'T!" she screamed, "YOU NEVER DID! I was a fool to believe that someone like you could ever love me." She pushed him away forcefully.

Kagome ran towards the well, she was running away from everything, her happiness, her life, and _her love._ She climbed onto the ledge and looked back at Inuyasha who just stood there dumbfounded. She gave him an uneasy smile, then turned her gaze into the well. She closed her eyes and jumped. Inuyasha took off after Kagome, fuming.

"OH, no you don't!" he yelled grabbing her wrist as he fell down the well with her.

A hazy blue light surrounded them and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's back protectively. Soon the light disappeared and his feet lightly touched the bottom of the well. At first she thought that she was dreaming, _'There's no way that Inuyasha would come through the well with me if he hates me? Is it him who's holding me?'_

Inuyasha held Kagome closely, there was no way he was going to let her go, not until she had agreed to come back. He could feel her body tense up in his grasp, _'Why is she so blind? Can't she see that I don't want her to leave? Do I really have these feelings for her? There's no way I could love her like I loved Kikyo, but would it be so bad if I tried?'_

"Inuyasha let go of me." She sad softly.

"No, not until you come back with me." He growled.

"But, I….I can't breathe," she lied.

He quickly released her from his grasp and looked down at her. She looked so sad, her eyes were filled with sadness, and hurt. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she didn't want to be with him. It made his heart ache just thinking about the possibilities.

"Kagome?" he asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes, all she wanted was for him to love her, but she knew that was never going to be possible. After what Kaede had told her, Kagome wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to leave m--….us so much? Please tell me." He pleaded.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, _'Because there's no way we can be together. I am always in the way. I've messed up your life. And you don't really love me because of Naraku and Kikyo.'_ She couldn't tell him all of that though, "I have my reasons Inuyasha." She whispered hugging her shoulders.

"Dammit Kagome why don't you tell me what's going on? Tell me!" he yelled.

"….I…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as a creaking sound caught his attention. He clamped his hand over her mouth and looked up to the entrance of the well, which looked completely different.

"Shh..I hear something," he whispered.

She nodded and dropped her arms to her side. When Inuyasha released his hand from her mouth Kagome clung to his arm. She knew that was going on. Daddy was looking for her again, and this time he had had something that Inuyasha's era hasn't even been able to invent yet.

The hanyou picked Kagome up. She dug her face into his chest and held onto him tightly. He leaped out and landed on the lip of the well. Inuyasha noted that he wasn't in his own time, he saw a large buffed man. His hair cut shorter than Miroku's and it was brown. He wore what Kagome called jeans and a T-shirt. The man hid in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen, Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and jumped off the well.

"It's good to see you've come back sweetie." The man said coldly.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm tightly, fear coursed through her veins and she didn't answer her father, she remained silent.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha growled.

The man stepped out from his hiding spot with an angry frown etched into his face, "Watch your mouth around your elders boy! Be more respectful or I'll be forced to rip you limb from limb."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "I'd like to see you try old man."

The hanyou stepped in front of Kagome and smiled, then face the mysterious man. His eyes narrowed at the small clump that showed in the man's shirt, the smell was of metal and some type of powder that he couldn't recognize. The man had no trace of fear in his eyes.

"IF you want to live, give me Kagome and I'll let you go." The man said, his fingers flexing with menace

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled cracking his knuckles.

The smile on the man's face glowed as he laughed, "That, my boy can be arranged." Then he pulled out a small metal object from the belt of his pants and aimed it at Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the gun and screamed, "NO! Daddy, you can't do that!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed over to Kagome and back to the man, _'He's her father? Why does she seem so terrified to see him?'_

"Shut up you little bitch! It's not like you can stop me!" her father growled.

"Kagome he's right, there's no reasoning with that bastard." Inuyasha hissed.

Her eyes flashed as she stared at Inuyasha. He stood tall, making him look dangerous, but he was. Now he was going to get into trouble and it would be all her fault if he died. Her gaze went to her father who could only smile evilly at his upper hand in the situation. She cursed herself for trying to leave while Inuyasha wasn't asleep or off doing something.

Kagome had practically cut the chances of him living a long life drastically and she was going to live with the guilt for the rest of her own life, which probably wouldn't last that long in the hands of her "loving" father.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way, or will the bullets have to fly? Because either way I'm going to leave with her, so just face the inevitable and give up." Kagome's father persuaded to get his daughter back into his clammy hands once again. _'This time she can't escape.'_ He told himself.

"Well it's definitely not going to be easy," Inuyasha laughed. "For you that is."

Kagome's father's smile disappeared from his face and his expression became very annoyed. His index finger lazily gripped the trigger as his thumb switched off the safety lock. He stared straight into the young hanyou's amber eyes, the boy was protecting his daughter like she was something of some importance. Her father gritted his teeth, he wanted to kill the both of them slowly and painfully, but first he was going to have a little fun with them.

"This is your last chance for you to give up and hand over that bitch to me peacefully." He said venomously.

There was no way Inuyasha was going to give Kagome up just like that. He wouldn't ever abandon her, leaving her to be killed by her own father. Inuyasha growled deep into his throat.

"There is no way in hell am I just going to give her up with out a fight."

Her heart pounded in her chest, _'He's going to fight for me? Does he truly care for me? Why in the hell am I so blind? I should have seen it coming, I should have read the signs.'_

"Suit yourself." Her father sighed.

Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and wrapped it around hers, she sniffled as the silent tears cascaded down her face. Inuyasha looked at her confused to why she was crying. She got onto her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, then released her grasp and walked to her father's side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She choked out, "But it has to be this way, so I can always know you'll be alive."

Her father let out a cackle as he shoved his daughter to the ground with his free hand. She fell to the floor with a thud and that's when he flashed her an insane grin.

"That's what you think."

Inuyasha took the distraction and charged Kagome's father. She screamed loudly, "NO! INUYASHA! DADDY DON----"

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter ten: I need you**_

A loud bang shot out from the metal object, the sound rang loudly in Inuyasha's sensitive dog-ears. A second later shooting pain shot throughout his left shoulder. He gripped his shoulder and winced in pain. The blood oozed out from the wound, his blood from his wound. Inuyasha stumbled backwards a few steps and looked at Kagome, she had a horrified look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Kagome….I-"

Another shot rang out followed by Kagome's shrill screams. Inuyasha collapsed to his knees, a hole, small yet painful squirted bright red blood from his abdomen.

"INUYASHA NO!" She screamed getting to her feet.

Kagome began to rush over to Inuyasha. He stuck his arms out as though he could reach her. Two more shot were fired by his first wound. He cried out in pain and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

There was a loud whack as Kagome's father backhanded her forcefully in the face. Her head jerked as she was thrown to the ground. Her father moved closer to Inuyasha, who was barely holding himself up, sitting on his knees.

"I told you I'd rip you from limb to limb you freak! Now do you have any last words?" he asked impatiently pointing the gun to Inuyasha's forehead.

The hanyou inhaled deeply, and coughed up a little blood. The air smelled different, and it was oddly familiar. Inuyasha gazed passed Kagome's father. Kagome stood straight, her face frowned angrily as her eyes glimmered a dark red. _'Kagome's not a demon.'_ He could smell the stench of death, but the faint glowing light of the arrows that were once strapped to her back inside a quiver now laid scattered out everywhere. One arrow floated lifelessly in the air underneath her hand, but yet it wasn't touching her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha choked out, blood dripping down his chin.

Her eyes held an icy stare and her father spun around facing her. "What the fu--"

Kagome's hand shot out and the arrow flung upwards and whizzed to her target. Her father let out a muffled cry as the arrow ripped through his skull, going completely through and hitting the well house wall. Her father stood there for a moment and then he fell lifelessly to the ground in a heap of blood, bone fragments and tiny pieces of torn muscles, and probably even parts of his arrogant brain.

He stared at her in disbelief. _'She killed her own father.'_ No sooner had she blinked had her father's body turned to smoke and disappeared. Her eyes turned back to their original resilient color, and she gazed around, then she saw Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked kneeling to his eye level.

"…I…I'm…f-f-f-fine,…L-let's…g-g-g o." He said panting.

She nodded and helped him to his feet, Inuyasha leaned against her body for some support. His body was in tremendous pain, each step they took he wanted to scream in pain, but he only could muster a whimper. Carefully Kagome helped him onto the lip of the well.

"Hold on Inuyasha." She whispered as she gripped his out jacket in her hands.

He closed his eyes tightly as she pulled him off the side, his body ached and the bright blue light engulfed them both with warmth. A moment of two later the light died down and Kagome held Inuyasha up, not touching any of his wounds.

"We're here, but it's….we have to climb up Inuyasha." She stuttered.

"I…can….it…hurts…won't …be.." he panted as he painfully lifted Kagome into his arms.

"INUYASHA!" she cried out. "Don't! You're too weak!"

He ignored her and leaped out of the well, onto the grass where he collapsed to the ground. Kagome underneath him. As gently as she could Kagome pushed Inuyasha off herself and laid him on his back.

"Inuyasha, open your eyes." She said calmly.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kagome. He winced in pain, but he kept his gaze to her sad face.

"Kagome?" he breathed heavily, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha." She began to cry, "Please hold on."

Slowly he lifted his hand up to her and held her cheek. He wiped away the tears that feel from her eyes delicately with his thumb. She put her hand over his and nuzzled her face into his palm.

"Please don't leave me Inuyasha. I need you."

His mouth opened and nothing came out. Kagome lowered herself closer to him so she could hear him. When she was only inches away from his face, Inuyasha used some of his remaining strength to lift up his head and gently kiss her lips.

"….I…a-always wanted t-to tell yo-you that I..I….lo-" his eyes closed and he became silent.

"NO!" she screamed, "Inuyasha! Don't die on me! Please open your eyes! You can't leave me like this! I need you to protect me!" the tears flowed freely as she gripped his blood filled shirt, "I need you to be with me.. Inuyasha please open your eyes. I need you to love me…"

Kagome laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest and wept. Her sobs could be heard a mile away, loosing track of time and everything around her, Kagome slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

Sango paced hysterically back and forth after Miroku had dragged her back to the village. Miroku sat Indian style on the floor next to two napping youkai.

"Sango, my dear calm down." He said watching the demon slayer lose her mind.

"I can't believe her!" She yelled angrily, "Her father's going to kill her! I can't believe she can be so naive!"

"I understand that, but it was her choice not yours!" he said as he quickly rose to his feet.

"She made the wrong choice! ARG! I could just strangle her!" Sango growled making strangling motions with her hands to the air.

_'She had so much pent up emotions.'_ Miroku told himself, _'I know she's upset and all but it was Kagome's decision. Even if it was irrational, it was hers and hers alone.'_

"I do wish that you would calm down Sango my dear." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Unsuspectingly Sango leaned against Miroku's body, her head lay on his chest and his robes were gripped lightly into her hands. He was caught off guard by her sudden closeness. She began to sob quietly and Miroku gently patted her back.

"I mean why! WHY!" she began to pound her fist on the monk's chest, "She knew her father would kill her! She knew that she had a place here with us! And she still chose death! Are we that bad of people Miroku? Are we just so horrible?"

He winced at her lashed of abuse on his chest. He gritted his teeth and continued to comfort Sango. The monk could tell by the way his chest began to ache that he would indeed have a nasty bruise. For a girl Sango could really unintentionally cause serious amounts of pain.

"I don't know why Sango." He whispered drawing her into a tight hug so the beatings would stop, "But we are not bad people Sango. We aren't, and you're not a horrible person either." He paused for a moment asking himself if he should continue, "If anything, my dear you're one of the most pleasant person around that I know."

Her sobs instantly stopped and he could feel a super tremendous lump building up in his now dry throat. She stared at him, her reddened eyes sparkled with life.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course Sango my dear." He told her genuinely.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Sango smiled and hugged him tightly. Miroku blushed and he fought against his eager hands, _'I will not grope Sango. I will not grope Sango.'_ As his mind competed with his lecherous inhabitance, his head dipped down and caught Sango off guard and into a passionate kiss.

At first he pulled away, but she gripped is robes and pulled him forcefully to herself, initiating another long series of lust-filled kisses. He caved in and deepened his kiss, pushing Sango's back against a near by wall. His hands roamed slowly over her body. She seemed to fall deeper into ecstasy as the chills ran up her spine. Reluctantly Miroku pulled away and laid his forehead against hers.

"We can't do this Sango." Miroku said glumly.

"Why not?" she asked confusedly.

Miroku drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Because I would never ask you to give up everything you've worked so hard to achieve."

"But that's my choice." She said sternly.

"I would never be able to ask you to do that." He replied.

"Then what will become of this?" Sango questioned staring into the monk's eyes sadly.

"We will forget this night, this kiss has never happened. Go one with our lives." He regretted every word that spilled from his mouth, "And maybe sometime in the near future we can be able to sit down and talk about us."

She hung her head and looked down at herself, "Is that how you truly feel Miroku?"

"No." he started, "I want you more than anything in this world, but now is not the right time. And it has to be this way. Sango please forgive me."

"Tell me this," She said pushing him back a little, "Do you love me?"

He was dumbfounded, her eyes played so many emotions, "Of course I love you. I've always loved you. That's why it hurts me to have to turn away."

Sango fixed her clothing and sighed as she walked out of the hut and into the open. She felt so hurt and yet she could completely understood where he was coming from. She began to run, she didn't know where she was going or where she would end up, but she kept running none the less.

The tears silently ran down her face, she wiped them away quickly, she didn't stop until she was at the edge of a river. Slowly she fell to her knees and cupped the clean, clear and cold water into her hands and splashed it onto her face.

"Stupid me. I should of known." She yelled at herself angrily as she climbed to her feet and brushed herself off.

There was a rustling in the brush and Sango narrowed her eyes and got into one of her fighting stances. Her katana lying tied to her side. At first nothing happened, then something came at her from behind. With out thinking she grabbed the thing from over her shoulder, flipping it over her, then throwing her left then right at it. Anger pulsed unnaturally through her body and she couldn't stop it. Her eyes went wide after delivering a spin kick to the thing's small torso.

She couldn't control her body, it was acting on its own accord, to her knowledge at least. She could see Miroku out of the corner of her eyes, a horrified expression on his face.

"SANGO! Get away from Shippo!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

oOo

E/N: Okay so that's all I feel like doing right now, I'm so tired! I'll try editing more and posting it tomorrow, no promises though... REVIEW!

-Krystal-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter eleven: Not everything's so bleak.**_

"Miroku!" she screamed, "Help me! I can't control my body!"

He almost reached her when she jumped back, landing a yard or two away from him. She slowly unsheathed her katana and lunged at Shippo, who was barely able to climb to his feet.

"NO! Sango!" Miroku yelled as she charged the kitsune, her katana held tightly in front of her.

Shippo tried to dodge her attack, but he moved to slow Her arms went above her head and came down on the young kitsune with super human speed. Normally she wasn't able to cut a youkai's hide with that dull blade, but today was different. The katana sliced through Shippo like butter through slightly melted butter.

She let out a horrified scream as the young kitsune split in half and his two pieces crumbled to the ground His blood absorbed into the dirt and his body turned to dust and blew away. Sango stopped and regained the control over her body. She collapsed to her knees and began to cry, holding her face in her hands.

Miroku was completely mortified by Sango's actions. He cautiously walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder and stood over her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He blushed but silently stroked her hair.

"I didn't mean to." She cried.

"I know Sango, I know." He sighed as he knelt down so he could look into her eyes.

"I couldn't control my body. I felt as though I was a puppet." She continued to sob as he moved her head onto his shoulder.

An evil laughter floated out from the forest as the sun almost instantly disappeared behind a gigantic could of miasma.

"Poor Sango, slaying a defenseless fox child." A voice cooed, "Even for you that's pretty low, especially since he was one of your allies."

"We have no time for your games Naraku! So tell us why you've come!" Miroku demanded.

"Aye then." Naraku cooed appearing out of the forest of trees covered by his baboon pelt, "I've just come to give you my appraisal. You've managed to kill off one of your friends and while you're busy with another one of my tasks I will rid myself of that badly injured hanyou and his pathetic woman."

Miroku and Sango angrily got to their feet and glared at Naraku, who just laughed. Sango unsheathed her katana once again and took a fighting stance. The monk stepped back a few paces and the demon slayer looked back at him.

"You go!" she yelled, "Go find Inuyasha and Kagome! I'll be okay. I can't protect us for long, but I can hold him off for as long as I can!"

"But Sango---" Miroku stammered,

"But nothing! Just go!" she yelled at him again. ."It's nothing but one of Naraku's puppets."

Reluctantly Miroku dashed into the trees, running as fast as he could to the well, taking the long way. He could sense that Naraku was close, very close indeed. He jumped over the fallen logs of the dead trees, almost falling over himself. As he eventually neared the well he could hear a faint voice grow louder.

"Get away! I'll kill you!"

oOo

Sango charged Naraku, her katana slightly to her left. She pulled back and swung at him, but he disappeared before it hit him. In a flash he was behind her and shot a tentacle at her. It went right through her left shoulder, and she cried out in pain as the long dark brown tentacle struck a near by tree, and pinned her there, her face right up against the tough bark of the tree.

"My dear Sango," Naraku cooed, "You would have been better off it you and that monk fought together. Why send him off for the victory while I tear you limb from limb?"

"I would rather die for the ones I love, then have them suffer while I feel no pain!" she growled.

"Aye, is that why you wish revenge? Because my demons and I had slain your village, your family, including Kohaku?" he laughed as he flung another one of his tentacles, hitting the tree inches away from Sango's head.

"No matter what you do to me I'll live! I cannot die until I have slain you!" She yelled, moving her hands onto the sides of the tree trunk.

She quickly put her right foot upon the tree by her neck and pulled out a little pouch. She opened it and in the blink of an eye, she threw a handful of the poison powder behind her directly at him. He recoiled back withdrawing his tentacles. Sango dropped to her knees and picked up her fallen katana. Holding her breath she slashed at Naraku, slicing his chest open. The poison was sucked into his body as Sango quickly made her way into the forestall trees.

"That should slow him down a bit." She told herself as she made her way to the well to help out Miroku, taking a short cut.

oOo

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt two strong arms, one on her shoulder and the other around her waist. Her body lay over his, hear head in the crook of his neck. A breeze came by and she shivered. Kagome could feel the wetness on her blouse.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she tried to push herself to a sitting position.

As she tried to get up Inuyasha's arms weakly held her down. She could feel his body tense up, as his breathing became louder and ragged.

"D-don't …..move," he whispered into her ear.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely. Silent tears rolled down her face as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I thought you died Inuyasha," she whispered back. "I was so afraid that I had lost you."

He gently ran his fingers through her hair and laughed faintly, "I would never leave you Kagome." He paused before adding, "so don't you ever try to leave me again."

"I promise," she said gazing into his half closed eyes. "but we have to talk."

"No, later. Let's just live for right now." Inuyasha replied softly as he gripped her tightly in his arms, drawing her closer to himself.

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose. Kagome moved her head and captured the hanyou's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. His ears twitched a little as an eerie wind blew by and he caught the stench of death, blood, and Naraku. He growled deep into his chest, causing Kagome to pull away suddenly.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked concernedly.

"If you didn't I'll be glad to finish him off," a woman said coldly.

Kagome looked up and turned her head to look at the girl. She had on a half blue and half-red kimono, short black hair that was tied behind her head and the iciest cold glare. In her hand the woman held a fan.

"Oh, don't look so surprised." She laughed, "I'm Kagura."

"You must be one of Naraku's demons," Inuyasha growled slowly sitting up, "Because I can smell him and demon stench all over you."

"I guess since you've found out my secret I can't let you live." Kagura said coldly.

Kagura smiled coyly as she drew her fan to her face, and then she slowly raised it above her head, followed by a fast sweep of it sent gigantic blasts of three slicing waves of wind. In a second the still injured hanyou grabbed Kagome's waits and rolled on top of her, taking the hit to his unprotected back.

oOo

Sango watched as the female demon attacked Inuyasha and Kagome. Angrily she withdrew a few of her daggers from the hidden placed on her inner thighs. She threw them at the youkai's back.

Kagura turned around as the daggers came slicing through the air towards her. She flicked her fan and the weapons dropped instantly to the ground with a soft thud. She rolled her eyes and looked at the demon slayer.

"Who are you and how dare you try and attack me!" Kagura growled irritably.

"I'm a demon exterminator," Sango replied angrily, "And if you don't GET AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Such big words for such a pathetic human." The demonness growled

Time seemed to stand still as Kagura flicked her wrist lifelessly and sent piercing blows towards the demon exterminator. Miroku came from the brush, his eyes wide with horror. The monk quickly ran to Sango's side and unleashed his wind tunnel on the demon.

"Sango! Go help Kagome with Inuyasha! I can take care of her!" He yelled taking the hit to his right hand.

oOo

Kagome lay underneath Inuyasha, he breathed heavily, blood dripping onto her clothes. She was thankful that Sango was trying to keep Kagura busy it gave Kagome sometime to think of an escape.

"Inuyasha? Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he whispered hoarsely as he slowly rolled off her and onto the grass next to her. "Are..you…hurt?"

Sitting up and leaning over Inuyasha she shook her head and whispered "no". She was on the verge of tears when the hanyou showed a lopsided grin.

"Come on Inuyasha. We have to get you out of here." She said brushing the bangs from his eyes.

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Betrayal? Why Inuyasha?**_

"We don't need to get me outta here wench!" he growled batting away her hand, "But I have to get you away from harm!"

Shocked by his sudden change of attitude, she climbed to her feet and frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself!" she said angrily.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive!" he growled getting to his knees slowly.

"Bull! We both know that if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" she yelled.

"Yeah right you just keep telling yourself that princess." He said standing up straight, towering over Kagome.

Sango rushed over to Kagome and Inuyasha's side. When she stopped he noticed how furious they were at each other. As she glanced over at Miroku she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Let's go you two, you're both injured. We need to get away." Sango panted.

"NO!" Inuyasha growled, "I will not move until this bitch realizes that the world doesn't revolve around her!"

"I don't think the world revolves around me you jerk!" she spat, "If you hate me soo much why don't you just go back to KIKYO!" She shouted then sarcastically adding, "oh wait, you can't because she's DEAD!"

Kagome and Sango know that she had crossed the line when she uttered those venomous words. Inuyasha looked hurt for a moment before his eyes slightly flickered red as rage surged through his body. He took a step closer to Kagome, his hands clenching and unclenching, his sharp claws digging into his skin.

"Take that back wench!" he gritted his teeth.

"NO!" she screamed loudly, "and my name's not wench! You jerk! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! USE IT CORRECTLY OR NOT AT ALL!"

Now by all this yelling and screaming between the hanyou and Kagome it drew attention. Kagura and Miroku watched the argument with a confused look and the other with a mischievous smiled plastered on her face.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I please bitch!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist to emphasize his point.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled pulling her arm.

"Not until you take back what you aid about Kikyo!" he growled tightening his claws around her wrist, causing blood to spill from her newly inflicted wound.

"Inuyasha let go of her!" Sango yelled watching in horror.

"LET GO! STOP! You're hurting me!" Kagome cried struggling to break free.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Inuyasha snarled venomously.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed flinging her fist into his face.

He dropped her hand and stumbled backwards falling to the ground as he lost his balance. Tears streamed down her face as the blood oozed out from her wrist. She stood there staring at him completely dumbfounded by the hatred she felt for him.

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder, but she shrugged it off her roughly and sped off into the forest.

oOo

Kagura smiled, chuckling to herself as she pulled out a tiny feather from her hair and tossed it to the ground. Instantly the feather expanded into a very large one. The demoness Kagura climbed onto the feather and it floated up into the air, disappearing into the sky quickly.

"You started it Naraku, so finish it." She muttered under her breath.

oOo

She ran through the trees and brush, not sure of where she was going. She kept herself at her top speed as though the devil was at her heels. It seemed like she had run forever, but she knew where she had lead herself to, back to the village. She hadn't slowed down as she ran passed the tiny huts. As she neared Kaede's hut more tears started to fall from her eyes.

Stepping inside the old priestess' hut, Kagome sighed to see that nobody was inside. It would make leaving just a little less stressful. She went to the room in which Sango had so generously shared with her for the short time period that she was here for. Quickly changing out of her blood soaked clothes, she slipped on a pair of short hip hugging jean shorts and a black wife beater. She brushed her hair and put it up into a ponytail. Lastly she put on her socks and tennis shoes. Surprisingly by the time she finished getting dressed and packing up all her things no one had came yet. Not Shippo, Sango, Kaede, Miroku or anyone else for that matter.

Wiping the stray tear from her cheek, she headed out of the hut, only to run right into no one other than Kaede. The elderly woman smiled up at the young girl that is until she saw the melancholy look on Kagome's face.

"What is wrong my child? Ye look like ye have just lost someone dear to ye heart." The old priestess said.

Sadly Kagome sighed, shifting her backpack firmly onto her back, "You were right lady Kaede," Kagome sniffled slightly then continued, "He doesn't care for me. He still loves your sister. I understand what you were saying now, and I'm so sorry for everything.. I didn't mean to cause any harm. Tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that I said goodbye, because I'm sure that Inuyasha won't care."

"My child where did ye get such rubbish from? Ye are the best thing that has happened to everyone around ye. I've never seen Inuyasha less angry since he was with my sister." Kaede told her, "And when did we have a talk about Kikyo?"

"I must go." Kagome cried taking off towards the well.

Kagome then fled from the village as fast as she could with a heavy backpack, slowing her down, but only just a bit. Minutes passed like hours as she jogged quickly to the bone eater's well.

_'Don't worry about me anymore Inuyasha. I'm sure I'll die a painful death by my father once I arrive home. He'll be sure of it, at least.'_ She thought to herself slowing down her pace to an easy power walk. _'He can go back to his real life and kill this Naraku character like he's planned to do for "his Kikyo" Why Inuyasha? Why can't you love me like I think I love you? I do need you to be with me.'_

Slowly the well came into her view and she sighed heavily. Moments later as she stood right next to the well, she ran her hand lightly over the tough wood and sighed yet again.

"I guess this is goodbye Inuyasha," She said to nobody in particular.

She turned and climbed onto the well, tears flowed freely now, unlike they had ever done before. She loved him, but she thought that he couldn't love her in return.

There was a quiet rustling in the brush that Kagome couldn't hear, but he drew close. His eyes burned into her back, sizing her up, as an opponent, as an enemy. Coming out into the open an awkward breeze blew by causing Kagome to shiver.

"Wench, where do you think you're going?" he growled.

She gasped as she slightly turned to meet his angry amber orbs. Something seemed different by the way he stood and the tone of his voice seemed a bit off.

"I-Inuyasha..?" she stuttered, then pausing for a moment before continuing, "I-I am going home."

"Did I ever tell you that you could go home?" he said walking towards her.

"Well I don't need your permission to go home! I am my own person!" she yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned wench you do!" he growled grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground.

Hitting the ground with a thud she let out a startled cry. She backed up as he came closer, a mischievous smirk playing on his face.

Quickly getting to her feet she headed towards the forest, only to trip over something and fall to the cold hard floor. As she turned she saw him looming over her. He outstretched his hand and grasped her muscle shirt and roughly pulled her off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," he smirked, "Well at least not until I'm through with you that is."

With his free hand he lightly touched the side of her hip, slowly he began to run his claws down her leg. She squeaked as she instantly kicked at him. Unfortunately for her he caught her leg with his claw and dug them roughly into the back of her thigh. His claws sunk beneath her skin piercing it, tearing her sensitive skin. The blood poured out like water, dripping onto the green green grass.

Kagome let out an agonizing scream as he slowly pulled his hand up her side, all the way lengthening the wound. He smiled at her pain, it filled him with unimaginable pleasure. Withdrawing his claw from her leg he caressed her cheek, spreading the bright red blood all over her cheek.

"A woman always seems to look so radiant and fragile before she dies," he said gruffly licking his lips.

"No, please just leave me alone Inuyasha, please." Kagome pleaded fighting back her tears and screams of utter pain.

He chuckled letting go of her and holding her up until she got her balance. "Not until you've learned your lesson bitch!" he growled punching her forcefully in the stomach.

She flew back a few feet, only to hit a gigantic tree. Her scream was slightly muffled as she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees breathing heavily. He walked up to her and delivered quite a few powerful kicks to her abdomen.

There was no time to scream in pain or in hope that somebody would hear her and try to help. There wasn't even enough time for her to blink, he was too fast for her to keep track of. Kagome laid on the ground helplessly as he drove hit after hit at her. He even picked her up off the ground, held her as he punched her now purple-blue bruise face and threw her body at a tree. She heard a sickening crack and it became hard to breathe.

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Thirteen: I pushed her away._**

Crumpled up on the grass once again, he walked up to her and stepped on her back. This caused for her to let out another agonizing scream as she heard more tiny cracks. Her body was sore and she could barely breathe, but there would be no way that she would give him the satisfaction of killing her.

With one last blow to her head, Kagome bit down on her tongue. Immense pain shot through her body followed by a wave of a cold sensation coming from her toes and soaring upwards. He stepped back from her, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her with a victorious smile played on his face.

"Yo-you…" she spat the blood that filled her mouth continuing to say using the last of what seemed to be her strength, "Y-You bas-bastard! A-as long as I live I will hate you-I will not rest until I see you d-dead!"

Angrily grabbing her hair, he hoisted her to a standing position, releasing his grasp. He watched as Kagome swayed back and forth trying to hold herself up.

"Stupid bitch when will you learn?" he growled backhanding her.

Her head jolted back as she fell limply to the ground. She had had no strength left in her, and he knew it. He could feel it deep within his icy-cold heart. Blood poured slowly and yet freely from the deep cuts, tiny scratches, and her lip and nose. Bruises could be seen forming on her pale flesh.

"I should have killed you the night I met your pathetic, weak, human ass." He spat walking away, "It would have made things a hell of a lot easier for me in the long run. You stupid, stupid bitch." Then he was gone.

Kagome gently touched the side of her face where he had practically slapped. Hot liquid ran down from the four long claw made cuts across her cheek, her left eye was swelled shut and she could feel that he had probably broken a few of her ribs that now pressed themselves just barely into her lungs. She wouldn't cry, for if she did she knew that she would surely die of suffocation or worse. Not like she wasn't already prey for the demons that would be led to her by the scent of blood and would gladly devour her for dinner.

oOo

Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome, his wounds may have been healing, but the blow from Kagura surely had reopened them as well as causing a few others. His breathing was heavy as the blood from his body dripped onto Kagome's clothes, ruining them. He had noticed that Sango and Miroku had shown up, giving Inuyasha some time to think of an intelligent strategy to get them all out of this predicament alive.

"Inuyasha? Are you going to be alright?" He heard her ask worriedly.

_'No!'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm practically bleeding to death on top of you! I don't know if I can move and there's no one protecting you from harm!'_ "…Yeah…." He whispered hoarsely as he tried to roll himself off of her and onto the wet grass next to her, he was successful, only to relive what maximum pain running through his body. "….Are…you hurt?" he had to know.

His eyes stared at her as she leaned over his body, shaking her head he faintly caught her whispering "no". He frowned seeing her eyes beginning to brim with unnecessary tears. He had a sharp pain in his chest, but he calmly ignored it so he showed her a very lopsided grin since it was the best that he was able to do at the moment.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to get you out of here." She told him brushing the bangs away from eyes.

_'Hey! We don't have to worry about me! You need some_ _protection.'_ He tried to say that but what came out was completely different. "We don't need to get me out of her wench!" he growled batting her hand away from his face so he could look her straight in her eyes, "But I have to get you away from here."

At first he hadn't realized that he had snapped at her like he did, but he watched her climb to her feet frowning at him placing her hands on her hips. _'Oh fuck, I really did it this time.'_ He told himself gulping.

"Well I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself!" she said angrily.

He couldn't control his anger, his blood boiled fiercely and he could feel his wounds beginning to heal themselves faster than ever before.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive!" he growled getting to his knees quickly as humanly possible at the moment.

"Bull! We both know that if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Kagome yelled.

_'If it weren't for me you would have been dead along time ago!'_ "Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that princess." He snorted standing up completely erect, practically towering over Kagome.

The hanyou noticed Sango run to his and Kagome's side, a worried expression on her face. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the demon slayer quickly glance over at Miroku, and her face brightened up a bit.

"Let's go you two. You're both injured, and we need to get away!" Sango panted.

"NO!" he growled furiously, "I will not move until this bitch realized the world doesn't revolve around her!" _'And that everyone needs to be protected by somebody!'_ his mind whispered.

"I don't think the world revolves around me you jerk!" She shot back just as angry as he was, "If you hate me so much why don't you just go back to Kikyo!" that his him like a ton of bricks, and then she added dripping with sarcasm, "Oh wait, you can't! Because she's DEAD!"

A sudden feeling of hurt crept over his body and as well as his soul, _'How could she? WAIT! How does she know about Kikyo? I never told her shit!'_ he snapped, loosing all control of his very low capability of keeping calm. He took a step closer to Kagome, he was fuming and his hand clenched and unclenched, digging his claws into his palms.

"Take that back wench!" he growled gritting his teeth.

"NO!" she screamed at him loudly, "And my names not wench you jerk! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Use it correctly or not at all!"

Inuyasha couldn't think straight, all he could do was yell at her, and become even more angered with what she could reply with. He felt no sorrow and his wounds were just about healed and most of his strength had returned, or so he assumed.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I please bitch!" he yelled as his hand shot out grabbing her wrist tightly with his claws. Almost instantly trying to emphasize his point to her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled pulling her arm.

"Not until you take back what you said about Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled tightening his claws around her tiny wrist, causing her to bleed under his grasp.

"Inuyasha let go of her!" Sango yelled with a scent of fear coming from off her body.

_'I would never want to hurt you Kagome!'_ he thought, but nothing would respond to him as he tried to calm down. It was as if he wasn't in control of his actions, "TAKE IT BACK!" He growled venomously.

"FUCK YOU!" this cream was her last reply as she punched him powerfully in the face.

His grasp finally slipped as he tumbled backwards, loosing his footing and balance, he fell onto the ground. He could smell the salt from her tears and he felt numb as he lay on the ground, looking up at the clear blue sky. He noted the clouds quickly rolling in from an unknown source and way too quickly for it to be considered normal. He strained his eyes as he saw a feather flying into the non-existent wind and eventually disappearing from his view.

He closed his eyes and sighed, _'Great! I've just screwed up everything! Now she hates me!'_ he told himself

"Sango? What is going on? And why did Kagome strike Inuyasha so violently as she did?" Miroku asked walking over by the demon exterminator.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She sad confusedly, "I came in after they started biting each other's heads off."

Inuyasha reopened his eyes and slowly climbed to his feet. Miroku and Sango tired to help him up, but he just growled and they backed up.

"Who told her about Kikyo!" it was more of a demand than a question.

"I don't know." The both said in unison.

He glared at them for a moment before he looked down at himself, he was covered in blood. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel saddened by what he did, after all he had started the fight. By the time he pulled himself out of his stupor, Miroku and Sango were long gone, they had told him that they were leaving but he just ignored them.

Mumbling nonsense to himself he leaped up into the trees and headed towards the river. "I have to wash the blood off of myself." He said in a hushed tone as he glanced around he spotted what he thought to be Miroku and Sango, but he quickly dismissed it as he came to the river. Not wanting to waste must time, he plunged into the freezing cold water headfirst.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Why Kagome?**_

Trying to get rid of the stench of blood from his hands, Inuyasha roughly scrubbed his palms on a tough rock, but id didn't seem to work too well. Dragging himself out of the water a few minutes later, he shook himself dry and twisting his hair to squeeze out all of the remaining water from his long and gorgeous silver locks of beautiful silk hair.

He had heard a rustling in the bush and his eyes darted to the trees surrounding him. He growled deeply into his chest at the scent of blood and Naraku.

"Who's there? I can smell you so come out!" he yelled getting into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha heard the crunching of dead leaves and twigs as a small shadow crept out from the trees. Her black hair blew in the wind and her blood stained clothes fluttered. Her eyes were giving him an icy cold and dead stare as she came out into his line of sight.

Her pale skin seemed to give off light as she faced him. She had a bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back securely. Blood dripped with a rhythmic drip-drop from her fingertips. Her wounded wrist lay at her side, she hadn't cleaned herself yet and she looked like death itself.

"Kagome?" he questioned worriedly taking a step to her. "I'm really sorry for hurting you."

She pulled a long slender arrow from the quiver and held up the bow. She aimed for him and her eyes narrowed as she shouted, "DIE INUYASHA!" she pulled back on the bowstring and released.

The arrow whizzed passed his neck causing him to jump. Her face showed hatred but played a smiled as she pulled out another couple of arrows and shot them at him, then she turned and disappeared back into the trees.

Thinking that she would head back to the village to get her things, Inuyasha angrily ran quickly to the village. He kicked up a lot of dirt behind him as he ran, leaving a huge cloud of dust at his heels.

It only took him a matter of seconds to reach the village and slide into the hut. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara stopped what they were doing and looked up at Inuyasha. He ran to the back room and saw her bloody clothes lying on the floor. 'Something's_ not right.'_ He told himself as he went out of the room and stood in front of everyone. _'Everyone's here but Kagome and Shippo.'_

"Where did Kagome go!" he demanded.

"Why are ye so angry Inuyasha?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Kagome tried to shoot me with her arrows!" he growled, "Her clothes are here! Where are you hiding her!"

"I'll tell ye what I was about to tell the monk and demon slayer Inuyasha, Kagome has left." She said, "And how could she have done what ye claim for when she left her clothes were clean. She had all her belongings, but no arrows, I assure you!"

Remembering something from earlier he shouted, "Did you tell Kagome about Kikyo you old hag!" he didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it did.

"Nay, my child, I didn't. But why do ye ask?" Kaede questioned.

"Because Kagome knew about her somehow! Now where's that whelp Shippo at!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sango hid her face into the robes of Miroku and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders whispering soothing words into her ear as he looked up at the hanyou with a sad expression playing on his face.

"I was informed just before ye came Inuyasha that Sango had slain the young kitsune." The elderly priestess sighed heavily.

"YOU WHAT! WHY? HE WAS JUST AN ANNOYING KID!" Inuyasha yelled confusedly, _'Why would Sango kill Shippo?'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku growled, "She didn't do it on purpose. She had no control of her body! And right after he disappeared," Miroku paused for a moment. His eyebrows frowned with thought, "Something's not right about this situation. I sense a foreboding energy, evil."

Sango pulled away from Miroku, here face was red but she had hatred in her eyes. She got to her feet and walked outside into the open, looking down at her katana she frowned.

Everyone except for Kaede followed Sango, curious to what she was doing. Miroku and Inuyasha watched silently as Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and mewed.

Inuyasha growled a bit as he looked out into the forest, he could smell Naraku was close and that's when it hit him. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Have you noticed that Naraku's presence is all around us?" The hanyou asked cracking his knuckles.

"You noticed too?" Miroku said emotionlessly, "Some how he must be connected to all of this."

"KIRARA! Transform!" Sango shouted, "Miroku let's go!"

"Sango my dear what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"If Naraku really has something to do with all this," she paused climbing onto Kirara's transformed self and was about to continue when Inuyasha finished for her.

"Then Kagome's in trouble!" he gasped taking off into the air.

There was a faint scream of pain and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and held onto Sango's waist. They took off into the air and headed silently to the bone eater's well.

Inuyasha heard another scream half way to the well, his heart pounded into his aching chest. Worry clouded his mind, and as he drew closer the stench of blood filled his nostrils. His eyes became wide, it was Kagome's blood. This only caused him to fun faster, leaping from tree to tree in search of her. Coming to the wells clearing he landed in a hunting position. One of his knees flatly on the ground, the other bent and leaning on his toes. One of his clawed fingers touched the ground holding his balance. Some of his hair fluttered in the wind as his bangs covered his amber eyes from view. His other hand was held closely to his body as his eyes darted around looking for her.

Glancing around he saw dented grass and droplets of blood. It seemed to be everywhere. Kagome was no where in sight, but her backpack lay on the ground slightly covered in blood. He winced at the sight and quickly looked away.

That's when he heard it, the faint sound of haggard breathing. Listening carefully, he looked directly at the well. The hanyou sniffed the air. _'She's still her. I can smell her scent clearly.'_ He thought as he got to his feet and walked slowly over to well.

As he came closer he caught the sight of Kagome's legs, she had shoes on and there was a gash on her leg that still was bleeding, and badly at that. He jumped over the well and landed by her feet. Her black muscle shirt had been torn a bit, also covered with dirt, grass and blood. From what he saw as he looked at the side of her face, was her hair plastered to her head and her eye closed tightly. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and had many bruises.

Though something still plagued him, underneath the side of her face that Inuyasha couldn't see was a huge dark reddish-black puddle of her crimson blood. His eyes showed pure horror as he crawled over to Kagome's side and gently lifted her chin so he could see the rest of her face. He gasped at what he saw. Her left eye had been swelled shut and four deep claw marks were etched along the side of her face, along with more of the purplish-blue bruises.

A muffled sob escaped his throat as he stared helplessly down at her. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't say anything because when he tried the lump in his throat grew larger.

_'Who could have done this to her?'_ He asked himself, _'This is all my fault! Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut? Why didn't I go after her right after she took off? Why? WHY?'_ "WHY!" he cried out loud.

Kagome's good eye shot open at his cry. Fear filled throughout her body, consuming her soul as her body tensed up. He stared at her and listened to her raspy inhale and exhale of each breath that she struggled to take. A tear fell down her right cheek and he wiped it away from her face with his thumb.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but her mouth just hung open for a second before closing again. The scared expression on her face worried Inuyasha and it hurt him. He touched her forehead and patted her hair and when he saw her shut her eye tightly and begin to shake slightly he recoiled his arm, holding it to his chest.

"Kagome?" he asked as softly as he could.

Miroku and Sango came to the well seconds later on Kirara's back. Sango practically screamed as she took one looked at her comrade on the ground. Miroku drew her into a hug, her face pressed into his chest lightly as she cried for the third time today.

"Inuyasha, we have to get her back to Kaede's before she bleeds to death." Miroku said sternly.

The hanyou nodded as he slipped a hand behind her neck and under her knees. Before he could lift her off the ground, her head jerked back as her body began to spasm. He looked up at the monk utterly frightened.

"I can't mover her. She's in too much pain." He said on the verge of tears himself.

The monk let go of Sango and rushed over to Inuyasha's aide. Kagome looked worse up close than from far away. He had a better look at her wounds though. Lightly pressing his hands on the sides of her abdomen, he felt her writhe in pain followed by a low growl from Inuyasha as Miroku began to lift up the muscle shirt from Kagome's stomach.

oOo


	15. Chapter 15

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Mint can't heal wounds, but can Inuyasha?**_

"Inuyasha I have to check if there are any broken bones or any other wounds on her body. I'm not be at all unprofessional so keep quiet!" the monk said a little irritably.

Lifting her muscle shirt up over her chest exposing her once white bra and the top of her breasts, Miroku gently as he could applied pressure up along Kagome's ribcage. He looked back at the hanyou who was redder than a cherry, then went back to probing the injured girl. He felt a few of her ribs in which she inhaled abnormally low and held it as tears streamed down from her cheek. Frowning he softly pulled her shirt back down and reached into his robs searching for a certain herb.

"What's the matter with her?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I could feel a few broken ribs." Miroku replied quickly, "They are probably pressing up against her lungs as we speak .We need to either get her back to Kaede very quickly, but not too fast to where it could cause her anymore pain. Or we can sit her jabbering like I am now and let her bleed to death."

Finding what he was looking for, the monk pulled out a dark green weed like herb and smiled. Turning his gaze to Inuyasha he smiled an evil smiled and handed the plant over to the hanyou, who took it with a cocked eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" InuYasha asked irritably.

"It's an herb found deep within the Chinese enchanted forests. It helps to heal almost all internal wounds." Miroku said insightfully. "You have to give it to her though."

"Why can't you do it?" Inuyasha growled, "You're the monk!"

"Because I would never put my lips on a girl that doesn't belong to me, unless she was willing to bare my child." Miroku looked over at Sango and winked, causing the demon slayer to blush and hid her face in her hands.

InuYasha's face turned redder than Sango's had, his mouth hung open as he looked down at the plant than to Kagome.

"But I-I h-how?" he stuttered.

"First you have to chew up the herb, but be sure not to swallow any of it. And you have to get her to swallow it." The monk said seriously,

"But be careful, she's in a lot of pain and if she starts to go into seizures or have violent tremors one of her broken ribs might pierce her lungs and she will die instantly. It most likely will be a far worse pain then she is in now."

The hanyou gulped, taking one glance back at the herb before he shoved it into his mouth and furiously began chewing it. Miroku had grabbed Kagome's backpack and had pulled out one of her large cloth shirts. He tore it into small widths but long lengthened bandages. Not having any type of healing herbs with him, Miroku began to wrap up Kagome's leg. Before he knew it he was flat on his back while Sango took over bandaging up Kagome's gashes.

There was a minty taste on his tongue as he chewed the herb quickly. He noted the large amount of saliva that had filled his mouth, feeling a bit light headed and warmth throughout his body. He tapped Miroku who smiled widely.

"Now you have to get her to swallow it." The monk said inching back over to Kagome's body.

Terror filled his mind as he figure out that he would have to transfer the stuff into her mouth from his. Looking up at Miroku for some reassurance he only got two thumbs up from a lecherous monk and an icy cold glare from a demon exterminator.

"Hurry Inuyasha! She's still bleeding!" Sango said frantically.

He scooted closer to Kagome and put one of his hands on the ground next to her face, right in the puddle of her blood. His muscles tensed up and he ran his free hand through her hair gently as he lowered his head towards her. _'Please be okay Kagome.'_ He thought.

oOo

Kagome was semi-conscious through Miroku's good intentional probing, but she could barely feel his touch until he had touched her chest. She winced in pain trying to inhale too deeply and cause herself any serious pain or anymore injuries. Sure her father abused her often, well practically every night before she had ran for her life, but when Inuyasha had hit her, Kagome felt like her heart was torn from her body and ripped to shreds.

When Miroku said that Inuyasha would have to give Kagome the herb, her pulse quickened as her body became hot, she was sure that she was blushing, but her mind screamed differently.

_'No! Stay away! Miroku let me die, he's hurt me enough, don't let him touch me! Don't torment my soul anymore! I wish to die. He has slain my heart! Killed my spirit! And diminished my once flaming love that I for him! Please no! How could you do this to me Inuyasha? Why did you betray me?'_

When his hand touched her face and his fingers ran through her hair, it sent chills up her spine and warmth flooded throughout her body. She could feel his skeptical breath on her face as he leaned closer towards her. His haori brushed up against her hand as he lightly pressed his lips against hers. Even if she felt betrayed, hurt, and empty, when his lips met hers everything flooded out, she couldn't think straight.

His tongue slid across her lips trying to coax her to comply with him. Her mind screamed for her to use the last of her strength to growl at him and push him away, but she wanted him. For some unforeseen reason she weakly parted her lips and allowed for him to explore her mouth. Though all she got was a mouthful of his saliva and a taste of a familiar herb, she swallowed it and when he tried to pull back away from her, Kagome gripped his haori in her hand and clenched it, bringing him forcefully back to her.

Coughing a bit she continued to kiss him, until there was a metallic taste in her mouth. Inuyasha pulled away just as she began to cough violently. His eyes darted to Miroku who looked very worried, Sango had found her way back into the monk's arms again. Returning his gaze to Kagome he saw blood pouring from her mouth a bit. Her eyes were still closed.

"Hurry Inuyasha, we must get back to the village so Kaede can try to heal her." Miroku said hastily.

Inuyasha nodded as he slipped his hands underneath Kagome's neck and her knees, gently lifting her off the ground. She must have either bee unconscious or tremendously weak, by the fact of she didn't move an inch, nor did her body tense up in any way, shape or form.

Holding her securely in his arms, Inuyasha took off in a fast jog so he wouldn't hurt Kagome to his best ability. Miroku and Sango quickly passed him as they rode on Kirara's back. They would reach the village and Kaede before he could and that would give the elderly priestess time to prepare.

"Please Kagome don't die on me." He whispered.

oOo

Sango held onto Miroku's waist tightly as they rode on Kirara's back. She replayed everything over and over in her mind, but she wasn't sure on how everything had escalated to its current state.

"Miroku?" she said loudly.

"Yes Sango? What do you wish?" he chuckled a bit.

"What type of 'Chinese herb' did you give Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

The monk blushed lightly as he glanced back at Sango, confessing, "It wasn't a Chinese herb."

"Then what did you give to Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"It was some mint that I found while we played tag." He smirked, "There was a whole field of it and it tastes really good."

"Why did you tell him all that nonsense about inner body healing powers then?" she asked angrily.

"Because my dear Sango," Miroku replied, "I've taken it into consideration to find out why our hanyou friend is able to heal so quickly when he has fatal injuries."

"And how can he do that?" Sango sighed bored.

Entering the village Kirara roared loudly. Some villagers became frightened and hid in their huts, others looked up and rolled their eyes, then going back to the evening chores. As the gigantic cat youkai landed next to a small hut, Kaede emerged from the dwelling, worry stuck out on her old face.

"Lady Kaede," Miroku said, "Prepare your herbs! We have found Lady Kagome and she is severely wounded."

"Aye my child," she muttered going back inside the hut.

Sango climbed off Kirara and brushed herself off. Sadness played on her face, but Miroku noted that she was consciously in one of her deep thoughts. He decided not to bother her and left her side, entering the tiny hut so he could help out the elderly priestess if she wished.

The elderly woman put a large pot on the now roaring fire. She would hobble across the room and grab some cloth bandages and herbs then make her way over to the pot and place the herbs inside as if she was a witch making a devious potion. He coughed slightly trying to get her attention, when it had failed, he sighed and spoke softly.

"Do you need any assistance lady Kaede?" he asked.

"Nay, Miroku this old woman is just about done, but get me my scrolls. I might need them incase of an emergency." She replied flatly.

He nodded and went into the back room, the monk looked around for what seemed like forever and he found no scrolls. Frowning he went back into the hut and saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. Sango held Kirara in her arms and sat down over in a corner out the way, her eyes were tired and unblinking. Calmly he walked over to her and seated himself down at her side.

"Set the young lass down Inuyasha." Kaede told the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically for a moment before he gently set Kagome down on the floor. It pained him to have her hurt like that. He wasn't able to protect her because he was being an ass and ran his mouth when he should have just shut up.

oOo


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Miroku's Smart? o.O**_

Taking one good look down at her, he walked out of the hut into the setting sun. His ego was deflated and he felt like crap. Leaping into the air he sped towards the outskirts of the village. It hadn't even taken him a few minutes to reach the small wooden fence by the tree that he would always sleep in. Since she had came, Inuyasha found himself drawn to her, but why everyone tried to break them apart was mind-boggling.

Jumping into the tree and sitting down on a branch, he sighed. _'First it was my damn ego, then Koga, then someone who I'm not sure of quite yet, then it was my fucking dam ego again, and now it's whom ever attacked her as she tried to leave.'_ He told himself, _'But who would want to try and kill her? She hasn't done anything wrong!'_

Angrily he jammed his claws into the trunk, digging his nails into the bark of the tree. He was so frustrated he didn't know what to think, or how to feel. He growled as he got his claw stuck in the bark. He furiously pulled and tugged trying to free himself. Finally thinking of something, he planted his feet securely on each side of the trunk and pulled with all of his strength.

He heard a slight pop as his body jerked backwards. He fell out of the tree and toppled onto the ground. There was a loud crash a few moments later as the tree itself crashed to the ground, roots and all. He didn't bother getting up, he just laid there, one of his fingers throbbed. Slowly he brought his hand to his face and saw that his left index finger's claw was torn in half.

Putting his finger into his mouth, he sucked on it a bit until the pain had died away. Taking the finger from his mouth he smirked at his newly shaped claw, it was normal again. His smirk faded as he thought about Kagome.

_'She can't heal herself like I can.'_ He thought sadly to himself. _'Its not fair! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!'_

oOo

Kaede watched as the hanyou left the comforts of her hut. She shook her head sadly and looked over at Miroku and Sango as she made her way over to Kagome.

"How did this happen to this young maiden?" She asked wiping the blood from Kagome's face.

"I don't know," Sango said, "when we got to the well she was already like this."

"Lady Kaede, she has some broken ribs and the marks on her legs look like claw marks." Miroku said out loud as he closed his eyes.

"Aye, but if my assumptions are correct. I believe that someone very powerful with malice and hatred had something to do with all of this." Kaede told him as she placed bandages on Kagome's injured thigh.

"Miroku?" Sango asked slightly poking the monk's side.

"Yes, Sango my love?" he replied grinning evilly.

She blushed a bit then grew serious, "why can Inuyasha live after enduring fatal injuries? How is he able to heal himself so quickly?"

"I'm glad you asked me that," he said bubbly, "I have a hunch that Inuyasha's saliva is the reason for that."

"Why do ye think that Miroku?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Well I know that it is true that he is half demon, which lets him live if a fatal wound is inflicted. But on several occasions have I caught our little hanyou friend licking his reachable wounds like a common dog would."

Sango giggled softly at his explanation, just trying to picture Inuyasha lapping off the blood from his wounds, licking his cuts, was pretty hilarious no matter how upset she felt. She just laughed and at first she couldn't stop until she felt a rough hand on her backside. Her eyes shot open and Miroku was smiling widely from ear to ear. Her face flushed and she slapped him in the face, knocking him unconscious with a red print on his face.

"You hentai!" she breathed.

Kaede chuckled to herself as she softly rubbed some ointment on Kagome's face to help rid of the bruises. Gazing down at the poor young girl, she had not moved an inch since Inuyasha had set her down, yet the priestess knew better. Kagome was wide-awake and listening intensely on the deep conversations that were going on.

"I have to agree with the young monk, I do believe that Inuyasha's saliva has healing power, but how could he have helped Kagome at her current state with out hurting the young lass?" Kaede was a little confused but she had a wild guess for an answer to her question.

Rubbing his cheek slightly Miroku sat up and sighed glancing at Sango, "I hope that when he gave her the 'Chinese herb'," he chuckled, "That somehow the saliva would transport into her lungs, or her blood stream then with the healing power, help aide her incase any of her ribs would have pierced her lungs, killing her."

"I came to the fact of none of Lady Kagome's ribs are actually broken, just bruised. But ye clever thinking intrigues me." Kaede said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Just how do you know all of this stuff about the human body Miroku?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well when everyone was asleep, I went through Kagome's backpack and--"

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled earning Miroku another hard slap.

"Ow." He whined, "Why must you hurt me so? I wasn't finished. I-When I went through her backpack I found a very interesting book about the human body and how it works."

Sango rolled her eyes and got up to her feet, she stretched out her legs and looked over at Kaede.

"I'm very tired, I think that I will reside to my bed." Sango said yawning.

"Would ye like for me to wake ye for dinner?" Kaede asked putting away her herbs.

"No, I think I need a good sleep." The demon exterminator replied.

"Would it be okay if I joined ye in your nightly ritual?" Miroku asked curiously.

"If you so much as come near me while I sleep and I find out about it I will be sure to relieve you of the cause of your lecherous rompings." Sango hissed touching one of her hidden weapons.

There was a laugh as Inuyasha caught the end of the conversation. Though no matter how much he pretended to smirk, he felt horrible underneath. Sango took one last look at Miroku and everyone else before she made her way to the tiny back room. She sighed as she lay down and sated up at the ceiling. After straining her ears to listen to the conversation going on between everyone, she gave up and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and stared at her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. It made his heart ached to even imagine somebody hurting his Kagome. He didn't even know at first that Miroku and Kaede had been trying to get his attention until Miroku's sandal hit him upside the head. Growling he looked up at the monk and tossed it back the sandal, a frown on both of their faces.

"It's nice that you've decided to come back from la la land and join us here in the real world." The monk said taunting his hanyou friend.

"Shut up lech, I was thinking about something!" Inuyasha growled waving his fist violently at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, ye seem very distracted. More than usual, what plagues ye mind my child?" Kaede asked as she began to boil some water for tea.

"Feh," he replied, "If there was something 'plaguing' my mind I wouldn't waste my precious time telling you about it old hag."

Getting up he walked outside and leaped up onto the hut's roof where he settled himself down and frowned closing his eyes and trying to relax to the best of his abilities.

oOo

Miroku yawned and got to his feet with a devilish grin painted on his face. Kaede raised an eyebrow curiously as the monk made his way back to the tiny room where his "Lovely dearest Sango" lay asleep and for right now heavily protected.

He sat down next to her and carefully and cautiously pulled off all of her weapons. When she would move he would freeze, silencing his breath as his heart raced like a humming bird's wings. After he removed all her knives, daggers, poison powder, and etc he sweat dropped anime style as Sango rolled over laying on his lap.

"Why Sango my love, if you wanted me to sleep with you, you should have asked." He said to himself quietly not to wake her up.

"Hmm." She moaned in her sleep.

Leaning down over Sango's head he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he sat up and closed his eyes. Relaxing instantly he began to begin his first meditation session since before Kagome could bless them all with her spectacular presence.

Kaede continued to sit and watch Kagome. The old priestess needed to try and figure out what was causing them so much pain and suffering, not to mention all the stress that Inuyasha must have felt, going through the same situation over again. But no matter what conclusion her mind came to, one kept its lights flashing brightly, Naraku.

oOo


	17. Chapter 17

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Awaken**_

Days had passed and nothing seemed to be improving. Kagome lay quietly recovering slowly though she was awake for a few hours each day, she did not utter a word, nor would she even try to move from her spot. Everything else seemed to be going on as usual, Miroku would follow Sango around constantly. Sometimes managing to gather up enough courage to cop a feel of the demon slayer's ass.

Inuyasha would continue to watch Kagome from a far, not wanting her to notice that he was there. He hadn't really spoken too much besides the usual "Feh" or "It's none of your business!" The hanyou spent a lot of his time now thinking about what he would say to Kagome once she recovered. Kaede and Kirara would go about helping the needy villagers, giving herbs for the sick and what not.

About four days after the initial incident occurred it had been growing dark and everyone except for Inuyasha was sitting down eating and chatting about daily events. When Kagome finally stirred and actually opened her eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped rushing to her friend's aide, "You're awake!"

The groggy girl sat up and rubbed her head as the demon slayer wrapped her arms around Kagome and squeezed her tightly. Kagome winced in pain before breaking out into a coughing fit. Sango quickly withdrew away from her friend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly.

"No it's okay Sango, I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome nodded getting up to her feet, "Yeah I'm sure." She paused looking over at Kaede and Miroku who remained silent. "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh could we uh go to a hot spring or something?" Kagome blushed a bit, "I feel like I have slept for days."

The demon slayer glanced at Miroku then turned to Kagome and nodded quickly getting to her feet. "Let me get some of our things and then we can go." She said.

Kagome followed Sango into the back room and silently grabbed herself a change of clothes. They didn't say anything to each other, as they grabbed some towels and what not. Sango called for Kirara and told Kaede and Miroku that they would be back shortly. Getting onto Kirara's back the two girls made their way to a near by hot spring.

As they undressed they were greeted by more silence. Neither of them wished to start off a conversation and yet by the time that they were both settled down into the calming hot water the tension disappeared and the both of them relaxed. Kagome closed her eyes and let the heat consume her. Sango just watched her friend, uncertain about everything going on.

"Sango?" Kagome called opening her eyes.

"Yes Kagome? What is it?" The demon slayer asked.

Kagome looked around a bit, going down deeper under the water, staring at her friend, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," Sango replied thinking for a moment, "He's been gone since yesterday. In fact, he didn't even say where he was going, but he did seem like something was troubling him."

"Oh," Kagome said wrapping her arms across her chest and wincing a tad.

She could still feel him touching her like her father had. The kicking, punching, and the way his eyes seemed so cold. Kagome would have never thought that Inuyasha would dare lay a hand on her like that. Some how she was wrong, no matter how she tried to escape the abuse, it always cam back. It was like her father always said as he looked for her, "You can run, but you can't hide."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" the demon slayer tried to find out why Kagome was acting so distant.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome half-heartedly replied, "I'm just tired."

Sango sighed and grabbed her towel. She climbed out of the hot spring and wrapped the large cotton cloth around her naked body. _'She looks so sad,'_ the demon slayer told herself, _'Something's wrong with her, but why wont she tell me?'_

Kagome watched Sango get out of the water and sighing she leaned on her stomach and gazed out into the trees. She needed to get away, but how? And then the thought of leaving all of her newly made friends behind came to mind.

"Why can't my life be a fairy tale?" She whispered to herself as a single tear streamed down her wounded cheek.

"We'd better get going before it gets too late." Sango said handing a dry towel to Kagome.

Something shiny caught Kagome's eyes as she took the towel from Sango, and climbed out of the hot spring. Dismissing what she saw, Kagome shook her head and dried herself off. All the while Sango looked at her friend, indeed something was wrong.

After Kagome was dressed in a long silk white dress, the one she had worn when she first passed through the well. It had long sleeves that barely passed her fingertips and flared out a bit passed her elbows. The top half of the dress had became tighter due to the fact of her chest swelling from the herbs Kaede had given her. It clung tightly against her curves and stopped almost before touching the ground, though it was white it seemed to appear silver.

She sat down on a rock and began to mindlessly brush her hair with the hairbrush she had brought with her. Kagome had absently gazed to where she had seen something shinning, some how what ever it was it seemed to be calling her. She placed down her brush and stood up as an eerie breeze blew passed her, she had heard somebody or something whispering her name.

oOo

Inuyasha sat silently on the lip of the well, he had been sitting there in that spot for two days, thinking about Kagome and just thinking in general. It had torn up his soul to see Kagome in so much pain. He had told Miroku that he always would protect her, but he didn't. The hanyou let her get hurt by somebody, she could have died and it would be all his fault.

Some of it was his fault, but something didn't seem to be settling with him. _'Why did Kagura all of a sudden show up? How had Sango killed Shippo and have no control over her body? Why did Kagome kill her father and not remember? How did she know about Kikyo? Who gave her those arrows?'_ He asked himself.

Although everything seemed to point to Naraku, how was he involved in all of this? Yes, he did kill Kikyo ten years ago by tricking her, playing cruel mind games until he sought it fit to finish her off. Nothing made any sense. Since Kagome had came through the well Naraku began to come around again, trouble being stirred, the unexplainable happening.

He growled deep into his throat, as he smelled the vile demon's scent faintly in the breeze. Getting up onto his feet he glared out into the forest of trees, sensing something foreboding, he jumped into the air and quickly made his way back to the village to tell everyone what he had felt, to warn them.

As he approached the hut he sniffed the air cautiously, nothing seemed out of place or missing until he entered the hut, to see only a perverted monk and an elderly priestess around a very large fire drinking tea while in what appeared to be a deep conversation. He sniffed the air once again, noting the faint scents of two females and a neko youkai.

"Where's Kagome?" he said bluntly.

Kaede and Miroku looked up at the hanyou, the old woman had an emotionless expression on her face while Miroku had one of confusion plastered on his.

"Where have ye been Inuyasha?" they asked in unison.

Inuyasha growled, "That's none of your concern." Then adding, "Tell me where Kagome is!"

"She went to the hot springs with Sango and Kirara not too long ago," Kaede said eyeing the half demon, "Don't fret they should be back soon enough."

"Feh," he snorted walking out of the hut, "What ever." Then he jumped up on the roof and lying down, watching the stars.

oOo

Sango inched towards Kagome who seemed to be staring off into space. Her friend's eyes were glassy and she looked as though she was asleep, but with her eyes open. The wind had begun to pick up and the demon slayer heard Kirara's uneasy growl.

Kagome saw a shadow and a small figure with reddish-orange hair heading deep into the forest. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, _'Shippo?'_ she asked herself, _'What is he doing out here so late and by himself?'_ Right before Sango's hand touched Kagome's shoulder, she began to walk away from the hot spring, following the small figure, following the wind as it softly called her name.

"Kagome where are you going!" Sango called out going after her friend.

She didn't answer the demon slayer, Kagome couldn't even hear Sango, she was concentrating on the figure and what ever was shinning deep with in the forest.

oOo


	18. Chapter 18

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: In the heart of the forest.**_

Instantly Kirara was up and at Sango's side, her dark eyes glaring into the darkness. Sango glanced at the neko youkai and immediately understood, something was wrong and the foreboding sense pulsed through her veins.

Kagome silently drifted throughout the trees, her long black hair fluttering in the breeze, as well as her silk white dress. Darkness surrounded her, but she didn't stop, her legs acted on their own accord and just kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

She faintly saw silver hair and stopped dead in her tracks. As the person came closer, Kagome saw that it was a little girl carrying a small and round mirror. Her dead black eyes pierced Kagome's soul. She blinked and the girl was gone. Confused, Kagome began to continue her journey to discover the figure, the shinning, and now the mysterious little girl.

The wind became stronger as she neared the heart of the forest, her feet were beginning to become sore, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Taking one glance behind her, she saw a large type of barrier that was far behind her now. She hadn't seen it when she passed through it and that didn't concern her.

"Welcome Kagome." An eerie voice said from a clearing not so far away.

Shifting her gaze to the man in the clearing she inched towards him, her narrowed eyes staring, struggling to see who had called her name. Coming out into the clearing she saw a tall man, he had long black hair that cascaded down his back. Even tied up it surpassed his bottom. He wore a kimono that was similar to that of Inuyasha's but purplish and taken better care of. He looked like he had been slightly wealthy. His eyes were a menacing black as they stared hungrily, lustfully, evilly at the sight of her. She looked at him, not knowing who he was, but obviously he knew who she was.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

His smiled sent chills up her spine and gooseflesh showed on her hidden arms. Rubbing them subconsciously, closing her eyes for not even a second, and when she opened them he was right in front of her. His eyes burning into hers, his evil smirk growing wider as his pale hand touched her scratched up cheek.

She moved back, but he just crept closer. His hand shot out and grasped her wrist, she gasped as coldness took over her senses as he cupped her wounded cheek in his hand again.

"I am the darkness in the light," he said smiling widely, "I am the monster in everyone's nightmares. The undead that walks the Earth at night I am ever tainted beauty, every hated demon, everything that is evil and cunning…"

"What do you want with me?" she asked flatly, not showing any emotions.

"I want to help you." The man said, "I want to give you the chance to experience the good of malice, death, and vengeance." He paused staring into her eyes, "I want to help you help me."

Looking away from his eyes Kagome closed her own eyes, "You can't help me."

Gently he rubbed his thumb over the healing scratches on her face that would definitely given her a scar, and they disappeared without a trace. Her eyes shot open as she touched her cheek, no wound, no scar, nothing was there.

He chuckled as his arms slid down to her shoulders and he held her tightly in his grasp.

"Please…" she cried pulling away from him, "Please…stop.. You're hurting me."

"Don't worry Kagome," he chuckled, "You won't feel it much longer."

A dark light poured from his hands and burned her flesh. She closed her eyes and her head flung towards the sky as an immense pain shot through her wounded body. Her mouth opened and she tried to scream, her voice didn't say anything, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Kagome exhaled loudly as her eyes drooped and everything turned black around her.

oOo

Sango and Kirara followed Kagome, the demon slayer called for her friend, but she got no reply. Sensing an evil presence, Sango ran up to her friend's side, waving her hand in Kagome's face, the girl didn't even blink, it was as if she was under a trance of some sort.

That's when she saw it, a bright blue water type force field that over lapped some trees, making one gigantic dome. Frantically Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders but she was thrown back by an enormous gust of wind. Slowly getting to her feet she darted her gaze to Kagome as she neared the blue dome.

"KAGOME NO!" she screamed as she went chasing after her friend, "Kirara! Go find Miroku and Inuyasha! HURRY!"

The neko youkai growled and disappeared into the sky back towards the village. Just as Kagome was halfway through the barrier, Sango grabbed a piece of Kagome's dress, but it seemed to instantly disappear from the demon slayers' grasp and so did Kagome.

Completely terrified, Sango began to pound on the spirit barrier as if hitting it would break it. Tears poured down her face as she attacked the barrier.

oOo

Miroku glanced nervously as he drank a cup of tea that Kaede had handed him. Sango, Kagome and Kirara had yet to return and it had been a good half-hour or so since they left. Glancing back at the elderly woman he sighed heavily and took a drink out of his cup.

"I'm worried," he confessed.

"Why should ye be worried young monk?" the old priestess asked.

"They haven't returned yet," Miroku replied putting down his tea and getting to his feet. "And I can sense a foreboding presence close by."

The woman nodded and the monk made his way from the hut, gripping his staff tightly in his hand. Miroku stared into the darkness, squinting to where he felt something was wrong.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said loudly, "I know you're up there and awake."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, "I was asleep until I heard you talk monk….What do you want?"

"Something's bugging me." The monk told him, "I think that we should go check on the girls and Kirara."

"Get those perverted thoughts from your mind lecher." The hanyou spat as he jumped off the roof and landing next to the monk.

"I'm not thinking like that right now," Miroku retorted seriously.

Inuyasha looked over at the monk, his eyes showed concern and worry and that proved he wasn't being lecherous at the moment. A bright blue flash of light caught the hanyou's eyes and he turned his gaze to a dome that appeared far in the distance. Sniffling the air he caught the scent of youkai approaching quickly towards the village.

Cracking his knuckles and going into a fighting stance, Inuyasha growled his eyes darting around waiting for the demon. Miroku watched the hanyou and he knew that his feeling was right. Readying himself, the monk gripped the rosary on his right hand and prepared himself for anything that was coming.

"Get ready," Inuyasha muttered.

Out of nowhere a gigantic ball of flames bursted out from the forest and roared loudly as it drew closer to Miroku and the hanyou. Inuyasha growled as he leaped into the air, his claws drawn out like a cat going after its prey.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku called out, "Don't attack it's only Kirara!"

The hanyou looked back at Miroku and growled, "Don't you think I know that Miroku!" he brought his claws down powerfully as he yelled, "Iron Reaver!"

His attack missed the neko youkai and hit its intended target, the hornets of hell that chased Kirara. The transformed Kirara swooped down and dove under Miroku's legs as she took off back into the air. The monk almost screamed from shock, but quickly grabbed onto the cat's fur and holding on for dear life. Kirara let out an another loud roar as she flew over the treetops, with the hanyou practically at her heels.

That's when Miroku saw it, a gigantic spirit barrier dwelling right at the heart of the forest, the thing that was the most concerning was his feeling of foreboding presence grew drastically.

Inuyasha was the first person to reach Sango, she was pounding on the barrier like she was a lunatic, touching the ground he sniffed the air as Kirara and Miroku landed. The hanyou could smell Sango's tears and the faint scent of wild flowers, Kagome was no where around.

Jumping off the cat youkai's back, Miroku rushed over to Sango's side. When he touched her shoulder Sango spun around and hid her face into his chest, gripping his robes with her trembling hands she began to sob.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her, trying to ease her pain, comforting her. Miroku whispered reassuring words into Sango's ears and rubbed her back.

"Naraku's close!" Inuyasha growled as he charged the spirit barrier, his amber eyes flickered dangerously and he disappeared into the barrier heading to Kagome.

oOo

He dug his nails deep into the soft fabric of her clothing, holding her in a standing position. His black eyes roamed over her body seeing every cut, scrape, bruise and injury that he had inflicted on her fragile body. A smile pursed his lips as she gave up so easily, not even putting up a fight, he had broken her well.

Naraku watched as her body trembled, convulsed, and spasmed as his miasma took over her senses, making her even more weak than before. This time it would be easier to get what he wanted. He chuckled as his immense power took its toll against the young maiden. Her once white dress began to dull as it slowly turned black, her hair fluttered lifelessly around her pale face.

After he got what he wanted and if this young maiden was alive herself, he would take her as his own. Slowly lowering the unconscious Kagome to the ground he propped her up against a near by tree, where he carefully pulled down the top of her now black dress and gazed at the cloth that covered her breasts. He smiled as he drew one of her breasts from out of its cover and placed his nail under it, slicing a thin line. He let some of his miasma seep into her wound, concealing her fate.

Quickly he replaced her top and cloth back over her chest and grinned widely as he stood up, looming over her unconscious form. He could hear the fast movement edging closer to him, and Naraku could hear the hanyou's threatening growl as he jumped out form the brush, with his claws out and his sharp fangs protruding from Inuyasha's mouth as if he were some ferocious animal.

oOo


	19. Chapter 19

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Kagome's transformation, part one.**_

"Why hello to you too." Naraku said coyly.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, "Get the fuck away from her!"

"One of these days you'll lose her for good," Naraku laughed as he bent down and caressed Kagome's cheek roughly.

Angrily Inuyasha charged Naraku, but before he could reach the evil youkai he disappeared sending a gust of his venomous miasma towards the hanyou. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and gazed around sniffing the air, Naraku was gone.

Turning his attention to Kagome, he rushed to her aide. She was paler than normal and ice cold to the touch. He gently lifted her into his arms and leaped into the treetops, heading to the village. He let out a loud whistle signaling to Kirara that he had Kagome and was heading home.

oOo

Kirara's ears twitched as she heard Inuyasha's signal. Silently she walked over to Sango and rubbed up against her leg. As a tear stained demon slayer looked at the cat youkai, she mewed happily, and Sango nodded slightly pushing away from the monk.

"We should get back," Miroku said climbing onto the transformed neko youkai's back.

Sango sighed heavily wiping her eyes she sat behind Miroku and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly as Kirara headed quickly back to the village.

The night had gone by slowly. Once more Kaede looked over Kagome and found no injuries or anything wrong with the maiden. In fact, all her previous injuries were gone, including the massive one on her cheek. The old priestess was shocked to see that Kagome was in better shape than when she had first shown up, and that's how everyone else's reactions were too.

A little while after the sun had risen, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she didn't have a clue to where she was. Slowly sitting up, her eyes adjusting to the morning light, she gazed around the room.

Sango was laying a few feet away from Kagome and she had an untransformed Kirara wrapped tightly in her arms. Miroku was propped up against a wall, Kagome could tell he was meditating by the way he sat, even if she had never seen him do it before, but she could just tell. Looking around she didn't see Shippo or Inuyasha, she was glad for the half of it, but she missed the little kitsune.

Getting up from her spot she quietly made her way to the backroom of the hut where Kaede was sound asleep. Immediately Kagome went over to her backpack and dug out her navy blue spandex exercise pants and a black loose tank top and her sports bra.

Taking off her clothes and putting her new ones one she sighed heavily. She'd blocked all of the night's events and a lot of her other bad and painful memories away from her mind, it just hurt too badly to remember. She quickly pulled on her socks and tennis shoes and stood up as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Kagome silently crept back out to where Sango and Miroku were once sleeping, but Sango was gone. Walking quickly out of the hut Kagome took a big intake of air and smiled as the morning sun washed its warmth over her. She spied Sango out a little ways and quickly jogged to her friend's side.

"Hey Sango!" she called out nearing the demon slayer.

"Kagome! What are you doing up so early?" Sango asked turning around to see her friend catch up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kagome laughed.

"Well I uh,"

"So what are you doing Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"I was about ready to work out," She replied, "You wanna join me?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to impose."

"I'm sure about it Kagome, really, it's not sweat off my back." Sango replied smiling widely.

"Oh, okay. I guess I could." Kagome said nervously.

"Alright then." The demon slayer said energetically, "Let's work on some fighting techniques and stuff like that."

Kagome nodded and copied Sango as she took a fighting stance. The smile from Sango's face turned into an expressionless mask as she took the first move. Charging Kagome with her fists, the girl blocked and threw a few of her own punches at the demon slayer. Sango managed to dodge most of them, but she staggered back when one of Kagome's clenched fists struck her unprotected shoulder.

"Ouch," she whined, "we are only practicing, no need to used such force Kagome."

"Sorry," Kagome replied panting a bit.

Sango smiled and retook her fighting stance, wiping the sweat from her face. Kagome watched Sango, sizing her up, like an opponent, an enemy, as her prey. Without thinking she charged Sango, catching her off guard with a kick to the demon slayer's stomach. Sango flew back a few inches, clutching her stomach in her arms. Kagome could only smile.

"Take it easy Kagome." Sango winced slightly, "Don't hit so hard," she breathed heavily. "We are only having fun."

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Kagome replied innocently.

She pushed back her annoyance with Kagome's new attitude, it was really getting underneath Sango's skin. _'Thank Kami I unarmed myself today.'_ She thought as she stood up erect, half smiling at Kagome, half frowning. The demon slayer jumped into the air, catching Kagome by surprise and placing a forceful kick into her chest.

Kagome tumbled to the ground, her body skidding to a stop. Her chest began to ache as she slowly got onto her hands and knees breathing heavily. Glancing at the grass she caught sight of two daggers. She grabbed them and stood up, a smile on her face as she stared at Sango.

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun." Kagome growled as she moved forward, advancing on the demon slayer.

oOo

Miroku opened his eyes to see Kaede in front of a small fire, either cooking breakfast or making tea. He yawned and stretched climbing to his feet.

"Good morning Lady Kaede," he smiled.

"Aye, a good morning it is." she said, " How did ye sleep?"

"As good as one monk can possible get under these conditions," he chuckled as he made his was to the entrance of the hut, "I'm going to go see how Sango's doing….Thank you Lady Kaede."

He slowly walked out into the open, fully aware of a certain hanyou above him, concentrating on something. Miroku picked up his staff and smiled.

"What are they doing Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied from on the roof of the hut, "Nothing much, just looks like they are sparring to me."

The monk laughed to himself as he headed towards Sango and Kagome. He could see them and they seemed to be working themselves hard by the way they were attacking each other. As he neared the scene, he watched in horror as Kagome tackled Sango to the ground. He broke into a fast sprit as Sango cried out in pain.

oOo

"Kagome what are you doing? Get off me!" Sango yelled as Kagome pulled out a dagger hidden in the back of her pants.

Sango tried forcing back Kagome's hands as the dagger neared the demon slayer's throat. As the tip of the blade touched her skin, Sango knew she was going to die, but she didn't know why.

oOo

He wasn't going to make it in time to save his precious Sango and with some quick thinking he pulled his staff and threw it at Kagome.

"NO! Kagome! Stop this madness!" he yelled out as he reached the grounds.

oOo


	20. Chapter 20

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Chapter Twenty: Kagome's transformation part two  
**

He lay on the roof watching the sunrise. He didn't know what to do anymore, he had some how lost Kagome. She had been so happy when they had first kissed, he was happy, but something had to happen. Whenever he would get close enough to tell Kagome how he felt, or show her his feelings towards her, something went horribly wrong.

_'Why can't we be happy together?'_ He asked himself, _'Why can't people just disappear so I can be with her?'_

Inuyasha watched Sango as she exited the hut she looked upset. He sighed and rolled over on his stomach trying to find something else to think about. At first he didn't notice Kagome walking out of the hut a few minutes later until her scent hit his nose.

He sat up and stared at her, he wanted to jump down and hug her, but he couldn't. Instead he just watched Kagome and the demon slayer, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes were glued to the scene.

"What are they doing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Feh," he replied, "Nothing much, just looks like they are sparing to me." _'How did he know I was watching them?'_

Momentarily forgetting about everything around him, he frowned in frustration as he remembered how Miroku and Sango had thought that Naraku had something to do with all of Inuyasha's pain and suffering, and they weren't wrong either.

The hanyou could faintly smell the fear in the air, Sango and Kagome's workout had somehow intensified tenfold. His ears twitched as he heard something whizzing in the wind, then he heard

"NO! Kagome! Stop this madness!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he saw Miroku's staff crash forcefully into Kagome. He heard her cry out and watched as her body rolled limply to a stop. He leaped off the hut and ran to her aide. When he stopped a few yards away from Miroku, who had a now unconscious demon slayer in his arms.

He hadn't even had his eyes off of Kagome for a few minutes when she jumped to her feet and unsheathed the katana that mysteriously appeared around her waist. Kagome silently charged the monk with his back to everyone, holding Sango, trying to wake her up. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and his eyes widened when he saw Kagome.

Without stopping to think, Inuyasha ran after Kagome and tackled her to the ground. As he lay on top of her, he breathed heavily, his body screaming with agony. Just as he was about to tackle Kagome, she had spun around and he ran straight into the katana's blade.

It had pierced through his whole stomach and the blade made itself known out the back of Inuyasha's torso. His head lay in the crook of Kagome's neck. He knew this position all too well. Inuyasha could feel the wetness as it quickly grew, he could smell the thick scent of his blood in the air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked huskily, "..Why.."

He could feel the blade shift in his body and sharply jerk to the side. Crying out in pain, he fought back the tears. _'How could she?'_ he asked himself.

"It hurts when the one you cared for causes you pain." she said coldly as she roughly pushed him off of herself.

As Inuyasha hit the ground the pain was too bad and he let out an agonizing muffled cry. Kagome slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off. Subconsciously she pulled loose the strands of her hair behind her ears as she looked around.

She watched as Inuyasha tried to stand on his feet. Angrily she walked over to where he was and placed her foot on the tip of the blade. He stopped moving and tilted his head back, staring into her eyes.

It hurt her to see Inuyasha in pain, even more so that she had been the cause of it. Kagome wanted to hold him, apologize for everything and pray that he would forgive her. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, her anger returned fiercely and she could feel her blood boiling.

_'He's the one who betrayed me!'_ she told herself, _'He's the one who broke my heart, inflicted pain on my body, destroying my soul! How could I forgive him! That mongrel will pay for what he has done to me!'_

Kagome pushed down the blade and she smiled as Inuyasha gasped as the sword started to retreat from his backside. He gripped the ground with his claws until he heard the hilt of the katana gently touch the ground.

"Pl-please...stop." he breathed heavily, wincing from the pain.

Growling with agitation, she knocked the defenseless Inuyasha to the ground. He lay silently on his back, waves of pain, fear, and sorrow shot throughout his muscles as he stared unblinkingly up at Kagome.

Gently she placed her foot on his chest and applied pressure. He took in his breath and held it, her eyes glimmered in the sun as she seemed to be indecisive on what to do next. With a sharp jerk, she withdrew the katana blade from the hanyou and threw it to the ground.

Miroku had finally awaken Sango and placed her on the ground. Concern filled his eyes as Sango began to walk towards the busy Kagome.

"Something's not right with her behavior Miroku, we have to stop her before she kills him." she said.

Agreeing with the demon slayer, they both silently made their way behind Kagome, creeping like wild animals, stalking their prey. Just before she could suspect anything, Miroku wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and pulled her away from the bloody mass that was Inuyasha.

"LET GO!" she screamed angrily thrashing around, struggling to break free. "I have to finish him off! I must have my revenge!"

Slowly and breathing heavily, Inuyasha got to his feet. The pain in his heart tore at him, he wanted to hate her, to made her hurt more than he did currently.

"Kagome why do you wish for revenge on Inuyasha?" Sango asked staring at her struggling friend.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, he too wanted to know why she would want to kill him. Had he done her wrong? If so, what did he do to make her hate him so?

"You saved me from my father," Kagome spat venomously staring angrily at Inuyasha, "You saved me from that demon...Then you pushed me away and dumped me to the side for Kikyo, who has already passed away so many years ago!" her voice wavered as she relived that day again. "How could you even lay a finger on me like he did! I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to be with me!"

By now she had rivers of tears streaking down her face. Cautiously Miroku released his grasp and Kagome slumped to her knees, covering her face from their view as she sobbed. Confused about what she meant by _"How could he ever lay a finer on her like that."_ he had never hurt her in any way. Grant it, he had accidentally cut her, but she ended up trying to kill him.

Carefully Inuyasha walked over to her crying form. Holding his breath to suppress the pain from his wound, the hanyou dropped to his knees and lifted her chin with his claws and drew her gaze to his amber orbs.

"But Kagome," he breathed, "I do want to be with you."

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. he could feel her completely tense up against him and the tears from her eyes dripping on to his collar bone.

"No, Inuyasha you don't." Kagome sniffled, "You never did."

Miroku watched his hanyou friend and the young maiden, he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. At first he expected to get a good whack for it, but she leaned against his body and sighed. Kirara finally decided to come out of hiding and rubbed up against Sango's leg, purring loudly.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango my dear?" he replied looking down.

"What's going to happen to us now?" she looked confused.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed kissing her throat, "I want to be with you. I want to love you."

She pulled away from him staring into his eyes. She wanted to love him, but her need for revenge was greater. She wouldn't rest until one of them were dead, and it wasn't going to be her. Thinking didn't help too much, until Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his palm and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Her emotions went out the window as she returned his kiss, hungrily, need fully, greedily. She wrapped her arms under his and pushed herself against him, deepening his kiss. Barely moving her muscles so he wouldn't feel her body move, she pulled out a long slender dagger mysteriously from the air. For some reason silent tears poured down her eyes as she pulled away from the severely injured hanyou.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." she whispered placing her forehead against his.

"For what?" he asked staring at her emotionless face.

Gripping the dagger with both of her hands, she sighed heavily. _'For loving you,'_ she told herself, _'For letting you seep into my soul, for everything.'_

"For this," she said venomously as she plunged the dagger into his left shoulder.

He cried out in shock and pain as he was stabbed yet again. He felt her grimace and he could smell her blood. the dagger had pierced through his shoulder and it's tip resided a little ways inside Kagome's own chest. He tried to hold her close, but she pushed him back, the blade retreating from her flesh. Their blood was spilled all over the green green grass.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Chapter Twenty-one: Falling into the darkness part one  
**

Miroku and Sango watched in horror as Kagome stabbed Inuyasha. They tried to go to their hanyou friend's aide, but they were frozen in shock. Kagome climbed to her feet and wiped away her tears. Her anger showed through her eyes as she turned her back on Inuyasha and headed towards the forest.

He was still alive, but barely. Getting to his feet as Kagome walked away he reached out for her. No matter what his mind told him to do, he knew deep down in his heart that Kagome would never purposely try to kill him.

"Kagome wait," he called out shrilly. "Please, don't leave me."

She stopped at the entrance of the forest and felt the cold breeze against her wet face. Turning around for one last look, she gazed at the people she once called her friends. It hurt to see them standing there confused by her actions. A small throbbing sensation in her chest where the dagger had pierced her own flesh, but it was only a dull pain.

_'If only everything was different,'_ she told herself, _'Then maybe, just maybe we all could have been happy together...All of us.'_

As she turned her back to the group she sighed heavily, she could hear Inuyasha calling for her not to go, not to leave him. But she had to get away, she had to leave this fantasy world and go back to her own before she would do something that she would later regret.

Kagome began to walk through the trees when a fierce wind began to blow and black clouds hid the sun under a blanket of darkness. She shuddered as she stopped in her tracks, something obviously wasn't right.

A loud crashing sound came from her right and a gigantic tree came tumbling down onto her. She let out a horrified scream as she jumped out of the way, tumbling onto the hard concrete like ground. She groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"You should watch where you are going," a cold voice said evilly, "Or you're bound to get hurt."

Kagome gasped as the man menacingly loomed over her cowering body. She saw his smirk across his pale face. He's the once who had approached her, he said that he wanted to help her, but she would have to help him.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Kagome stuttered backing up.

"What I want is going to be given right on a silver platter." he chuckled as he grabbed her arm.

As the mysterious man with the dead black eyes pulled her to her feet, she struggled to break free. Kagome pushed him away and kicked him in the shins. His grip wouldn't budge, and he laughed evilly at her desperate moves.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as she lashed her free fist at him, connecting with his face.

He yelled out in pain and Kagome used the technique that Sango told her to use only when in a life and death situation. Kagome waited until the man stood up erect, his eyes were glowing a dark red. Malice and destruction were all she could think of as she stared into his eyes.

She waited for the precise moment, just as he lunged for her, Kagome punched him hard in the wind pipe. Unluckily for her, he didn't even flinch, he grabbed her wrist and tore his nails into her skin. She cried out barely above a whisper.

"You stupid bitch!" he hissed digging into her bloodied wrist, "When will you learn that I'm going to get what I want and not even you can stop me!"

Something in her mind clicked as the scene played out, the roughness, the hatred, the bitter cold feeling that consumed her as he violently held her in his grasp.

"Leave me be," she cried tugging her arm. "I want to go home...Please...let me go."

His eyes flashed with delight as she begged. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed her body against his as he ran a claw up and down her soft neck. Naraku could feel her struggling to break free. Becoming annoyed with her useless pleas, he dragged his finger roughly down her neck and shoulder until he found a certain pressure point, violently he dug his finger down onto her shoulder.

She tried to cry out in pain, but he quickly captured her lips with his. Her nails clawed at him for a few seconds before her body relaxed and everything ceased in all movement, releasing her, he stared at the unconscious maiden's face and smiled as he carried her bridal style out of the forest and out towards the open.

Inuyasha stumbled as he slowly hobbled after Kagome, he called to her, begging her not to leave him, but rather she didn't hear him, or she didn't want to hear him. _'Why did I even try? I won't beg! I will not show anymore weakness to this human girl! I should punish her for trying to kill me, betraying me! That fucking wench will pay for everything she has done to me and my friends!'_ He told himself.

His ears twitched as he turned to see his friends slowly coming near him. Sango seemed to limp slightly with a morbid look on her face. Turning he looked into the forest, _'Something's not right.'_ he thought as a gigantic breeze blew cold air and dirt into the hanyou's face.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Miroku said sadly as he gazed at his bleeding friend.

"You shouldn't take this too badly, I'm---"

"Get your weapons." he growled lowly, almost so low that his friends could barely hear him. "Did I stutter? I said go get your weapons!"

Miroku only nodded as he turned back with Sango and quickly going over and getting their weapons. Miroku, luckily had only his staff, but Sango had tiny knives, daggers, some weapons that he had had no knowledge of, her katana, and gigantic boomerang that she hoisted onto her back just as a horrific scream could be heard from inside the forest, followed by an enormous crash.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped quickly into the air, making a dash for the trees only to be knocked back by a powerful gust of wind.

The monk and demon slayer rushed to the hanyou's side, helping him to his feet. They all heard the loud humming of wings and the roar of Kirara as she transformed into a ball of flames, growing into an enormous animal with sharp claws, and fangs, plus a deadly bite.

Out of nowhere hundreds of thousands of the mustard yellow hornet type bug youkai ascended from the trees, poised for an attack. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and decided to do an aerial assault as Inuyasha took a ground attack.

The hanyou angrily slashed and clawed his way through the hordes of the annoying hornets that Naraku only used for either pleasure of trying to keep Inuyasha and his friends away from someone or something.

_'Kagome's all by herself and unprotected!'_ His mind screamed as his sharp claws tore apart more of the flying insect youkai.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned to face the entrance of the forest. He could barely hear her scream, but he had still heard her none the less.

Anger pulsed through out his body as he sped off away from the flying insect youkai and towards Kagome's voice had last been, to where her scent would be. Faster than normally, Inuyasha closed in distance, he was almost there when a huge wind attack crashed into his side.

He gasped as he tumbled to the ground, doing a few lopsided summersaults before landing in a crouching position on his fingertips and toes.

"We seem to be a little anxious now don't we?" she chuckled landing on the ground softly.

"Move or die!" he threatened.

"You are in no condition to be threatening me!" Kagura growled as she hid her face behind her fan, only her red eyes piercing over the top.

"I'll show you!" he hissed venomously as he charged the wind sorceress.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Falling into the darkness part two**_

Kagura flicked her fan at the injured hanyou, a smirk played on her face. She was confident in destroying her opponent easily, on account of his ignorance and stupidity. But what she didn't expect was that Inuyasha had quickly dodged her over drawn out attack and now was countering with his own.

Growling he swiped his protruding claws at her, yelling "Iron Reaver" as he ripped through her kimono injuring the shoulder in which she used her precious fan, nearly ripping it clear from its socket.

Kagura angrily cried out in pain and shock. _'When did he become so fast?'_ she asked herself as she spun around to try and attack, only to find the hanyou looming over her. His eyes flashed a bright red tint as his claws gripped her arm and twisted it sharply. Pain and anguish soared through her body and she knew that she was going to die by the hands of a half demon.

The hanyou chuckled as he pushed on the demon's arm, his eyes filled with pleasure as he heard the loud snapping of a stubborn bone. Inuyasha began to crave for more pain, he wanted to see this bitch bleed for trying to fight him. He violently jerked Kagura's arm until the bone had sliced through her skin, blood splattering all over, on her, some on the grass, and even Inuyasha.

Once he saw and smelt Kagura's blood and fear his eyes flashed red, he wanted more, craved for it, he needed it.

oOo

Miroku and Sango tired easily as they fought the winged hornets until the youkai had mysteriously vanished. It was just like "poof" and they were gone. Kirara landed gently on the ground and the monk and demon slayer gratefully got off the neko youkai's back.

Sango looked around and spied Inuyasha as he attacked Kagura with an unusual speed. It was quicker than that of his half brother Sesshomaru and that of his rival the wolf youkai prince, Koga, or so she personally thought. She grabbed onto Miroku's robe and turned his face to their hanyou friend.

Miroku gaped in utter shock at what he saw. The hanyou had never so carelessly harmed another being like he was currently, let alone chuckle at his work.

"S--"

"Why if it isn't the young monk and demon exterminator." A voice filled with malice cooed.

Cautiously they both turned to face the voice, their eyes widened and Sango's mouth hung open. Naraku floated above them a few feet away and a few feet up in the air. He had a young girl with long silver hair, a silver kimono, black eyes; they were dead eyes; and a tiny rounded mirror in her pale hands, she was standing beside him. And there in the midst of it all lay Kagome, her head hung lifelessly, her arms and legs dangled from Naraku's grasp. She was in his arms. Her once put up hair was now down, but hung freely, inching its way to the ground as if it was able to reach it. The worst thing wasn't that she was in Naraku's arms, but that Miroku and Sango weren't even sure if Kagome was alive or not.

oOo

Naraku lazily picked up the unconscious maiden in his arms, he smirked at how light she actually was. He would have just left after finishing off Inuyasha, taking the radiant Kagome as his mate, but after seeing her touch the filthy mongrel all Naraku wanted now was to dispose of them all.

Slowly he walked passed the trees, his mind planning many evil ways on how he was going to take their lives. How slow it was going to be, how painful, and how much fun it was going to be to see them squirm in his powerful hands. After all if it wasn't for his cunning plans and interventions, these humans and hanyou might have actually been happy, even if he didn't use that worthless wretch, who was the prince of the wolf youkai tribe in his plans. Happiness made Naraku completely sick. Evil, now that was the key to everything. How something could just become tainted by little amounts of malice.

He passed a fallen tree and watched as Kanna appeared from out of the darkness. Her mirror glimmered slightly as she drifted silently on the ground.

"The hanyou has began to loose control." Kanna said emotionlessly.

"What is going on?" Naraku asked seemingly bored.

"He is fighting with Kagura." The tiny demon replied showing Inuyasha and Kagura's fight through her mirror.

Naraku nodded and a cloud of miasma clouded around his and Kanna's feet. Quickly they floated up into the air and out of the forest, just to be hovering a few feet away from Miroku and Sango.

"S--"

"Why if it isn't the young monk and demon exterminator." He cooed staring at them dangerously.

He couldn't help but smirk at the look in their eyes. He turned his gaze to Inuyasha and Kagura, and frowned. His minion was loosing and it seemed like Kagura was about to lose her life as well. Kanna had been correct when she said that Inuyasha was showing signs of insanity.

Naraku's smiled returned as he floated away from the monk and demon slayer, leaving them to face Kanna and her soul stealing mirror. He eyed Inuyasha, _'This is almost too easy.'_ He smirked as he let go of the unconscious maiden in his arms.

oOo

Inuyasha was about to finish off the wind youkai when he heard something large hit the ground with a thud. Everything seemed to stop until a familiar scent hit his nostrils, the scent of wild flowers, Kagome's scent.

Turning his head, he saw Kagome's body lying motionless on the ground. He released Kagura and rushed over to the fallen girl's side. Kneeling over her, the hanyou rolled her onto her back. Looking at her face he now felt how much pain he was in. He sat down on the ground and held her upper torso in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but she was still alive. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Everything was going all wrong. It was as if the world was against him and Kagome. Subconsciously he began to rock her back and forth when something flashed in his eyes. Glancing down at Kagome's chest, Inuyasha saw the hilt of an old sword between her breasts.

At first it seemed as if it had been pierced through, but the end of the blade was no where in sight and he couldn't smell her blood anywhere. Cautiously he took the hilt into his hand and carefully began to pull it out. His eyes widened as an old beat up katana emerged from Kagome's chest. Inuyasha stared at it quizzically, not sure of how to react.

"How pathetic." Naraku hissed glaring down at the hanyou, "Now the mongrel has a new toy."

Inuyasha cast his gaze upwards to Naraku and growled angrily as he gently set Kagome down onto the grass and then jumped up onto his feet going directly into a fighting stance.

"It's about time you show your dammed ugly face to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well it's good to see you too." Naraku cooed as he landed on the ground directly behind the unconscious Kagome.

"Who ever said it was good to see a bastard like you!" Inuyasha growled as he eyed his surroundings.

Sango and Miroku looked as though they were having a rather hard time with a tiny female demon with a round mirror. Kirara was picking at Kagura who held her fan with her good arm, who was not doing too well.

"It's good for me!" Naraku became serious, "Because another victim dies tonight!"

Inuyasha jumped into the air and lunged at Naraku, who dodged the hanyou and landed swiftly onto the ground with his eyes glaring mischievously.

"Hold still you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled charging Naraku once again, swinging the sword at the demon.

Naraku dodged the sword as it transformed from a useless katana and into a gigantic fang like sword. A pure aura surrounding it.

"Hmm, it looks as though as you've gotten a new toy." He cooed trying to find something to regain his advantage.

He spied Kagome, she was on her knees rubbing her head as if she had just awaken from a deep sleep. An evil smile grew on his face and he knew what he was going to do.

oOo

Kagome could feel the warmth of somebody's arms around her and she had felt truly safe. Her chest had hurt a tad but she didn't know why. But as soon as the slight discomfort ceased she felt her body go numb again. She though she had passed out until who ever was holding her placed her back onto the cold hard ground.

"It's about time you show your dammed ugly face to me!" she heard Inuyasha yell.

Silently she listened to the conversation that went on close to her body. She didn't move, not until she was completely one hundred percent sure that they were at least a little ways from her. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the cloudless, clear blue sky. Kagome rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her knees.

Feeling a bit dizzy she rubbed her head, her eyes glancing around. Everything around her was blurry, so she rubbed her eyes and gasped silently as he stared at her with his black eyes, smiling widely. Quickly getting to her feet she backed up. Kagome didn't like the way he was leering at her. Inuyasha was a little ways in front of her with a mysterious sword in his grasp.

oOo

Sango looked over at Miroku hesitantly as the demon with silver hair and black eyes stared at them emotionlessly. It sent chills up her spine, that girl was so creepy. The monk gave her a reassuring wink as he pulled his staff off the ground and flinging it at the child youkai with the mirror.

oOo


	23. Chapter 23

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three: The final battle part one**_

She thought his staff should of hit the demoness named Kanna, but the girl held up her mirror and the staff was flung back at Miroku, powerfully knocking him to the ground. Sango rushed over to the monk's side and helped him get firmly onto his feet. She would have been worried about his wandering hands, but this was not a time to be trying to cop a feel and he knew it too.

"I'm alright Sango." He breathed picking up his staff.

"You just try and stay alive okay Miroku." It was more of a demand as she put her boomerang onto her back.

Together they stood side by side facing Kanna. Both unsure of how they were going to defeat their enemy, both of them doing this for revenge against Naraku. The hot sun was beating heavily down on Sango's back as tiny droplets of sweat ran down her face.

As quickly as she could, the demon slayer withdrew a pouch from one of her carefully hidden pockets. Jolting to her side, she took of in a fast run, making sure that her mask was on properly, she charged Kanna. Just as their was only a few feet and closing between the two females, Sango leaped up into the air and threw a handful of the poison powder at the youkai.

Fighting back the urge to just attack, she made her way back over to Miroku's side. Breathing heavily, she crouched down on her knees trying to catch her breath, fatigue was beginning to fight against her from her previous activities that day. Miroku gently placed his hand on Sango's shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

"..Sango.." he muttered, "Get up.."

"What's wrong?" she breathed looking up at the monk.

"We're not finished yet," he replied looking at her sternly, "So get up…"

She nodded and slowly got back onto her feet, only to gaze directly into Kanna's dead black eyes. Her mirror reflected the sunlight and it hit a near by tree, causing it to become engulfed in flames.

For some reason a gigantic breeze blew by making Sango shiver. She looked up at the sky to see gray storm clouds magically appear. She could hear the cackling of thunder and her eyes widened as a flash of lightning shot across the sky angrily.

"Miroku…I…" She started.

Miroku nudged Sango's side roughly forcing her to come back to her senses. He glared at her and pointed to Kanna. The demon slayer blushed slightly, embarrassed and regained her composure. The monk grabbed a hold of the rosary beads on his right with his left hand and pointed his palm towards the female youkai.

"I'll distract her…" he said hoarsely, "You get Kirara and get this youkai from behind…"

"Okay Miroku…But what about you?" Sango asked quickly.

"I'll be fine," the monk smiled slightly before becoming serious. "You just take care of yourself and be careful."

Hesitantly Sango nodded and gave the monk a chaste kiss on the cheek before jogging away quickly. Whistling loudly for Kirara, who came to the demon slayer almost instantly.

Miroku stared at his opponent, his enemy, trying to figure out if she would be able to reflect his attack back at him. _'I may not get to have my exact revenge on Naraku…'_ he told himself, _'But this is good enough for me as long as Sango is safe.'_

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and was hoisted up into the cloudy air. She felt a drop of ice cold rain fall onto her hands, simultaneously followed by an instant shower. Wiping the water from her eyes, she glanced down at Miroku just as he released the wind tunnel, the air around him almost instantly becoming hectic. She watched silently for her chance. Kanna was reflecting the wind tunnel, but it seemed equally matched by Miroku. Both monk and youkai were slowly pulled closer to one another inch, by inch.

She watched intently from her perch on Kirara's back as Miroku struggled, trying to gain control, clutching his hand.

The fierce wind made his robes flutter violently and the sweat ran down his paling face. His once tied up hair was now loosely flying around his face.

"Kirara don't move ne?" Sango whispered into the neko youkai's ear.

The neko roared quietly as Sango climbed to her feet, unhooking her boomerang from her back. The demon slayer eyes the angle she was at, trying to find the best position. Grinning widely she stood erect and flung the gigantic boomerang down at Kanna.

It all happened so quickly for Miroku. At first he was battling for control over the reflection of his wind tunnel, and then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sango's boomerang come hurtling towards the demoness. In the blink of an eye the large boomerang collided with Kanna sending her flying into a near by tree.

Miroku quickly replaced the rosary back on his hand and faced the youkai before he unleashed his wind tunnel again and sucking her into his void. Closing it off, the monk collapsed tiredly to his knees, panting and breathing heavily.

He hadn't noticed the rain at first, but not if felt good against his body. The adrenaline had began to leave his body and soon his breathing become normal, well that is until Sango dropped her to knees next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Why Sango my dear.." he coughed grinning widely, "We could begin right this very moment if ye wish….I will not object to your advances…"

As soon as she felt his wandering hand on her backside, Sango pushed away from the monk, her face red with an enormous blush, her eyes so angry she could murder. Slapping him across the face with a _'Whap!'_ she got up and stared at him.

"You Hentai!" she growled.

oOo

Inuyasha dully noted that it had started to rain as it pounded on his head. He could smell and hear a fire dying down somewhere off to his side. The sword in his hand pulsed as though it was alive and his adrenaline was rushing like crazy. Even though everything around him grew cold, his skin was burning up and he himself was hot and sweaty.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time…" He said laughing a bit.

"Have you been waiting this long to die?" Naraku hissed venomously, "Because if so…I'll make this quick for you.."

Growling angrily the hanyou swung his sword, sending enormous waves of energy at Naraku. He dodged and appeared behind the unsuspecting Kagome, who stood as though she was frozen in place.

"…Kagome…" he whispered

She gasped as a hand snaked around her neck and she felt somebody's hot breath on her ear. Her gaze found its way to the hanyou a few feet away from her. Her heart raced, it took almost all her strength not to call out to Inuyasha.

"You've helped me.." Naraku said huskily into her ear, sending chills up her spine. "But you didn't finish the job." Her eyes went wide as his hand closed around her neck firmly, "And Now I'm going to finish you off."

Kagome whimpered as Naraku took his free hand and gingerly touched the top of her chest. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stared at Inuyasha, he had a blank expression on his face and the sword in his hand fell to the floor with a soft thud.

_'Call out to him!'_ an unfamiliar woman's voice said softly, _'Let him know that you need his help!…Let him save you before it's too late…'_

There was a sharp pain in her chest as Naraku cut the skin and cloth of the top of her breast. The tears poured from her eyes as she winced in pain. The rain fell heavily from the sky and it became so cold that mist was coming off the blood that had escaped Kagome's body.

The coldness of the raindrops stung her body leaving her practically numb and frozen in Naraku's hands, and Inuyasha still stood in place, a horrified expression on his face.

"Inuyasha.." Naraku chuckled evilly, "Why does a woman seem to look so radiant and fragile before she dies?"

She let out a cry of pain as her leg felt the inexplicable pain she had suffered only about a week before. Sango and Miroku heard Kagome and went to her aide only to be stopped by an injured wind sorceress.

They both knew that she would be easy to defeat once they had distracted her long enough. Sango looked off to her side and whistled for Kirara, who immediately attacked Kagura from the side. Miroku smirked as he held out his palm. Both he and Sango knew that he wouldn't used it for a bit so he could recover, but Kagura didn't and Sango taking advantage of the situation hid behind the wind youkai.

As soon as Kagura was concentrated on Kirara and the monk, Sango unsheathed her katana and sliced the wind sorceress in half. Kagura's body immediately crystallized and fluttered to the ground as the rain pounded harshly on everyone. There was another loud roar of thunder and a faint flash of lightning.

Quickly the three of them rushed over to Inuyasha's side. Sango held her boomerang tightly, Miroku with is staff, and Kirara with her fangs bared, dripping with saliva as she growled deeply in her throat.

Naraku laughed at their antics. So what if it was four against one. He was stronger then all of them. He told himself that no one would ever be able to defeat himself.

He watched as the Inu-hanyou's eyes narrowed angrily. He could hear the faint gritting of teeth. As soon as Inuyasha took a step forward Naraku tsked and smiled evilly.

oOo


	24. Chapter 24

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-four: The final battle part two**_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naraku warned.

"Why not!" Inuyasha snarled.

He chuckled as he released Kagome from his grasp. She tried to move away, but she only collapsed onto her hands and knees. Her blood was oozing out from the back of her thigh. The next thing she knew was the excruciating pain over her face as she screamed.

Kagome dug her fingers into the earth, trying to cease the pain. She could no longer see from her right eye and the rain cause more intense pain on her body as the cold droplets of water stung her wounds.

"Because…." Naraku hissed. "Every move you make will eventually kill her…"

"Ka-Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered.

The rain stopped and the clouds dispersed in a matter of minutes. A cold breeze blew by as Inuyasha's nostrils were filled with Kagome's blood, tears, and fear. He wanted to go to her, protect her from harm, but he couldn't it was just like all the other times that he couldn't protect her.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled staring at his enemy.

Naraku pointed at Kagome and snapped his fingers. Kagome clenched the ground, keeping her mouth tightly closed forcing herself not to scream as an evil entity pressed against her chest compressing her ribs.

Tears flowed from her eyes washing away her blood, dripping onto the ground painting it with redness. She could feel the tiny pinpricks of pain and hear the slight cracking as her ribs began to break.

Her hair clung to her face in a clump of messiness and she couldn't take much more of the pain. Kagome bit down onto her lower lip until she could taste the metallic bitterness of her own blood.

She began cough as she realized that she was holding her breath. As she felt the immense pressure against her chest leave, she looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes flickered red and then everything became blurry and she fell to the ground in a heap of blood, and now torn up flesh, seemingly unconscious.

"You see Inuyasha…" Naraku cooed, "I always win. I won ten years ago when I had slain Kikyo, and I win now as I rid myself of you and your pathetic company."

"You haven't won yet!" Inuyasha barked angrily, "I will never let you win!"

"Aye…See that's where you're wrong hanyou.." Naraku started as his grin widened on his face, "I won the moment that you let that wolf youkai carry away this young maiden. Ever since she arrived I knew that she would be your downfall. The one thing that could secure your death and my victory.'

"Did you honestly thing that you could hide her from me Inuyasha? All I had to do was wait until she was alone and injured…That's when I took on the shape of that elderly woman Kaede and fed a load of lies and what not to the one you call Kagome…It was actually quite easy for me to bend her mind to my favor…at first."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles as he glared daggers at Naraku.

"Yes, yes…Of course. I've heard that little phrase of yours quite a few times already." Naraku said almost yawning. "Well it was easy to get you both on the other side of the well…Which intrigues me to how you could go through it…and well her father's death fit into my plans perfectly. When he died, I absorbed him. How did I do that you say?….Quite easy since the pathetic girl took the arrows with her that I had given oh so willingly…"

Even though Kagome seemed unconscious, her mind raced with thoughts. Her body may have been numb and she wanted to sleep, she forced herself to stay awake long enough to hear everything.

"…When I saw that her father had severely injured you, I nearly leaped for joy. So I made Sango…by the way thanks…kill the fox tike, playing on her anger, which worked out perfectly for me…" Naraku cackled for a minute before he continued, "All I needed was either a; have Kagura finish your worthless ass, or b; knowing your attitude problem, have you say something so repulsive that Kagome would hate you for the rest of both your lives. Which you did!…"

Inuyasha tried to keep calm, but all of the information that Naraku was feeding to them was making the Inu-hanyou full with rage, his blood was boiling so much that you could cook an egg on his forehead.

"…And when I had Kagome all alone and to myself I jumped at the chance to either kill her off, or make her suffer…Obviously I made her believe that you Inuyasha were the one who was hurting her, breaking her ribs, ripping open her skin so she could bleed to death…leaving her betrayed living only to kill you…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Naraku used her to kill her father and he tried to kill her, not Inuyasha. A single tear fell from her face, though nobody could see it since her face was on the ground. She wanted to die. How could she have let it get this bad?

"..Though…" Naraku cooed, "My plan faltered when she began to heal..I could feel the girl slipping from my grasp. So, when I led her to the heart of the forest, I made sure that she saw that I was right, she was going to help me finish off my plans if she liked it or not! But in the morning I didn't see the fight between the demon exterminator and Kagome coming…The malice and hatred showed, and I wanted to see death among friends. I wanted all of you to suffer!'

"..And when you intervened, it brought joy to my eyes. She was going to kill all of you for the betrayal of one. Now how good is that? Very evil indeed…Aye my planned worked as I watched her deliver what I thought to be the final blows. The miasma that I shared with the pure and innocent maiden had turned her into something different, something tainted…"

Naraku's voice lowered as he grew angry, "But when she didn't kill you off, I had to punish her…For such insolence. Nobody disobeys me and comes out of it alive.."

She could feel her body jerk and leave the ground. Her left eye opened a bit and she was a few feet off the ground. She could feel the warmth of her blood run down her body. Her good eye caught Inuyasha's rage filled orbs and she became afraid, for her life, for everyone of her friends, for Inuyasha himself.

He flung his hand up sharply behind the floating Kagome. She let out an agonizing scream as the faint ripping sound of her flesh could been heard. He had cut her deeply from her chest to her navel. Luckily for her, the cut wasn't deep enough to where her innards would just fall out from her body, but not shallow enough to keep her alive for more then a short while with out medial treatment.

She let her head drop lifelessly as she struggled for air. Her blood had splattered everywhere, leaving droplets dancing on Inuyasha's face, in his silvery hair and on his red haori.

"…I..nu..yasha…" she breathed softly into the breeze, she couldn't even hear herself speak.

Finished with her torture, he dropped her to the ground. His smiled couldn't be any wider, and his malicious plans were almost complete. Naraku looked straight into the Inu-hanyou's eyes, there were a dark red. He had one purple stripe on each side of his face. Inuyasha's claws had grown about twice their original size and his over sized fangs protruded menacingly from his lower lip.

Inuyasha had snapped. Once Kagome had called his name, he had lost all control over his pulsating demon blood. It overwhelmed him, consumed him, and her blood and tears had only made everything worse.

Upon seeing this, Miroku and Sango rushed over to Kagome's side lifting her bloodied and practically lifeless form onto Kirara's back. Sango looked back at Inuyasha, then to Miroku.

"I'll take Kagome back to the village.." She said sternly, "If I don't hurry she won't make it. But you stay with Inuyasha, keep an eye on him Miroku. And please be careful…I don't know what I'd do without you.."

She quickly climbed onto Kirara's back, while holding onto the neko youkai's fur and took off into the sky. Sango was worried. _'What's going to happen if Inuyasha doesn't transform back into his hanyou state? Will Miroku make it out alive? Will anyone survive?'_ she asked herself these questions as Kirara stopped in front of the hut.

Picking up Kagome, the demon slayer walked into the hut, unaware that she was leaving a trail of blood behind her. Upon entering the hut, she spied Kaede sitting down, potions boiling in a fire. Bandages at her sides and everything else that applied to the old priestess' medicinal knowledge.

"Hurry Sango, bring her here." Kaede demanded, "We don't have much time.."

Sango nodded and laid Kagome's bleeding body down in front of Kaede. Then she stood up straight and glanced out the door.

"..Next time ye all wish to have a battle, go off somewhere not so close to this village…" Kaede said as she began her work.

oOo


	25. Chapter 25

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five: The final battle part three**_

"Where are all the villagers?" Sango asked facing Kaede so she could watch.

"I told them to seek shelter once the battle had started." Kaede said roughly, "They are all inside their huts.. Thank Kami that the fighting hasn't moved to this village.."

"Do you need any help lady Kaede?" the demon slayer questioned.

"Nay, I don't, but tell me what all has happened to Inuyasha." The elderly priestess replied as she bandaged up Kagome's thigh.

"When Naraku wounded Kagome, he went crazy….I guess because Inuyasha has become a demon, a full demon." Sango said.

"A full demon?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Yes," Sango replied.

There was a moment of silence while Kaede quickly bandaged up all of Kagome's deep wounds. Potions and herbs were given to ease the pain and help fight any type of infections. Sango's eyes darted from outside the hut and back onto Kagome, she wasn't sure of which that she should keep an eye on.

As soon as the elderly priestess finished, she pulled out a black beaded rosary with what looked like fangs on it. Kaede closed her eyes and chanted something inaudible to Sango's ears until the rosary disappeared and the old woman opened her eyes.

"We must pray that lady Kagome wakes up before Inuyasha reaches her.." Kaede said as she stood up, cleaning her hut and putting away some of her herbs.

_"What does Kaede mean by 'we must pray that Kagome awake before Inuyasha comes" ?'_ Sango thought, _'What's going on out there that I don't know about? I hope Miroku's okay….'_

oOo

Miroku watched Sango leave with Kagome. He wanted to show her his affection, but this was neither the time nor the place. Snapping out of a brief dreamland, Miroku quickly went off into the sidelines, keeping an eye on Inuyasha, but waiting patiently for Naraku to fall.

oOo

Naraku almost felt like he should be scared of the Inu-hanyou and become cowardly and leave the fight, but he didn't want to give Inuyasha the chance to live any longer than what he had originally planned. With careful precision, Naraku let his miasma surround his own body, trying to give himself something of protection.

oOo

Inuyasha laughed as he watched his prey's desperate attempt to keep his attacks at bay. It would have worked if he was still a half demon, but he wasn't, and now he could easily destroy Naraku and go for the prize, the maiden who's blood soaked the once green grass, the one who had tried to kill him earlier.

He snarled as he walked into the clouds. His mind screamed for the thick red blood, he needed to feel it on his claws. He wanted to stare into the eyes of something while it struggled for life.

Just as he was about to take off to get a better idea of where Naraku was hiding, he sniffed the air and in the blink of an eye, he jerked to his left grabbing an article of clothing, then throwing it out of the cloud of miasma. Inuyasha left the cloud as well, finding himself facing Naraku, who was quickly getting up onto his feet, but not quick enough for Inuyasha's liking.

He hadn't even gotten onto both of his feet when Inuyasha charged at Naraku, grabbing a hold of his neck and squeezing it tightly. The Inu-hanyou had a mischievous smile played on his face, making him look like some kind of foreign monster.

"And here I though that you'd be some kind of challenge to me.." Inuyasha laughed roughly.

"..Expect the unexpected.." Naraku managed to choke out.

Eyebrows raised curiously as he smirked, Inuyasha released his claws from Naraku's neck and sized his enemy up waiting for a particular moment.

"You're right Naraku.." Inuyasha chuckled, "Always expect the unexpected…You bastard!"

And with that Inuyasha rammed his sharp talon like claws into Naraku's unsuspecting and unprotected chest. The dark red blood oozed around the hanyou's wrist as he pushed his hand deeper into Naraku's body. He would have cried out in pain if the Inu-hanyou hadn't gripped his heart in-between his claws and yanked it from out Naraku's body.

Now all over the body of Inuyasha lay sprinkles and drops of different people's blood. Kagome's, Kagura's and now Naraku's. The warmth of the blood made his adrenaline rush, he needed more bloodshed, and he wanted more.

The pulsating heart in Inuyasha's palm continued to beat for a moment longer before going limp. He crushed it in his hand, letting the now jelly like muscle squeeze through his fingers, and all he could see was red.

Naraku's body melted as it slowly seeped into the ground and he was no more. No longer an enemy to strive to kill, no longer a nuisance, and no longer breathing, a living being, He was nothing at all and there was nothing left of him to boot.

oOo

The monk was horrified on how much pain the hanyou had inflicted on their enemy. The demon for that Inuyasha was currently in kind of scared Miroku. Getting up from his spot, he took off in a fast run towards the village, he had to make it there and warn Sango and Kaede before it was too late.

"Where do you think you're going monk?" A voice growled from beside him.

A giant clawed hand came from out of nowhere and Miroku barely dodge getting himself decapitated, but settled on his shoulder getting slashed. Miroku tumbled to the ground at the entrance of the village and rolled onto his back.

The demon Inuyasha loomed over the defenseless monk, his staff was currently a few feet out of reach. Inuyasha picked up Miroku from the front of his robes and lifted him off the ground to where they were at eye level.

Miroku gulped, then looked into the bloodthirsty eyes of his certainly insane hanyou friend. Something caught the corner of the monk's eye and he briefly glanced at it. _'A rosary? Why is there a--'_

"Sango!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs, "The containment spell! The containment spell!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears at the monk's screeching, he didn't know why the man was yelling like that, but he'd caught the scent of Kagome's scent, that of wildflowers and blood. His nose picked up the scent of fear also and he smirked tossing the monk to the ground.

oOo

"Sango!" she heard him scream from somewhere outside, " The containment spell! The containment spell!"

"Lady Kaede!" Sango yelled, "Inuyasha's coming!"

"Aye my child!" Kaede said kneeling down to Kagome and shaking the girl's shoulders lightly, "Lady Kagome! Ye need to wake up! Lady Kagome! My child open ye eyes, we need ye!"

Sango turned her gaze back outside only to see red. She gasped as she looked up to be staring into the blood red eyes of Inuyasha. A piece of a tattered robe clung to his sharp claws, while a wide grin played on his face.

_'Oh, no Miroku!'_ Her mind screamed as Inuyasha moved closer.

"Move aside demon slayer.." he growled in a low threatening voice.

She shook her head and blocked the entrance, "You're not coming in this hut…"

"Bitch," Inuyasha snarled bringing his claws to her neck, "I didn't ask you to move…I'm telling you, ordering you to move your human ass out of my way before I rip you in half.."

"I won't let you hurt Kagome!" She hissed angrily.

"Fine wench," he chuckled, "Have it your way.."

Inuyasha stepped back and pretended to turn around and begin to walk away. When he spun around grabbing Sango by her hair and throwing her outside and away from the hut.

oOo

At first the demon slayer believed that the hanyou was giving up, but when his claws grasped her long dark brown hair and in the blink of an eye threw her out of his way, she knew better. Sango had expected to hit something hard like a tree, or a fence, or another hut, but what she collided with was soft until she felt the hard ground as she tumbled to a halt.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel the heavy breathing on her neck by somebody. She felt the strong arms around her body, someone was laying on top of her rather unconscious or not wanting to get off her, and she had had a faint clue to whom it was.

"..Monk..." She said trying to keep calm, "Get up off me.."

"Oh, Sango my dear," he panted, "You're okay!"

"Yes, or course I'm okay, but Kagome needs help!" She growled pushing him off herself, "Inuyasha needs to be stopped."

Miroku got up and held out a hand for Sango. He dusted himself off and pulled out a few seals from inside his robe. Then he grabbed Sango's hand and ran towards the hut.

oOo

As Inuyasha stepped inside the hut, he immediately spied the elderly woman over Kagome, trying to wake her, trying to get the unconscious maiden say a containment spell, or whatever the hell everyone was getting all butt hurt about.

_'She's going to pay!'_ He told himself, _'She's going to wish that she'd never been born! The wench betrayed me!'_

He growled deeply into his chest, baring his fangs to the old priestess. He slowly came closer and the stench of blood and fear grew stronger.

"Don't do this Inuyasha!" Kaede said pleadingly.

"Old hag either way I'm going to get her…" He snarled taking a step closer, "And whether it be my way or the 'You'll surely die' way. But you'll give her to me none the less. You'll see…"

oOo


	26. Chapter 26

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-six: Contain me**_

****Kagome could feel someone trying to wake her up, and she tried to open her eyes, to stir, but she only fell deeper into her unconscious state. Her subconscious flashed pictures of her family, old memories; good and bad.

She felt as though she was running around in an endless maze, darkness all around her. She needed somebody next to her, she wanted somebody by her side. There came a flash of light, but it was only a brief one.

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome looked around for any sign of an exit or something that would tell her which way to go. She could hear a faint voice calling to her, pleading for her to come. Reluctantly, she followed until she saw a faint glowing form.

The person looked sad and lonely as an imaginary wind blew his black tresses across his dark tanned skin. His violet eyes stared into hers as if peering into her soul.

"Kagome?" He whispered with a surprised tone in his voice.

As the light faded enough to where Kagome didn't have to squint her eyes, the young boy had came a few feet away from her body, a worried expression playing on his face.

"You can't be here Kagome.." he said quickly. "You have to leave! Go wake up! You're not safe here!"

"What do you mean I'm not safe here?" She asked confusedly, "Who are you?"

His hand gripped hers and he tried to lead her away, but she wouldn't budge. She didn't know who he was, but the way his touch made her feel warm and safe it was oddly familiar. She stared hard at his facial features, hoping to make a match somewhere, but when he frowned in frustration her eyes widened in surprise.

"..Inuyasha?.." she gasped pulling out of his grasp and backing up away from him.

"No--Don't be afraid of me Kagome, please…" he begged her as he stood there, "I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me.."

"Inuyasha…How could yo-..How could I?…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she looked away from him.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha wrap his arms around her body. He hugged her tightly as his cheek lay against hers. His breath was hot against her neck and she felt chills run up her spine as he spoke.

"It's not your fault.." he whispered, "Please don't cry…I can't bare to see you sad.. It's hurts Kagome.. It breaks my heart to see you cry because of me.."

She touched a stray strand of his long black hair and it instantly turned to silver. He loosened his hold on her and she looked up at his now amber orbs. She gently touched one of his triangular ears and it twitched.

"I can't protect you Kagome.." he said sullenly, "You must open your eyes and contain me before it's too late..You have to say the word that will forever keep me from harming you!"

"But Inuyasha.." she started.

"Shhhh," He put one of his clawed fingers to her lips instructing her to cease her chatter, "Do as I ask this one time.."

He took off his haori and placed it over her shoulders and brushed the stray hair away from her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Say the word. Kagome, contain my spirit…" he whispered as his lips brushed against her forehead, and then he was gone.

oOo

Kaede was some how able to keep Inuyasha away from the unconscious Kagome until Sango and Miroku had come to the entrance of the hut. Then the hanyou dove at Kaede, successfully knocking the old priestess away from his next victim.

He picked up Kagome by the front of her shirt and bandages, lifting her well enough of a few inches off the ground. Her head lolled lifelessly to one of her shoulders exposing the side of her neck. Her veins were now in clear view of the transformed hanyou.

Glancing back at the ones he called friends, his smirked and the mischievous expression grew bigger. Sango struggled to break free from Miroku's strong hold on her. She was fuming, a weapon grasped tightly in her right hand, her knuckles were practically white.

"Let her go!" Sango screamed, "Damn you Inuyasha! I'll kill you myself if I have to!"

Inuyasha growled irritably, immediately followed by silence. Miroku had clamped one of his hands over the hysterical demon slayer's mouth after handing a few white pieces of paper over to Kaede. The hanyou's attention turned back to the unconscious Kagome because of the scent of her tears. He frowned as he wiped the water from her pale face feeling the shivers that ran throughout her body.

"You stupid bitch!" he snarled as he gripped her chin in his clawed hand, "I'll take pleasure in killing you slowly.."

His eyes were drawn to the juncture of her neck where a large vein pulsed. He wanted to taste her skin before he would rip her to shreds. Gently he lowered his head and kissed Kagome's neck, letting his tongue roughly go across her vein.

Kagome's eyes shot open at his "soft caress". She had found a word, taking him off guard she pulled out of his grasp, tearing her shirt and bandages. Time seemed to slow down as she began to fall backwards, but she could only catch a slight glimpse of his triangular silver ears and she could hear a faint whisper in her mind.

_'Contain my spirit me…'_

"….Sit…" she whispered softly.

His eyes widened in anger, but then the rosary around his neck began to glow and he went crashing into the ground face first. He couldn't move and he growled angrily as he tried to get up so he could kill her then and there.

Kagome closed her eyes once Inuyasha hit the floor and let herself collide with the hard surface. It knocked the air from her lungs and when she opened her eyes everything was blurry until it went black.

oOo

Kaede moved quickly as Inuyasha lay struggling on the ground, growling and shouting profanities. Before the spell could ware off and he could get up, she placed a few seals underneath his haori and one on his neck. When she finished, the elderly woman rushed over to Kagome and looked back at the monk and demon slayer.

"No matter how much ye like those positions, I need ye young monk to help carry Kagome into the other room."

Sango elbowed Miroku when he didn't let go of her. He blushed then released the demon slayer, helping move Kagome into the room in which Sango slept in.

Cautiously the demon slayer walked over to the fallen hanyou. She frowned before she rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were ablaze, blood red and it gave her the creeps.

"Bitch!" he snarled baring his fangs, "Take these seals off me now!"

She stood up with her hands on her hips and briefly stuck out her tongue. "Inuyasha.." she said snobbishly, "You are in no condition to be ordering me around."

"Why you litt--"

**_CRACK!_** Out of nowhere Sango pulled out her boomerang and knocked Inuyasha upside the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Miroku rushed out of the room with Kaede right behind him. When he saw the unconscious hanyou and the demon slayer with a victorious smirk on her face, the monk laughed.

Sango looked at the laughing Miroku and she blushed. Strapping her boomerang onto her back, she brushed the invisible dust from her outfit.

"So-How's Kagome doing?" She asked changing the subject while glancing uneasily up at Kaede.

"She's going to be just fine after she rests a bit." The old priestess replied as she began to pick up the rest of the herbs were spilled all over the floor around Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up at the monk.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand as he tried to think of something good to say. Watching her eyes sparkle, Miroku was suddenly lost for words and he froze. This hadn't happened to him before when he tried to talk to her, but now it was different.

"Um…uh.. Never mind.." he gave up.

"Oh, okay then." She sighed as she made her way from the hut.

Slowly she walked until she was back at the exact spot where the final battle against Naraku had taken place. Even though she hadn't killed Naraku like she'd vowed, since he was dead, technically it meant that she got some kind of revenge right? She was in the fight that brought the worthless half demon to his demise, so she was happy with that. Maybe a little upset on how it all transpired, but her mind was almost pleased with the out come.

Finding a nice place to rest, Sango settled underneath a cherry blossom tree; one of the few that had survived the miasma and what not. She took off her boomerang and laid it down beside herself as she closed her eyes and tried her best to relax.

oOo


	27. Chapter 27

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-seven: Comfort and pain**_

Sadly Miroku watched her leave with disappointment visible in her expression. He sighed himself and sat down on the hard floor, left with his thoughts.

"Let me dress ye wound young monk." Kaede said sitting down in front of him.

He nodded and shed off his robe from his chest. The aroma of mint filled the room and he smiled a bit. He was constantly brought back to thinking about that one day fate had wanted him to be happy and how he had kissed Sango without being worried about her beating him to an inch of his life. Feeling the old priestess pinch him, he winced and pulled back on his robe.

"Ye should go to her," she said putting her things away, "Lady Sango needs some comfort right now."

"Thank you Lady Kaede," Miroku replied getting to his feet and brushing himself off. Going to the entrance of the hut, he picked up his staff and glanced back at the elderly woman, "For everything."

It didn't take him long to finally figure out where Sango was currently hiding out and he slowly approached her. She looked like she was fast asleep and he smiled.

"I know you're here Miroku." She said opening her eyes.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't know if you were sleeping and if you were I didn't want to wake you."

He was about to leave when Sango called out to him.

"Miroku wait!" the demon slayer stammered, "Y-you don't have to leave if you don't want to...I can use the company.."

Miroku smiled as he went to the demon slayer's side and seated himself on the ground next to her, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Sango?"

"Miroku?"

"You go first," He said looking down at Sango.

"I...just...uh..." She couldn't find the right words to say to him, "What...what are we going to do now?"

Weirdly, he expected her to ask him that, maybe not as soon but he had expected it none the less. He sighed heavily as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I'm not quite sure Sango, my dear." he answered.

It had been a long and horror filled day for all of them and now as they sun began to set, he glanced over at Sango, who had her eyes locked on the view of the sun waning behind the horizon.

Somehow he felt empty, but being next to Sango made him go into a non-stop smiling expression. Even not being able to give himself completely to her, he was happy just to be by her side.

Thinking it was as good as any time to go and head back to the village, Miroku moved slightly feeling the slight discomfort in his leg which had fallen asleep on him. He stretched out his arms and as he put his arms back to his sides, he felt Sango lean onto his body and lay her head gently on his shoulder. The monk's body stiffened and a blush covered his face. Calming himself down a little, he wrapped his arm around Sango's form and held her close to him as he watched the sunset, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

oOo

It had been a few hours since their scare had happened, both Kagome and Inuyasha were unconscious, the monk and demon slayer had not returned and the tiny cat youkai was the only thing keeping her company in the small hut. Kaede glanced at the Inu-hanyou, he probably didn't even know what had triggered his unexpected transformation and would probably be furious with himself once he would awaken.

She sat there by the fire, quietly sipping a cup of hot tea as she thought about her surroundings. The vile half demon Naraku would never walk this earth again, neither would his minions, and it only had cost the hanyou's probably true love. Such a high price to pay for the world which the lonely Inuyasha despised to greatly. This truly wasn't going to lead to a happy ending, especially with everything that had happened.

There came a slight groan from the hanyou as he opened his eyes. His wounds had almost finished healing, but his heart would take longer to heal. Kaede got up and went over to Inuyasha and kneeled by his side. He was watching her with confusion to why he couldn't move and why his body was so sore.

"How do ye feel Inuyasha?" She asked eyeing him with her good eye.

"How the hell do you think I feel ye old hag!" he growled.

Kaede raised an eyebrow before getting up, "Aye then I shan't remove the seals until ye feel better."

"Wait!" Inuyasha called out, "I feel good enough to have the seals taken off me!"

"Ye need to get some rest Inuyasha," Kaede said as she peeled off the tiny pieces of paper from the hanyou's body.

"Feh," he snorted, "Whatever..."

He rose to his feet and stretched out. His muscles ached as Inuyasha walked outside, he turned around to Kaede and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happened in the fight?" he asked.

"Do ye honestly not remember?" Kaede questioned not really surprised when he shook his head in the negative. She sighed and motioned him back inside as she put another pot of tea on the fire.

Hesitantly he sat across the elderly woman and he made himself as comfortable as her watchful stare would let him be. Immediately after he received a cup of herbal tea, his eyes were on his clawed hands, not wanting to look up.

"From what I have figured out on my own," she started, "Naraku has finally been defeated.."

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would have to say by an ill-tempered hanyou named Inuyasha." Kaede said seriously.

His eyes shot up at the old priestess with confusion, "Me? But how? I don't remember defeating him in the battle..."

"Aye," Kaede continued, "I came across the conclusion when neither the monk nor demon slayer had any serious wounds. Then ye had been the one who fought the evil half demon Naraku, then after Sango had come with a very injured Kagome, did I find the truth to some of my questions."

"What do you mean?" he asked completely confused by her explanation.

"When ye came to the hut, yer eyes blood-red with hatred and yer body covered in an evil aura. I knew that something had gone horribly wrong Inuyasha. Ye may not want to believe this but as ye came violently into this tiny hut, the only thing ye seemed to want was to kill Kagome.."

His eyes widened at her words and his grasp on the tea cup loosened. He lost his grip and it went tumbling to the ground, tea spilling everywhere. Inuyasha was horrified.

"N-no...I...she..." he stuttered staring at the dark room where Kagome lay, "I-is she okay?"

"I'm afraid that I will not know until the young lass wakes up.." Kaede said cleaning up the mess, "She was injured quite badly when Sango carried her into me.."

Quickly getting to his feet, he went into the dark room. Once he spotted the sleeping form of Kagome, he sat down next to her, watching her. His pain filled eyes not blinking, not wanting to do anything but keep her safe. This time he would protect her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered, "Please forgive me..."

Soon his eyes began to droop and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

oOo


	28. Chapter 28

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-eight: Alone**_

The days seemed to come and go like years for Inuyasha. He would spend his days running around, releasing all of his pent up emotions. It was all too much for him, Kagome had not awaken yet, and everyone was worried for her health. Depression consumed him as he stayed up all night long watching the young maiden that he so desperately longed to hold in his arms.

But how could he ever forgive himself for what he almost had done to her? Miroku and Sango told Inuyasha everything that had been unclear and hazy to his memory. He'd lost control and went on a killing binge. Grant it that the only people that died were Naraku and his demon incarnates, but he had inflicted potential bodily harm on Miroku and attacked Kaede and Sango, not to mention almost killing the one that he wanted to love.

Inuyasha recalled everything that Naraku had told him. Kagome's innocence was used to make her think that Inuyasha didn't care if she lived or not, but that wasn't the truth. He never blamed Kagome for her actions, she couldn't control what she was doing for the most part. He knew that Naraku had tried to do the same thing to Inuyasha and it almost worked, but it didn't. To Inuyasha's disadvantage, no matter what happened, he felt that either way he was going to lose Kagome.

Each passing day the Inu-hanyou fell deeper into despair and a severe depression consumed his soul. He said he would protect her, even if he hadn't said it to her directly, he still said it and in no way had he actually saved her from anyone. He couldn't escape the same hurt that filled his heart, he had failed her.

Sitting there on a sturdy branch of the god tree, he sulked. The sun was showing brightly through the green foliage. Birds sang their lovely sweet melodies as the butterflies danced carelessly across the blades of grass.

One week had passed and he stopped sleeping and he was very under nourished. Inuyasha was dying a little more each passing minute. Nothing seemed to make sense. Touching the blade that the old priestess recognized as the might Tetsusaiga, hung lifelessly in its sheath lost to the world and miraculously found in the very chest of Kagome, hidden by some unknown source.

Even though Naraku was dead, somehow he seemed to be the one holding the victory. Just like someone had told Inuyasha a long time ago; "It may seem like they've lost the battle, but in truth they've actually won the war.."

Inuyasha could slightly hear the laughter of children from the village as they played carelessly out in the open field. It just couldn't make him feel any worse. Would Kagome wake up? Would she ever forgive him? Could she ever love him again?

A cold breeze gently blew by, ruffling the hanyou's silver hair. Soon the long summer days would end and the fall would begin. Time had passed so quickly since she came into his life. At first she had brightened up everything, until Koga came and practically destroyed all the meanings of Inuyasha's happiness.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha howled, "If I ever see your wimpy ass again, you dumb wolf, I'll rip you a knew one!"

Koga was many miles away, but Inuyasha knew that the wolf demon had heard him as clear as day and that's all that mattered in the just of it.

The hanyou's ears twitched as he heard the crunching of dead leaves and twigs in the distance. He sniffed the air, but he couldn't catch a hold of any scent besides his and the musky scent of the forest that surrounded him.

What he saw completely dumbfounded him. Kagome appeared out of the bushes, her hair fluttering in the wind as her outfit clung to her body. It was her black spaghetti strap shirt that left the eyes of the beholder to the imagination and the black skirt that merely seemed to barely keep itself attacked to her hips. It came out to one of her knees and the other side laid at her ankle, he had seen her in this outfit before.

He would never admit it to her, but to him Kagome was just breath taking no matter what she wore, no matter what she looked like, she could always make him weak in the knees. She seemed to be looking for something, so he jumped from the tree and landed before her, his eyes staring into hers. When she saw him, a smile played on her face and she immediately went to him, embracing him, forgiving him.

Lost for words, all Inuyasha could do was hug her closely to his body, never wanting to let her go. Minutes seemed to pass before they released each other and they were engulfed by the comforting silence that played out.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered insecurity playing in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Kagome.." he apologized looking at her.

She reached out and gently touched his cheek and he leaned into her soft touch, placing his hand over hers.

"It's not your fault.." she replied as she rubbed her thumb across the rough skin on his cheek.

He couldn't believe that she had forgiven him, it was all too good to be true and something made his heart flutter, it all seemed like a pleasant dream. Not wanting this moment to end, Inuyasha dipped his head and caught Kagome's unsuspecting lips into a bittersweet kiss.

It felt as though someone was messing with the temperature of the forest around them as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his body, deepening this emotion filled embrace.

Everything seemed to be in perfect harmony, the sky was like what Kagome said was "like a Monet painting." Inuyasha was in heaven until he felt her tense up in his grasp and he heard her muffled cry of pain and shock.

The kiss ended there and as he looked at her now lying on the ground before him, hatred filled her eyes along with pain and fear. The musky thick scent of blood was everywhere. Instantly he gazed down at his claws, they were covered in the dark red blood, Kagome's blood.

The birds were no longer singing their lovely melody, it was dead silent. Somehow the trees and everything else around them had disappeared. Only he and Kagome were there, surrounded by the hideous reality of darkness. A spot light, though a faint one was the only light, but it too was growing darker by the minute.

"How could you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as her blood flowed from out her body.

"I didn't mean to!" he said frightened, "It's not my fault Kagome!"

"You tried to kill me once already Inuyasha," She replied, the clear tears falling from her pale face, "And you've just succeeded this time...I...I hate you Inuyasha!" and then she was gone.

Inuyasha cried out loudly as he jolted awake. He was covered in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily he looked around. The hanyou currently was still sitting on a branch of the Sacred tree, the birds had stopped singing and it had grown dark while he'd slept.

Holding his chest, his eyes darted around. Smelling the fresh aroma of food, the hanyou waited until his heart had stopped racing and gone back to normal before he decided to jump down from his perch and slowly making his way back to Kaede's hut.

_'It had only been a dream.'_ He told himself, _'Then why did it feel so real? Why does it feel like I'm the one who wanted her to suffer? I want to be happy. I want to be with Kagome. Does the whole universe have to be against me all because of me being able to find some one who's struggled for my love?'_

Entering the hut, Inuyasha didn't take a glance at anyone in the hut doing their own things. No, he went straight back to Kagome, sat down next to her in the darkness, and held her hand.

oOo


	29. Chapter 29

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-nine: So Close**_

It had been Sango's turn to cook since Kaede had left the village to go aid another. The days passing seemed to go by so slow and she felt like she was going to go insane if she saw Miroku trying to grope another one of the young village maidens.

She could hear their annoying giggles from a mile away and it irritated her, giving her no peace as she cleaned off the vegetables for the stew she was preparing.

"You will have many children and live a long and healthy life..." a voice said followed by tiny fits of giggles.

That was the last straw! Sango dropped the knife that she had grabbed and stomped to the exit of the hut. Stopping herself before she walked out, a cruel idea came to mind. Grinning, she stepped out into the cool summer afternoon. Her gaze went to Miroku, who had a horde of women all around him.

She was sure that her plan would work, the demon slayer walked right by him and pretended not to see the lecherous monk. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. The moment she passed him, his eyes darted to her and he called out her name.

Ignoring him, Sango continued to walk away until she was sure that she was away from any 'unwanted watchers'. She chuckled to herself as she thought, _'I've spent so much time trying to keep his hands off my appendages and now I'm purposely going to make him go crazy, how ironic..'_

She was so deep in her thoughts that Sango hadn't realized how close Miroku was until he placed a hand on her shoulder, scaring the daylights out of her. Out of reflex, her hand whipped around and slapped him forcefully across the face.

"Oh, Miroku I'm so sorry!" she gasped dropping to her knees and leaning over the fallen monk.

"Ouch," he whined sitting up, rubbing his cheek, "Why must you..."

When Sango came back out of her brief "brain fart" , she found that her hand had made its way onto where the demon slayer had so violently "whacked" the monk, and she blushed. Sango tried to move her appendage but Miroku placed his palms over hers and stared deeply into her eyes. Her gaze dropped momentarily to his lips and he made a dry laugh before leaning closer to her.

Sango tried to pull back, but was as if her body was in a trance. She needed to say something before it went any further than what she had originally planned it to.

"We...can't..." she whispered as their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Why not?" he asked, his fingers playing with the tips of her hair.

"Because..." she replied, _'Think of something! Oh, wait a moment! Kagome! She's still at the hut!'_ "Oh, my god...Kagome!"

Miraculously she pulled out of her emotional stupor and practically jumped to her feet and rushing back to the hut. She had left an unconscious Kagome all alone in the hut and thieves and much worse could easily pick her off.

Reaching her destination, Sango rushed over to Kagome's side and noticed that the young girl's position had changed and some of the color had slightly washed back onto to her face. Sango smiled a bit then went back to preparing the food.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, Sango and Miroku avoided each other, there was no sign of Inuyasha; which had become a regular routine for him to leave during the day and come back right before sunset, only to go directly to Kagome's side and silently watch her all night long. The three of them discussed about Inuyasha's overwhelming guilt for wanting to kill Kagome as she lay badly injured, he had rarely said anything besides "feh" but that was only to be expected.

Kaede had returned a few hours after Sango's and Miroku's little scene and the old priestess seemed to be in deep thought as she reorganized all of her herbs and other medicinal stuff that Sango didn't understand.

"Lady Kaede," Sango said happily as she poured water into an enormous pot, "I noticed that Kagome moved a bit today."

"Aye," the elderly woman replied, "Now only if she would wake up for the sake of Inuyasha.."

"How are her wounds doing? Are they healing?" the demon slayer asked.

"Aye, they are almost finished healing, in about a few more days she should be as good as new." Kaede answered, "Thanks to the help of Inuyasha and a few medicinal herbs."

Sango glanced outside, it was going to be dark in no time and the hanyou would be coming soon. The demon slayer wanted to see Kagome before Inuyasha came and practically kicked her out of the room. Getting up from her spot, Sango slowly walked into the tiny room and lit a few candles so she could see.

Kagome looked as though she was only peacefully sleeping, dreaming a wonderful dream. Sango settled herself next to her friend and brushed the sweat from her brow, it had been a warm day. A faint smiled crossed Sango's face, but only one of sadness.

"Inuyasha's not doing too well Kagome," Sango informed her unconscious friend, "Miroku, Kaede, and I don't think he's eating anymore and I'm really worried. He needs you. He's hurting inside, because he blames himself. He loves you Kagome, he really does and it's so depressing to see him this way..."

"And that's why ye need to find the inner strength of your soul and wake up.." a voice said causing Sango to gasp, "If not for anything else, wake up for him."

The demon slayer looked to her side and saw Miroku sitting by her side. It was confusing on how he came in and sat next to her and she didn't see or hear him, besides it was a little creepy. Sango was about to get up and leave when Kagome started to moan in her sleep.

"Miroku--"

"Shhh!" he commanded.

Sango watched as Kagome moved slightly in her sleep. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something. When the girl began to toss and turn, Sango worriedly glanced at Miroku who seemed to be concerned. Soon enough, Kagome was thrashing about madly and Sango tried to hold her friend down.

_'She's going to tear the bandages!'_ she thought. "Miroku go get Kaede!" Sango whispered loudly as she tried her best to restrain Kagome.

With out another word Miroku was on his feet, and left the room for the elderly woman. Not even a minute later, Kagome stopped moving. Sango sighed as she released her friend and looked down at her pale face. There was a few tears falling from her expressionless face and Sango wiped them away.

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep

Kaede and Miroku came into the room and Sango looked up at them. Immediately the priestess went to Kagome's aide and began checking the girl's bandages. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Kaede replaced the thin sheet over Kagome's body and slowly got up onto her feet.

"Nothing's wrong. She didn't tear any of her bandages and there's no need to get upset. The young lass was probably having night terrors." Kaede explained.

"She called out for Inuyasha." Sango told them getting to her feet also.

"Aye, that's to be expected my child, but we need not fret. This young lass is strong and she will recover," the old priestess sighed, "Dinner is ready, ye can both eat if ye please to."

All three of them left the tiny room and settled themselves down by the insignificant fire. They all decided to eat in silence. As the sunset and it became dark, small conversations brimmed the tired silence. Where was Inuyasha?

"He's probably sulking somewhere at the moment." Miroku offered as he sat against a wall.

"Probably," Sango said as she petted a sleeping Kirara in her lap, "but he has always been here by sunset. I mean, I wonder if he's okay.."

"I understand...What do you think Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"I believe that our young lad just needs to find his thoughts," she replied, "Though I am concerned about his health, I haven't seen him eat anything since the night before the battle with Naraku."

Just as that was said, Inuyasha entered the hut. He looked as though something had given him quite a scare. The hanyou didn't seem to notice anyone, he just quickly made his way to the back room.

oOo


	30. Chapter 30

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty: A little slice of Heaven!**_

He hadn't been there long, but he felt so bad. The dream kept flashing back in his mind every single time he closed his eyes. His stomach groaned, it still was empty, but he wasn't hungry. The hanyou was practically wasting away to nothing. Minutes passed like hours and he listened silently as everyone else in the hut had gone to bed shortly after he arrived.

There were a few tiny candles lit and he could see her, even if it had been dark he would have been able to see her. She looked so peaceful lying there asleep. No one had bothered him or asked any questions. Though it seemed that neither Miroku, Sango, or Kaede were mad at Inuyasha for his actions, he hated himself.

At first he didn't realized that he drifted off until he heard Kagome's small whimpering. He opened his eyes to find her shivering under the very thin blanket. He sighed heavily and shrugged off his haori and covered up her with it before leaning back against the wall.

oOo

Kagome yawned and stretched as she looked around. It was pretty much quiet and dark. Sitting up she unwrapped the heavy cloth from her body and noticed what she thought to be a sleeping hanyou only a few feet away from her head. Noting that he didn't have his haori on, she assumed that he had given it to her.

Unsure about what to do, she put on his outer jacket and crawled over to his sleeping form. Careful about not waking him, she climbed onto his lap and nestled her head into his chest as she snuggled close to him. Kagome felt him tense up underneath her and she lazily looked up and saw his confused amber eyes staring at her.

"Wh-what...a--"

"I'm really cold.." she lied whispering hoarsely so she wouldn't have to move.

The hanyou blinked and leaned over. Kagome thought that he was going to lay her back down, so she clung onto him tightly and he instantly stopped.

"I don't want to move...Please let me stay Inuyasha." she pleaded as her eyes brimmed with tears.

He stopped what he was doing and just looked at her before he leaned in front of him and grabbed the blanket, draping it over her. Inuyasha smiled a bit as he wiped her eyes and got into a more comfortable position.

"I won't." he whispered kissing her forehead and lightly wrapping his arms around her, holding Kagome close.

Kagome suddenly felt hot, her cheeks were probably flushed and this was the first time that she felt safe from harm in a long time. She could hear his breathing as his head lay lightly against hers. She yawned again and fell asleep comfortably in the arms of someone who actually cared for her. And for the first time she felt cherished, almost happy.

oOo

Kaede woke up early the next morning. She was sure that the heavens were singing, along with the birds. The light shown brightly at the entrance of the hut and the aura all around was that of something peaceful. She slowly went to the back room to check on Kagome, Kaede stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha sleeping with Kagome in his arms with a smile on his face. He didn't look that much like death anymore, but he was still under nourished. Hopefully he would eat later.

The elderly woman happily went and made herself some tea and waited patiently for the others to awaken. It wasn't long until the monk woke up from a might of meditation and for Sango to rise with tiny dark circles under her eyes. Kaede waited for them to wake up completely before she informed them of what she had seen. Eagerly, both Sango and Miroku climbed onto their feet and went to look at the "precious" sight. It would brighten up the harsh days and put a smile on everyone's face for at least one day.

Miroku was the first to leave the hut after receiving a "Love slap" from an angered demon slayer. The old priestess couldn't help but laugh at the two adults before she left to make check-up runs around her village. Sango only fumed for a few minutes before she heard a yawn. Going to the room, she saw a tired hanyou look up at her and his face went completely red when he realized that he hadn't been dreaming when Kagome crawled into his lap during the night.

"I...uh...she..." he stuttered.

"You don't have to explain," Sango smiled, "I understand...She needs you Inuyasha...I heard her calling for you in the afternoon."

"She called for me?" he asked completely shocked.

Sango could see how surprised Inuyasha was and it was cute as he gazed down at Kagome's sleeping form. He looked so happy and almost lovingly at her. The demon slayer sighed as she just stood there in awe.

"But when she wakes up, you need to eat." Sango said seriously, "Because we all know that you haven't been eating Inuyasha."

He nodded as he gently hugged Kagome closer to his body. Taking it as her cue to leave, Sango went outside into the fresh air. She inhaled deeply as she stretched out her sore muscles. Today she didn't hear the giggles of the village maidens, and when she looked around she didn't see any of them either. In fact, Miroku wasn't around trying to cop a feel from her all day.

It was a bit disturbing not to see Miroku on his usual search for a beautiful woman to bare his child. Sango sat down on the ground and lazily wrote her name in the dirt. Her knees drawn up to her chest as her long hair hung loosely from her shoulders. Today was going to be a long day.

oOo

Miroku sighed heavily as he sat alone on a grassy hillside. It had been a little more than a week since the defeat of Naraku and he still hadn't told Sango his true feelings for her. He lazily fingered the rosary that still was wrapped around his hand. The monk frowned as he stared at it, it would be the down fall for him.

_'But Naraku's defeated. Should I check and see if my wind tunnel ceases to exist?'_ He asked himself. _'What if it's still there? And when I take off the rosary I get sucked into it? What if I don't? Would Sango ever want to be with a lecherous monk? Does she even feel as I do?'_

He was in deep thought for the whole morning. He was so confused about everything and he wasn't sure if he was confident enough of for himself or his own safety.

"How can I not know the truth, if I don't look?" He asked himself aloud.

Finding the courage, Miroku climbed onto his feet and stood up. The sun was high in the sky and even though it wasn't hot out, he was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Gripping the rosary in his hand, he breathed heavily as his heart pounded in his throat. Closing his eyes, Miroku ripped off the rosary and immediately began to yell.

oOo

Kaede came back to her hut a while after checking on all of the villagers. She thought about the health of the hanyou and young maiden that were peacefully asleep when she left. Sure enough, as she walked into the tiny hut, there was Inuyasha and he had began to eat the leftovers from the night before.

"It's nice to see ye during the day Inuyasha." Kaede smiled, "Even better seeing ye eat something."

"Feh," He said swallowing the stew, "There's nothing wrong with a man eating is there old hag?"

The old woman laughed at Inuyasha. The hanyou had tried to sound rude, but it came out more like a sarcastic joke. She watched his face brighten up and could have sworn that she saw a smirk on his lips before he went back to eagerly stuffing his mouth with food.

"Slow down Inuyasha." She warned him, "Or ye might choke."

He tried to say something, but he swallowed wrong and go figure, Inuyasha started choking on the stew. The elderly priestess couldn't hold back the urge to laugh, but for so much she just snorted a bit and then she sat down and began to boil some water for some tea.

"Would ye like some tea?" She asked.

"NO.." He replied wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I need to have a conversation with a lecherous monk about something. But thanks anyway."

"Thanks? When did ye learn manners Inuyasha?" Kaede laughed, "Are ye feeling well?"

"Feh, whatever old hag." he said leaving the hut.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to reach the monk, but since he looked like he was thinking deeply about something, the hanyou retired into the branches of a near by tree and waited.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Miroku get up off the ground frowning slightly, the hanyou continued to watch his friend confusedly. The smell of perspiration and fear filled his nose and Inuyasha wanted to gag.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ He thought as he watched Miroku grab his rosary. _'Is he going to? What the fuck!'_

The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise as Miroku practically tore off the rosary from his hand that suppressed the wind tunnel. Inuyasha braced himself for the severe winds, but nothing came. He did hear Miroku yelling as though he was being sucked in himself. He opened his eyes and stared at Miroku before he started laughing.

His tiny fits of chuckles grew into hysterical fits of roaring laughter even after he fell out of the tree. That is when Miroku shut his mouth only to have it drop to the floor when he saw Inuyasha struggling to breathe, he was laughing so hard. Miroku frowned.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" he asked a little confused.

"Y-you!" Inuyasha laughed wiping a tear from his face, "You shoulda seen your face monk! It was priceless, just priceless!"

"Are you implying something?" Miroku was so confused and it seemed to show.

Suddenly Inuyasha grew serious as he stood up and brushed himself off, then walked up to his friend. "Miroku," he said. "It's gone...Your wind tunnel is gone...So get off your ass and go find her...And once you've got her, don't ye dare let her go!"

Miroku realized how intelligent the hanyou sounded, even if he was mocking Kaede a bit. He looked down at his hand and saw that Inuyasha was right, his cursed wind tunnel was in fact gone! His eyes widened in shock and then happiness before he dashed away. He was going to take Inuyasha's advice.

oOo


	31. Chapter 31

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Miroku and Sango.**_

Sango bored got off the ground and dusted herself off as Kaede slowly walked towards the hut. Smiling widely Sango went up to the elderly woman and said hello.

"How are ye this morning?" Kaede asked returning the smile.

"I'm doing okay I guess." Sango shrugged, "But I think that I'm going to go for a run to loosen up my muscles a bit."

"Aye, ye go and do that." Kaede smiled.

"Oh, and Inuyasha's awake." Sango called back as she took off in a quick sprint.

In a matter of minutes Kaede was out of Sango's sight as she began her long, relaxing jog. For her everything was slowly going into its original place, and it left her feeling a little lonely and sad.

"What am I going to do now?" She panted as she jogged along side the entrance of the forest.

Many thought ran through her mind, mostly questions that she could not seem to find the answers to. It was all too much to think about, Sango was going to have to start rebuilding her village and that wasn't going to be easy. In fact, eventually the demon slayer was going to settle down and start a family. But who was she planning to start a family with?

How old was she now? Seventeen? Eighteen? Where was she able to find a man where she could love and be happy with? Maybe it would have been a lot easier to just run and not think about the future. Maybe she should have stopped looking for someone and instead let him find her.

Sango was so wrapped up in her little world that she didn't pay attention to anything around her. She couldn't even hear the birds singing their hypnotizing melody or the loud ringing of a voice belonging to a certain monk as he struggled to find her.

oOo

Miroku sprinted quickly back to the village. He had wasted his whole morning worrying about his god forsaken cursed hand, that he was ignoring what he should have been thinking about, Sango. It could have been a hell of a lot easier if he hadn't been thinking of himself, being so selfish.

He could still hear the words that Inuyasha said. They were so well thought out, so mature. How could the hanyou be smart, but act like such an ass? Was it even possible that he was just that damn naive or something? Shaking his mind of jealous and short-lived thoughts, Miroku slowed down when he had the hut in his sight.

Breathing heavily and panting he skidded to a stop inside the hut, almost knocking over a very unsteady Kagome.

"You're awake!" he coughed helping her.

She nodded brushing herself off. Catching his breath he looked around for Sango, but she was no where in sight. The monk frowned a bit before he glanced back down at Kagome.

"Have you seen Sango?" Miroku asked quickly.

"The young lass went for a jog. Ye missed her by a while young monk." Kaede said sipping her tea.

"Which way did she go?" He questioned becoming antsy.

"Aye, she went towards the river I believe." Kaede replied.

With that Miroku was off, it was as if he had received a gigantic second wind. There was only one thing on his mind now as he ran passed the trees on his side, and that was to find Sango. A smile pursed his lips as his legs pumped themselves faster towards on unknown destination.

"Sango!" He yelled, "Sango! Sango!"

He hoped that she would hear him, he prayed she could because if not, Miroku wasn't sure if he would be able to find her before nightfall and knowing how she ran, by then it could be too late.

oOo

After what seemed like forever, Sango stopped at the river's edge and scooped up some water between her cupped hands and drank thirstily. The water was cold and it stung her throat as she drank. When she finished getting her fill, she splashed some of the cool water onto her sweating face, it was so refreshing.

Sango looked up at the sun as it beat down against her skin, soon it would be getting late and it would be about time for her to start heading back to the hut and to her friends.

"I wonder how Kagome's doing?" She asked herself as she slowly climbed to her feet.

_'Sango!'_

The demon slayer whirled around to see who was there, but it was only the wind, or so she thought. Somebody had been calling her and she could have sworn it was Miroku. Whatever it was, it must have been her mind playing tricks on her because if it was somebody calling her, she was sure that they would keep calling.

She was about to head back to the village and she had calmed down a bit when an enormous roar shot out of the forest. Sango frowned as she looked around. Nothing was close by, well except what ever had made that loud sound.

_'Maybe I should go check out what made that noise?'_ She told herself. _'Maybe it was just Inuyasha blowing off some frustrations? What if he's gone full demon again? What if he's hurt somebody? What if it's something or someone else and they've hurt somebody?'_

Making up her mind she ran towards where she heard the roar. Sango had gone into one of her "demon slayer" modes and it hadn't taken her long to reach where she thought the sound was coming from. Glancing around, her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"...Miroku..." She whispered covering her mouth trying not to scream.

oOo

He could tell that he was almost to the river, it would only be about five minutes probably, but that's only if he kept up at the current speed he was at. The monk stopped, he had to, all the running he had been doing was taking its toll. He wasn't like Sango and practically have his own energy making machine.

_'She's probably made of sugar and spice..'_ He thought to himself, _"I would so like to kiss her again. Maybe..."_ He didn't realize that he said the last part out loud, but his mind was obviously falling into the "dark side."

Miroku chuckled as his breathing and heart rate had gone back to normal. He didn't think about it at the time, but since his wind tunnel was gone and he currently wasn't carrying his staff, the young monk was completely unarmed, practically defenseless and at the entrance of the forest all alone. If he would have stopped thinking about now many things he and Sango could be doing, he could have heard something coming to his location.

That's when he heard it. A ground shaking, ear splitting animal cry, but it sounded like a gigantic roar. The ground shook as Miroku looked at the trees, he stepped back. Whatever was hiding in the trees had spotted the monk and was probably very hungry.

Miroku's eyes bugged out of their sockets as an enormous bear youkai came out from its hiding spot and stepped near the surprised monk. The bear stood at least forty feet off the ground on its hind legs and its claws were razor sharp. It licked its lips as it spied Miroku.

"Holy shit..." he managed to whisper.

The bear's claws came down in a sweeping motion and Miroku was too slow to react. The youkai flung the monk easily into a tree like a rag doll. Pain shot through his head as Miroku struggled to get on his feet. He could feel a hot liquid pouring down the side of his face. Gingerly he touched the liquid and brought his fingertips to his fuzzy and dazed range of view. As he had suspected, it was his blood and it wasn't a small wound either.

Becoming dizzy, Miroku fell to the ground, the world around him was spinning and he was starting to see spots.

_'Why isn't that damned bear youkai not finishing me off?'_ Miroku asked himself, _'I might not live to see my love Sango again. She'll never know my true feelings for her. She'll never know I'm dead until she sees my appendages and blood throughout the village, if the bear youkai attacks and I don't bleed to death first.'_

Miroku blinked, but his eyes didn't open again. He felt like just going to sleep until he felt someone or something pull his upper half onto something soft but sturdy. He felt the warmth of someone's hand against his cheek, caressing it.

"..Sango?.." he whispered opening his eyes trying to focus on the blurry figure.

oOo

There he was, lying on the ground his head busted open and bleeding. Without thinking, she rushed toward him and fell onto her knees as she pulled the seemingly unconscious monk onto her lap. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she caressed his cheek, he looked so helpless.

And as he called her name and opened his eyes, She thought that she could just die because he was okay. Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran her fingers though his loose hair until she came across his wound and he winced in pain.

Tearing off some of her kimono, she put pressure on the monk's injury, hoping it would stop bleeding.

"You're going to be okay," She said softly, "So hold on."

Sango stared down at Miroku, then something caught her attention. It sounded like a wild animal growling and it was steadily growing louder. Her gaze switched on to the enormous bear youkai that she hadn't seen when she arrived. Her body tensed up as its giant claws drew back and prepared for it's final blow that would most likely end the life of hers and Miroku's lives.

oOo


	32. Chapter 32

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

**_Chapter Thirty-two: Yeah. Thanks, thanks a lot!_**

Inuyasha watched as the monk left. If only the hanyou had the balls to be able to be as confident as Miroku. He smirked as he slowly made his way back to the hut. As long as Kagome was sleeping he didn't have to worry about being rejected, he could just hold her in his arms, no questions asked.

He neared the hut just as the monk darted out, he frowned slightly until he entered. There was Kagome standing, though her back was facing him. The hanyou was so happy that she'd finally awaken and everything so far wasn't a dream.

"Miroku, Kaede said that S--" Kagome spun around and with an irritated face, but the moment she saw him she looked shocked. "...I...Inuyasha?"

The hanyou watched her dumfounded expression as her eyes locked with his. Inuyasha's smile couldn't be anymore genuine as it was now. In the blink of an eye he rushed towards her, only to wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around in a few circles.

He could feel Kagome's fingernails dig into his skin as she clung to him for dear life. He stopped moving and could sense her uneasiness, so he drew her into a tight embrace. His smile grew wider when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and hide her face into his chest.

"Ahem.." Kaede pretended to clear her throat.

Kagome immediately let go of him blushing madly, which only caused him to chuckle until he smelled something foul, youkai. He growled angrily and watched as Kagome backed away from him. Inuyasha cursed himself before he turned to Kaede.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" He snapped. 

"Aye, the demon slayer went for a run towards the river and the young monk came here, then left to follow her."

"Dammit to hell!" He growled, "Why can't they ever stay in one spot?

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"I can smell youkai," He replied looking out the hut's entrance then back to Kagome.

Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's shoulder and they were locked into another series of staring contests until a loud roar erupted and practically shook the ground. Kagome stumbled, but the hanyou quickly caught her in his arms. They had forgotten that Kaede was watching their actions as she merrily sipped her tea.

His head lowered and their lips were only centimeters apart when he could faintly catch the hint of blood, human blood. Sighing heavily, he pulled away from Kagome as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked shocked as well as Kaede. 

"Kagome," He snarled, "Stay here, I'm going to go kill the bastard who decided to bleed!"

Jumping into the air, Inuyasha could see where the youkai was. In fact, he could smell fear radiating off something not even that far from the river. Going into a quick run, Inuyasha neared the gigantic bear youkai from behind.

"You fucking piece of shit!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and powerfully brought the now transformed Tetsusaiga down onto the youkai's back.

There was a bright blinding flash of light as the youkai disintegrated into thin air. Inuyasha landed on the ground in front of Sango and Miroku, pointing the now scabbard at the two of them.

"You bastards are lucky I don't kill you both off right now!" He barked sheathing his sword, "I hope you're very happy! You ruined something I was about to do!"

"Get over it and help me!" Sango snarled, "Miroku's head is injured and he might have a concussion!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted as he picked up Miroku, "You stupid humans are always needing me to save your asses!"

Sango climbed onto her feet and Inuyasha took off back to the village so that Miroku's injuries could be treated properly. The demon slayer jogged back to the village and was greeted immediately by a worried Kagome.

"You're awake!" Sango squealed as she hugged her friend.

"What happened?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Miroku was attacked by a big bear youkai." Sango told her earning a gasp from Kagome, "But don't worry, Inuyasha saved us before we could have been killed."

"Oh, that's good." Kagome replied.

"So...Why was Inuyasha pissed off when he came to our rescue?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned becoming confused.

"Well, when Inuyasha killed the youkai, he was very mad and was all like. 'I hope you're happy! You ruined something I was about to do!' And he was pretty perturbed."

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a million different shades of crimson. she realized what Sango was talking about. She twiddled her thumbs and pulled on her shit a bit.

"I...uh...we..." She stuttered.

"It's none of your business what we were doing wench!" Inuyasha yelled from inside the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, "Mind your own business! This is an adult conversation!" 

"Adult conversation my ass!" he retorted, "I'm older than both of you!"

"Well," She called, "Well...uh...Don't be rude!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared at the entrance of the hut, "I can be rude if I want to, so bite me!"

With out thinking of what she was saying Kagome spun around to face the hanyou, hands on her hips she yelled, "Mark and anchor and I will!"

Sango snickered as the hanyou looked surprised, his mouth wide. He was speechless. Kagome blushed when she figured out what she said, she cursed herself mentally before she grabbed Sango's arm and sped off for the river.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"You need to clean yourself off, and I want to take a bath. So we can go to the river or a near by hot spring." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha heard this and ran in front of Kagome forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"The hell you are!" He said angrily.

"Inuyasha don't make me sit you!" she threatened.

The hanyou went crashing to the ground face first and Kagome gasped as she knelt to help him up. When he growled, she immediately stood up and backed away.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She apologized, "I didn't mean to Inuyasha. I'm really really sorry.."

Sango stifled a giggle and watched the pair, "We can go tomorrow Kagome. I don't mind. But I think that I'm going to go see how Miroku's doing.."

Before Kagome could argue, Sango turned and quickly headed into the hut. Inuyasha finally was able to move and he climbed onto his feet and looked down at Kagome, who was uneasily standing there, her eyes glued to the ground to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

"Kagome?" he asked, "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Inuyasha.." She replied quietly, "Why do you think that?"

"Then why do you get jumpy when I get irritated?" He continued.

She looked up at the hanyou and saw the hut in his eyes and it made her feel extremely guilty.

Taking a step closer to him she said, "That's just a reflex Inuyasha."

"Don't lie to me Kagome.." Inuyasha retorted loosing his patience with her and quickly at that, "Quit throwing water on my back and telling me its rain! I'm not stupid you know!"

"I'm doing no such thing!" Kagome told him, "And I'm not lying to you either! Why don't you believe me?" 

"Feh," he snorted, "Why should I believe you Kagome? You should be thrilled that I still trust you..."

"And why do you think that?" she asked semi knowing the answer. 

"Well I wasn't the one going around trying to kill my friends now was I?" He said dripping with sarcasm.

Her hand clenched the cloth over her heart as the guilt tore throughout her body and the tears began to blur her vision. After all, Inuyasha was right, he hadn't tried to kill his friends, but Kagome had. Spell bound or not, she had no excuse for her actions and for as long as she lived, constant nightmares would make her relive that day over and over again. All the pain, blood, tears, hatred, betrayal and so on would never let her mind get peace.

"Thank you Inuyasha," She whispered.

"For what wench?" He growled.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him, "For showing me how you really feel..."

oOo


	33. Chapter 33

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-three: Twisted Emotions.**_

He was dumfounded that Kagome didn't yell and scream at him. Oh no, the hanyou had practically insulted her and now she was going to stand there and cry. But no, to his surprise, Kagome turned away from his eyes and ran into the hut. He could smell the salt from her tears no and he was beginning to feel even worse than before.

oOo

Kagome never would have know that his words could be so hurtful. There was an enormous pain in her chest as she turned away, she couldn't look at him anymore. Tears poured down her face as she sprinted into the hut. For some reason she wanted him to call for her, to chase after her, but he didn't. She entered the hut and immediately went to the back room, she prayed that they wouldn't disturb her.

The pain was too much as she backed herself up against a dark corner and slumped to the ground as she sobbed quietly. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her arms and cried. Kagome didn't know how much time had passed, and she didn't really care for that matter. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

oOo

Sango stood over Kaede as she bandaged up an unconscious monk's head injury. Worry outlined her face as she paced back and forth. As the elderly priestess sighed and put away the cloth bandages, Kagome came into the hut. Both Sango and Kaede glanced uneasily at each other, Inuyasha had done something wrong.

Taking one last glance down at the sleeping monk, Sango sighed. Kaede watched the demon slayer and smiled widely.

"Ye should go check on Kagome." The old priestess said, "She seems to be a tad upset over something."

She nodded and went back to where Kagome was and spotted her backed in a corner crying her eyes out. The demon slayer shook her head and picked up a sheet from her bedside, then went over to Kagome and draped it over her shoulders, watching silently as her friend continued to cry, not realizing that someone was with her. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head yet again as she left the room and sat down across from Kaede.

"So how's Miroku?" Sango asked.

"He's a strong lad," Kaede answered handling Sango a small cup of herbal tea, "No need for ye to worry, one night of good sleep and he will be fine."

"Thank you Lady Kaede," The demon slayer said taking a sip from the small cup.

"Aye, so what is wrong with Kagome?" The elderly woman questioned curiously.

Sango groaned and looked at her hands, "Honestly Lady Kaede, I do not know...But she seems to be very upset. She didn't know that I had entered the room, or pretended not to notice."

"I wonder what plagues her young mind?" Kaede said mostly to herself.

"All I know is that Inuyasha had been the last person I saw with her." Sango said matter of fact, "I do wish I knew what he said."

Kaede nodded as she rose to her feet. They said goodnight to each other and Sango laid on the ground, her arms behind her head. She was thinking about her family, and that since Naraku was gone, what was she supposed to do.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ She asked herself, _'Should I return to my village and begin anew? Should I remain here with my friends and spend time with the people I care about? Or maybe should I just leave and go off exploring on my own? Traveling from place to place, exterminating demons for the rest of my life?'_

Sango jumped when she saw a shadow looming over her. Her hear raced, pounding forcefully in her chest. She looked up only to find an upset and worried hanyou, his arms fidgeting and his ears mindlessly twitching.

"Has she been crying since she came?" He asked staring down at the demon slayer.

"Yeah, she seems very upset Inuyasha." Sango said sitting up, "What did you say to her?"

"Feh," He snorted, "Something I shouldn't have said."

And Inuyasha sighed heavily as he left the hut. Somehow she didn't realize that it had grown dark and she could feel herself growing very tired and restless. Just as she laid back down, closed her eyes, and was about to drift off when she heard something move in the room, followed by a confused groan.

"Where am I?" Miroku asked groggily.

Sango quickly sat up and crawled over to the monk. She leaned over him and smiled a bit before she gently touched his head. Miroku's confused look turned even more confused before he smirked. The demon slayer couldn't help but smile wider herself.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Like I was hit by your boomerang constantly while being pummeled with a boulder." He whined.

The demon slayer laughed and reached to her side, getting a cup and filling it up with water then turning her attention back to the monk.

"Are you thirsty?" Sango questioned holding up the cup.

He only nodded and stared up at Sango. She moved the cup and leaned on Miroku, her legs straddling his waist. Putting her arms under his, she wrapped them around his back. The demon slayer lifted the monk into a sitting position.

He couldn't help but blush madly as Sango took charge and practically act of like that of a nurse. Hey, he wasn't complaining, but it was very unusual for Sango to be so straight forward, kind of gentle yet rough around the edges.

Neither of them had realized they were both staring deeply into one another's eyes until Sango gently brushed away the stray strands of Miroku's short and mangled hair. The monk await for Sango to move, but then she hugged him burying her head in the soft cloth of his robes against his chest.

"I was so worried," Sango confessed.

"Why Sango, my love?" He asked holding her against him in a loose embrace.

"Because," She continued, "When I saw you lying there on the ground, I thought that something bad had happened to you...Miroku, you were bleeding and I didn't want you to leave me.."

"Don't worry Sango, I won't ever leave you." He whispered patting her back.

Realizing what kind of position they were in, Sango quickly climbed off Miroku and handed him the drink. He leaned on one of his palms for support as he drank the water down in a few gulps. When he finished he placed the empty cup down and tried to get up, Sango of course wouldn't have it and she pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him onto his back.

"You need to get some sleep Miroku," She said softly.

She got up and placed the cup by the others and looked at Miroku, who seemed to be contemplating on whether or not to say something. Her eyebrows raised curiously.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Sango questioned worriedly.

"Can I ask you a question Sango my dear?" He asked a little nervously.

"Sure I guess, go ahead." She answered even more curiously.

"I...uh...er..." He couldn't find the words that he wanted and just thinking about Sango caused his face to flush and his stomach became filled with nervous butterflies. "Would...you...um...mind if um that I...um…lay...um...by you tonight?"

Sango stopped to thing about what Miroku had asked. She was flattered and yet surprised that he would want to lay by her. The demon slayer heavily noted that he was a lecherous monk, but no matter what, he had a good heart. Sango glanced at Miroku, who looked extremely nervous and the way his un-bandaged hair clung to his face made her blush heavily.

"On one condition." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his smiled, "And what would that be my dearest Sango?"

"You can't grope me.." Sango replied, then adding, "And no hanky panky either."

"I only thought that there was one condition." He asked chuckling before catching her evil glare. He made himself look as innocent as possible, which was highly impossible and said, "I'm kidding, only kidding Sango my love."

"Promise me that your hands will keep to themselves!" She demanded.

"I promise you. Don't worry my dear, I promise." He replied.

oOo


	34. Chapter 34

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-four: A push in the right direction.**_

After Inuyasha left Sango he leaped into the sky. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed a place that he could sit down and think. The sun had set rather quickly this night, and the stars were covered by the thick fog like clouds that blocked the moon and everything in its atmosphere. It smelled like rain and a cold breeze blew through the trees.

He didn't know how long he was running for, until he came to a cliff that over looked the rivers. The same cliff that Kagome jumped off of to get away from the wolf youkai that was Koga. The Inu-hanyou sat on the edge of the cliff, his legs from the knees down dangling off the edge. His arms held him up in a sitting position, as his nail like claws dug into the hard ground.

Sighing heavily, he looked up into the clouds. They silently drifted following the north wind, it seemed so peaceful. Soon tiny sprinkles of rain dropped onto his face. It was warm and caused the hanyou to shiver slightly. As he sat there, the rain fell harder and in enormous droplets.

_'How can I treat her like crap?'_ He asked himself, _'Has she not been through enough already? It wasn't her fault that Naraku used her as one of his puppets. Was it necessary to throw it back up in her face? Dammit! Why am I so fucking arrogant? I am the one who transformed into a full-blooded demon! I'm the one who attacked Miroku, then Sango, and went after Kagome's blood! I'm the one who tried to keep her here, even if it wasn't for the best!'_

_'This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let the monk and demon slayer sucker me into playing 'tag' with them the night before she showed up. No, I can't say that because then that snake youkai or something else may have killed her and then I may have never found happiness, even if only for a brief period of time.'_

Minutes went by like seconds and the rain fell down onto the ground like sheets. Inuyasha still didn't move from his spot. His eyes drooped down as he gazed upon the river where he had thought he'd lost Kagome once.

His mother had told him once before she died, was to "Always keep an eye on the side of the river bend that seems the most calm. Because you may not see the strong current underneath it that will surely catch your body and steal your very soul." At first he thought that was nothing but nonsense, just a parental gibberish that adults say to keep their children cooped up and afraid, but boy was he wrong and his mother right.

Metaphorically, Inuyasha had jumped into the quiet and clear waters of what he thought was love. He had stepped directly into the current of mistrust and insecurity underneath the surface.

_'I get so close to showing her how I care for her, so close to telling her,'_ He told himself, _'but then something happens! And it's always something so damn dramatic! Why can't people just wait! Just a few moments! Why does everything in this whole world have to be against the love that I want to show Kagome? It is so hard to make her understand how and why I act the way I do? This is nothing but a bunch of bullshit! The universe is nothing but my hell! Why can't I ever win the war?'_ "I just want to be happy! Dammit to hell! I just want to be loved!"

Inuyasha hadn't realized that he had said the last part out loud, but he could feel the tiny pea-sized hail the seemed to be hitting him on purpose, as if they had a mind a mind of their own. He grunted as they hit harder and harder each second, bruising the tough skin of his body.

Slowly he got up on his feet and ran back to the village, not noticing that it had suddenly stopped hailing, in fact, the clouds had instantly disappeared exposing the waning crescent of the moon and all the twinkling stars the glistened brightly in the inky blackness that was the night sky.

Out of the trees came a heavy sigh and a rather small creature crept out from the forest. He seated himself on the edge of the cliff, his bright green eyes could barely see the hanyou scurrying back to the village, but it made him smile as he gazed up into the cloudless sky.

"I may not have lived long enough to aide Inuyasha and the rest of them in the fight against Naraku, because he got me before anyone else could save me. But I can help the stupid jerk with Kagome. Father, thank you for help, I couldn't have made it seem anymore real and life like without your assistance." He said, "My spirit's at rest and I'm ready to join you and mom. Now we can be a happy family again, no set backs, no regrets..."

And with that, the tiny kitsune turned into bright blue flames and disappeared into the heavens. Shippo was getting what he wanted the most, to be with his family. No longer would his spirit wander, he tried giving Inuyasha a push in the right direction, and hopefully the ill-tempered and arrogant hanyou would catch the obvious hint and find the happy without messing it up one way or another on accident.

oOo

Inuyasha slowed down to a dead walk as he entered the village, for some reason all of his energy was drained from his body and he was beyond tired. His feet dragged into the dirt and he could barely find the strength to keep his eyes open.

By the time he finally made it to Kaede's hut, it was almost dawn and the priestess would be waking up soon. He grunted as he stubbed his toes, he hadn't the mental capability to comprehend what he saw as he walked into the room which Kagome was. But to his left was a lecherous monk named Miroku wrapped up in a comfortable blanket with his arm lazily draped over a smiling and sleeping peacefully demon slayer named Sango. to his right there slept a de-transformed Kirara in one of Kaede's large soup bowls, the cat youkai was half in, half out of it and if you listened carefully, Kirara was snoring.

Inuyasha being the hanyou he is when he's been running on empty, dismissed the scene and went into the dark room. He could make out Kagome's sleeping figure, huddled up against the corner and he slowly inched closer to her. Unfortunately, before he could reach her, his legs gave out and he crashed onto the hard surface. He looked up at her and blinked, soon after that sleep claimed him.

oOo

Kagome was scared awake by the thump sound that Inuyasha made when his body his the ground. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. At first, she saw nothing until her eyes caught the flicker of silver in the morning sunlight. She could hear his deep and heavy breathing, the hanyou wasn't the far away from where she currently sat.

Her legs were numb and her body was hot from the blanket that somewhat covered her. Kagome's head hurt from being mad and upset, for crying for probably hours. She was still saddened that Inuyasha felt like he could barely trust her, but who could blame him?

Watching him, Kagome sat there still in the corner, her hands wrapped around her knees and her eyes fixated on the sleeping hanyou.

_'I still think he looks absolutely gorgeous when he sleeps, and probably even a little innocent...just a little.'_ She thought.

Time seemed to have stopped and Inuyasha curled up into a ball, she had to admit it had eerily grown cold. She watched as he barely began to shiver and she felt bad for him. Kagome slowly crawled over to Inuyasha and covered him up with her blanket.

Looking at his face, she became lost in a trance, she couldn't be mad at him, couldn't hate him, the only thing she would be was longing for him to hold her once more as he slept. For the gentle caress of her arm or any other little show of affection from him.

She was about to go back to the corner, when she heard him groan in his sleep. _'He must be having a bad dream or something.'_ she thought as she sat Indian-style next to his head. Insecurely she touched his cheek and she listened to him whimper.

"Shhh," She coed caressing Inuyasha's cheek softly, "It's okay, shhh"

The hanyou instantly quieted down and she removed her hand only to have Inuyasha grab it. She gasped, but stared into his open and confused amber eyes.

"Ka-Kagome?" He breathed heavily, "Don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it."

She smiled, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Thinking about something, Kagome scooted herself closer to Inuyasha's head and placed it in her lap and began to rub his ears softly.

"...Kagommm..." He groaned drifting back off into a peaceful sleep while emitting off a purr like growl deep inside his chest.

oOo


	35. Chapter 35

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirty-five: To eavesdrop part one!**_

Everyone woke up seemingly in a good mood, Miroku was feeling a lot better and had gotten a little "love slap" from Sango when he groped her after breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome were on speaking terms again, though it was a bit awkward to strike up a conversation, unless they were having one of their harmless arguments. Kaede and Kirara left yet once again to do the daily chores and check ups on the ill villagers.

A little while after lunch, both Kagome and Sango gathered their bathing materials including two towels, hair brushes, change of clothing and all of the other necessities. Slowly the two girls walked to the river, silence was a virtue and they both watched the scenery as it passed.

The sun shown brightly in the clear blue sky. It was a nice summer day. Sango glanced over at her friend, even if it was a nice day outside, Kagome's silence was one of sadness and guilt. They stopped under a tree and set there things down into a shady place.

Slowly they both undressed and still they didn't utter a word to the other. Silence seemed to have captured their voices and held it as hostages. Quickly covering their nude figures with the icy cold water of the river they began to clean themselves.

"Kagome?" Sango asked untying the ribbon from her hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind Sango?" Kagome asked sitting on an underwater rock, watching her friend.

"I'm worried about you Kagome," The demon slayer replied, "Your emotions are all over the place...I mean when we spared and you tried killing me, I have to admit I was scared."

"Why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Because deep down I knew that you, one of my closest friends would never just attack me without a good reason...Kagome, what happened the night you walked off? What did you see that I couldn't? Please, just ease my mind and tell me..."

oOo

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the girls gathered their things and left. It seemed eerily silent and the air was thick with silence. Inuyasha's ears twitched for a few minutes, and then he looked up at the monk.

"So?" Miroku asked.

"...So what?" Inuyasha grunted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did the girls say anything?" The monk questioned nudging the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and hit the lecherous monk over the head with a broom that magically papered from out of nowhere. "If they did, it obviously wasn't about you...sheesh, if you wanted to know so badly why don't you just follow them?" Inuyasha snorted dripping with sarcasm.

An evil grin spread across Miroku's face as his eyes glassed over, and Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw twinkling stars in the monk's eyes. Miroku nodded and climbed onto his feet, brushed off his robes and grabbed his staff.

"Where do you think you're going monk?" The hanyou asked.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm going to do exactly what you said." Miroku replied, "I'm going to follow them and find out what they were talking about."

"I didn't mean it literally, you dumb monk!" Inuyasha snarled, "I was being sarcastic just for your information!"

"Of course you were Inuyasha, but none the less." Miroku smiled, "I can't just pass up the opportunity to see two young beautiful females..."

Angrily Inuyasha jumped to his feet and waved his clenched fist into Miroku's face.

"Don't you dare think about looking at Kagome you lech!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Inuyasha," The monk chuckled walking out of hut and going quickly towards the river.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled going after the monk and hitting him.

"I wouldn't keep hitting me like that if I were you." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"And why not?" The hanyou asked walking next to Miroku.

"Because, Lady Sango wouldn't like it too much if you were to give me a concussion and I drop dead." Miroku replied matter of fact.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Inuyasha mused, "Like she could hurt me!"

Miroku laughed nudging the hanyou's side, "Yeah, you say that now, but what about when you first met my dearest Sango?... You were singing a different tune when she tried to cut you in half with that boomerang of hers..."

"Feh," The Inu-hanyou replied, "Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that monk and I'll give you another hole in that head of yours."

Inuyasha jumped into a near by tree and sat on a sturdy branch. He had to admit that Sango was a very powerful demon exterminator and that if she ever wanted to slay him it would be a very close fight, but Inuaysha would die none the less because he wouldn't want to hurt Sango too badly and the main fact was that she had more tricks up her sleeves than him.

He frowned when he thought about the night before, how it all of a sudden started raining and then hailing, but when he asked Kaede about the weather she had had no clue on what he was talking about. The elderly priestess had told the hanyou that there was no rain what so ever.

_'I know I felt the rain.'_ He told himself, _'I remember the smell of the rain, the hail as it hit my body, didn't I? Could Kaede be right? I don't remember ever being wet, then how?--I could have sworn that it had been raining.'_

oOo

Miroku watched as Inuyasha through one of his childish tantrums and jumped into a tree. He kept on going though, the monk smiled widely as he continued towards the river. His mind ran wild on all the many possibilities.

_'Too bad that Inuyasha didn't want to come along with me.'_ He thought as his staff jingled, _'I'm positive that this will be such a wondrous sight. My dearest Sango, my love why must you tempt me so?'_

He could hear the shuffling as the girls undressed. The monk laid his staff on the ground and silently crept into the bushes so he could see and hear both Sango and Kagome's conversation.

"Because deep down I knew that you, one of my closest friends wouldn't just attack me with out a good reason...Kagome, what happened the night you walked off? What did you see that I couldn't? Please, just ease my mind and tell me.."

He watched as Kagome shifted uneasily as she scrubbed her arms. She wasn't looking at Sango, Kagome's eyes were on the water in front of herself.

"I don't really know Sango," She replied, "But at first, I saw something shinny, you know and I ignored it until I heard someone calling my name.."

"Really?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Kagome said dunking her head under the water then glancing up at Sango. "Then I saw a figure, it looked like Shippo, and I mean I had been so worried about him so I went to him, but I could have sworn that the wind was calling my name."

_'The wind?'_ Miroku asked himself.

"It was so real. I mean, I could only hear the wind, not the crickets, or the blades of grass whistling, and I couldn't stop walking. It was as if my legs were carrying me deeper and deeper into the forest."

"I know how it feels." Sango murmured sadly dipping her hair into the water, "But please, keep going."

Kagome nodded and resumed her story, "That's when I saw a little girl, She held a mirror and She was ever so pale with her long silver hair and small black eyes. It sent chills up my spine." She paused before continuing, "When the wind became stronger, I looked behind me, I was trying to see you, but all I saw was an enormous dome type thingy.."

_'Intriguing'_ Miroku and Sango thought in unison.

"His black eyes boarded into mine as I caught sight of him, his black dead eyes, stopped my beating heart as he stared at me hungrily, evilly, lustfully. I could see it on his face, in his eyes, oh Sango I didn't know what to do.."

"Who Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

"I don't know, but when he touched my wound on my cheek, I tried to move away. Honestly Sango, I did," Kagome wiped the tears from her face, "And I can still remember what he told me, I couldn't move. His touch rendered me helpless, it was as if he was sucking the energy from my body."

"What did he say to you Kagome? Please tell me!" Sango pleaded sitting across from her friend.

Kagome sighed heavily, "He said, _'I am the darkness in the light. I am the monster in everyone's nightmares, the undead that walks the earth at night. I am every tainted beauty, every hated demon, everything that is evil and cunning'_ I...He..."

"Naraku..." Sango growled and Miroku mouthed silently.

She didn't hear Sango's words and continued, "He said that he wanted to help me Sango, but I didn't want anything from him. He made me feel like purging, but when he rubbed my cheek and every wound that had been inflicted, along with all my pain disappeared, I became scared for my life. Sango, He gripped my shoulders and I tried to get away, I tried to fight to free myself...but...but.."

oOo


	36. Chapter 36

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: To eavesdrop part two.**_

"It's going to be okay Kagome, please finish telling me." Sango assured.

"He did something and a dark fog poured out of his hands and I felt as though my skin was being burned away. I tried to scream for Inuyasha to help me, but my voice...I couldn't speak...and I couldn't breathe..." Kagome wiped away more of her uncontrollable tears, "And then I guess I must have fainted or something because when I woke up I was in Kaede's hut and that's when I...tr...tried to..."

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said hugging her friend, "It's not your fault. None of it is...You never asked for this to happen...You never asked to fall down the well like you did in the beginning.."

_'So Naraku's the reason why Kagome attacked Sango then Inuyasha.'_ Miroku told himself as he continued to watch the girls intently. No longer was he fixated on their bodies, but rather the conversation between the two of them.

"That's just it Sango!" Kagome said climbing out of the water and draping a towel over her body. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have ran from my father that night! I should never have come! Inuyahsa should have left me to get killed by that giant snake demon! It's my fault that Inuyasha has almost been killed twice and once it was by my own hands!"

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled climbing out of the water and covering herself with the other towel. "Don't you dare ever say such nonsense! You may be upset about everything yes, BUT as far as I know, Inuyasha, Miroku and everyone else, MYSELF included are all grateful that you've come into our lives! Of course Naraku and his evil plots are a dead give in! When it comes to happiness, we've been trying to get rid of him for a while now, and now we no longer have to worry because he's gone!"

Kagome pretended no to hear Sango as she started pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a loose bun. Sango became angry that Kagome wasn't listening and she put her clothes on also.

"Why are you ignoring me Kagome!" Sango asked quickly.

"Because you are wrong!" Kagome yelled, "Because even if you were right, it doesn't matter anyway!"

"And why not?" The demon slayer asked.

She stopped what she was doing and looked sadly at the ground, "It doesn't matter because I'm going to leave...I don't belong here with you or Miroku or anyone else for that matter...There's nothing here for me, there's no reason to stay!"

"What are you talking about! What about Inuyasha!" Sango questioned.

Kagome glared angrily at Sango, "What about Inuyasha! He said so himself that he didn't believe me! He doesn't trust me! And no matter how many times I try to apologize and when I forgive him for being so rude and cruel, my heart still feels responsible for everything! I can't take back what I did!"

"Well no one's asking you to take it back!" Sango yelled becoming frustrated.

"You can't make me change my mind Sango." Kagome said calmly as she picked up her belonging, "I've been thinking about this for a while now...Sango I'm only sixteen, I have to go to school, get a job, live my life. You can't expect me to stay in a place where I don't belong..."

Giving up on their argument, Sango brushed her hair while sitting down on a near by rock, "When do you plan to leave us Kagome?"

"Hopefully tonight if Inuyasha takes off again or goes to sleep like he's been doing lately," Kagome replied.

Miroku's eyes widened in horror as he listened carefully to the girl's comments. _'Lady Kagome can't leave tonight! Sango you must d o something! We need to give Inuyasha some time to let Kagome know how he really feels about her!'_

He shifted uneasily in his spot, his leg had fallen asleep and if Kagome or Sango had not been fighting, he already would have been discovered and brutally attacked by both upset women. The monk silently counted his luck and prayed that it didn't run out on him until he could have the chance to tell Inuaysha.

"Oh, no Kagome you can't leave tonight!" Sango gasped, "Please, give yourself some more time! Give Inuyasha a chance! Please, just don't walk out on us and not give all of us time to say goodbye!"

"I can't Sango. I must go as soon as possible." Kagome told her friend.

"Please Kagome," Sango pleaded, "if not for Inuyasha, stay a little bit longer for me! Please just stay!"

Kagome stood there and thought, she could feel Sango's eyes on her watching her, pleading for her to stay just for a bit longer. Tears poured down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees and hid her face into her hands. She had to give Inuyasha a chance, he deserved it even if she didn't. She felt as though she owed the hanyou her life.

Sango leaned over and held Kagome as she cried. Everything had been happening to her and not all of it was relatively good either.

"Please Kagome, stay a while longer." Sango begged.

Her friend only nodded and became quiet as they listened to their surroundings. "Thank you so much for agreeing! Thank you so very much..."

Meanwhile Miroku smiled before realizing that he should really get going and tell Inuyasha about everything that he had over heard before Sango and Kagome would head back to the village themselves. Getting up from his hiding spot carefully, he picked up his staff and took off towards where he had last seen Inuyasha.

He ran non-stop back the Inu-hanyou, his head had began to hurt and he could feel his body getting heavier. The unnecessary body stress that Kaede told him to avoid was getting to him. Hoping that he would make it back to Inuyasha before he would pass out, Miroku pushed himself harder.

"INUYASHA!" He called out frantically, "Answer me Inuyasha!"

There was no answer and Miroku felt a sharp pain in his side. His throat was parched and he just wanted to lay down. Almost to his destination, the tired monk tripped over his feet and went tumbling to the ground.

oOo

Inuyasha watched Miroku out of the corner of his eyes. He was looking for the hanyou and it must have been really important if the monk's face was red. He sighed mentally as he jumped out of the tree and landed in a crouch. inuyasha groaned inwardly as Miroku fell down.

"Stupid human has no balance!" Inuyasha snorted standing over the monk. "Good for nothing lech."

Miroku rolled over onto his back and stared up at the hanyou who had a smirk on his face. "...Inuyasha ...bad ...home ...Kagome--"

"Spit it out already you stupid monk!" Inuyasha growled sitting down next to Miroku.

It took Miroku a few minutes to catch his breath and to calm down. Impatiently Inuyasha waited, he was worried sick about what the monk was going to say. As soon as the monk was good enough to begin, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I overheard Sango and Kagome talking at the river earlier." The monk blurted out.

"So?" Inuyasha replied uninterestedly, but really wanting to know more.

"Well Inuyasha," Miroku said, "At first they were yelling and arguing with each other." The Inu-hanyou grunted for him to continue, "She's going to leave Inuyasha, and there's not much time to be wasting."

"Who's leaving? And when?" Inuyasha looked worriedly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Kagome and soon," Miroku said sullenly, "She would have left tonight, while we all slept if it were not for Sango..."

"But why?" The hanyou questioned confused.

"She said that she doesn't belong here...She feels that everything has happened is her fault.." The monk answered.

"B--"

"Let me finish Inuyasha," Miroku snapped, "If you truly care for Kagome, you must make her see how you feel...You must tell her. Her mind is filled with doubts because of your shifty moods and fowl temper...Inuyasha, heed my advice for once...Because if you don't, you'll lose her for good..."

Inuyasha's eyes watched the trees as he waited for the girls to come out from the brush. Just as there came a rustling, the hanyou jumped into the air and left, he needed time to think and Miroku knew this.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku.

"He's left again it seems..." The monk replied.

"Oh," Kagome hugged her shoulders and looked up at Sango, "I'm going to head back to the hut...I'm kinda tired..."

"Okay Kagome, but be carefull..." Sango eyed her friend cautiously.

oOo


	37. Chapter 37

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Thirty-seven: Looking at the past to decide the future.**_

Kagome walked silently back to the village, she had a lot of things to think about, and sort some of the questions that plagued her mind out. She sighed heavily as she passed through some trees.

_'Boy, I miss my home.'_ She thought. _'I miss all my friends, all the things that I'm missing out on; school, relationships, being normal. OH, how I miss being so carefree.'_

Slowing down her pace a bit, Kagome gazed upon her surroundings. It's true that in her time there was no open fields of trees, wild flowers, or just tall grass and that there was a lot of pollution, but for some odd reason she missed it all the same. She couldn't see the hanyou watching her from a distance, but as she drew closer to the village, she felt herself becoming upset.

oOo

Inuyasha watched Kagome from a few yards away, he had to find a way to keep her there with him. His dog ears twitched and he couldn't really explain what he was feeling at the moment.

_'Why must I feel as though I'm lost? Can it mean that in such a short and somewhat miserable time period that I've actually fallen in love with Kagome? Why is it when it's just her and I and we are so close, I yearn for her touch, for her smile, for her laugh? Does the thought of Kagome by my side make my heart flutter like butterflies? How can I make her see how I feel? Or is this 'being in love' just another one of the weaknesses that I show? Kami, I wish that she would talk to me, tell me how she truely thinks about me.'_

_**F/B**_

_He smirked cornering her against the tree. "No where to run," He chuckled getting closer to her. He watched as Kagome looked around and darted to her right. Inuyasha, however, had seen this coming and grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back up against the cherry blossom tree. He could see the fear present in her eyes and hear the faint music from Kagome's c.d. player, it annoyed him now. With his free hand, he pulled the headphones off her ears and gently unhooked the machine from her waist, tossing it to the ground._

_"Hey! I was listening to that!" Kagome said agitatedly._

_"So...And I should care?...Why?" he smirked as he grip on her wrist grew tighter._

_"Because, I was listening to a--" Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks grew red as his face inched towards hers. Her eyes stared intensely into his. Inuyasha could sense her body grow weak. Letting go of her wrist, the hanyou gently ran his clawed fingers through her long black hair._

_Kagome turned her gaze away from him and whispered, "I can't...It's wrong.."_

_Inuyasha hooked his fingers underneath Kagome's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his gaze once more. "If it's so wrong, then why does it feel so right?" He whispered back closing the space between them, pressing his lips gently against hers._

_**-fin-**_

That was his first time kissing Kagome and even if it was only an innocent kiss, somehow it was passionate and he seemed at peace with himself for a brief moment. It was exactly the same with every other time he held her in his arms, kissed her or was just alone and close to her. She had affected the way he thought, the way he acted, and it was all too confusing to think about.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she entered the hut and immediately went back into the room where she slept and sat down next to her backpack, dumping out all of the materials inside it. She sorted out all of her things, then replaced them neatly back into her bag.

She had only been in this time, Inuyasha's time probably less than a month. So far in that small time period, her life had grown hectic, relaxing, horrifying, nostalgic, and many other things. Picking up her backpack, she heard something hit the wooden floor.

Glancing down, she spied a long silver chain. It was pretty small and there was a ring on it. Kneeling down, Kagome picked up the ring. It was just a golden band, and had a tiny inscription on the inside that read, "Over hill, over dale, Let out love never fail."

The ring had been her mother's and it had been given to Kagome before she had passed on. She clutched the ring and held it close to her chest. Tears of sorrow slipped down her face, she really missed her mother and sometimes she just couldn't bare the pain.

oOo

Inuyasha waited a few minutes after watching Kagome enter the hut before he jumped down from his hiding spot and walked to the hut himself. Carefully he leaned against the entrance to the room in which Kagome was. He waited for her to notice him, but she never did or just refused to show a sign that she saw him. When she began to cry, Inuyasha felt upset, he hated to see women cry, but especially her. Going to her side, the hanyou wrapped his arms loosely around Kagome's petite body.

He would have expected for her to pull away and start yelling about nonsense, but no, she gripped his haori and cried into his chest. He held on tighter to her and whispered comforting words into her ear, patting her back absently.

"It's okay Kagome," He whispered laying his chin on her head, "Don't worry, just let it all go.."

They had sat there for a long time, Kagome held the ring close to her heart, and Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his. Finally when her sobs turned into sniffles, the hanyou could breathe again. He felt so bad and guilty when she cried and he had no clue why.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed into his chest.

Reluctantly letting go of Kagome, he looked into her puffy eyes. Sadness is what sparkled from her gaze and subconsciously he wiped the wetness from her face. Getting up onto his feet, he brushed himself off and helped Kagome slowly to hers.

"It's no sweat off my back Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome smiled slightly and hugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say about his sudden caring emotions as he held her, she didn't know how to react. Lowering her eyes to her feet, Kagome left the hut, she left Inuyasha standing there, a confused expression played on his face. She needed somewhere to think.

oOo

"So Miroku," Sango sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"What do you mean how much did I hear Sango?" He asked a little surprised. _'How does she know that I know?'_

"I heard your movement in the bushes." Sango said matter of fact, "Besides, I can always tell when you're watching me. The atmosphere changes."

"Oh," Miroku blushed. "I heard all of it, but if you knew that I was there, why not do what you usually do and maim me?" The monk questioned.

"Because I wanted you to hear everything," She answered. "Because I know that she loves him. I can see it when I look at her. It's also a feeling I get when they are near each other, the air is peaceful. You understand what I mean?"

"Oddly enough Sango my love, I do understand." Miroku said, "That's why I had to tell Inuyasha. He had to know that she plans to leave him. It wouldn't have been right if I cheated him of a chance of happiness, even if it's only for a brief period. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell him."

"How did Inuyasha take the news?" Sango asked curiously, "What did he say?"

Miroku frowned slightly as he recalled his conversation with the hanyou not so long ago. "Well he was really confused to why she would want to leave and so soon after Naraku's defeat. So I told him that if he really cares for Lady Kagome, to try and make her see how he feels. I told him that if he didn't, he might just loose her for good..."

"You said all of that?" Sango said surprised.

"Sango my dear, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry if it sounds rude and all, but wow. I never knew that someone as perverted as you could say something with such a simple and have such an unlecherous meaning, that's all." Sango replied honestly.

Hurt by her words, the monk took the demon slayer's hands into his and stared into her deep brown eyes, staring right into her confusion and insecurity. He let a sad expression creep onto his face and he sighed before releasing his grasp on her soft hands and turned his back, facing away from her.

"Why must you treat me so Sango my love?" He asked pretending to be a little hurt, but trying his hardest to hide his smirk. "Do you really think so little of me and as only an insensitive and lecherous monk? Am I really that unbearable?"

"No." She blurted out placing her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean it that way!"

oOo


	38. Chapter 38

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Thirty-eight: True love's kiss!**_

"Which way did you mean it Sango my dear?" He asked curiously still facing away from the demon slayer.

"I mean that it's not usual for...uh... you two males..." Sango searched for a way to dig herself out of the hole she made, "To... uh... What I'm trying to say is that... uh... it's uncommon..."

Miroku faced Sango suddenly, catching her completely off guard. A smile played on his face as he gently caressed her cheek with his right hand, hoping that she would get some kind of clue to what he was trying to tell her.

"Uncommon for us to what?" He whispered.

Sango's eyes darted to Miroku's other hand and then she gingerly touched the one on her cheek. Her eyes widened with surprise as she gasped.

"Miroku!" She said practically holding her breath.

"Sango what is it my love?" His grin grew wider, she had figured it out and it was about time too.

She pulled the hand from her face so she could look at it. Sango blinked a few times, trying to make sure that what she was seeing was actually real and not some kind of fantasy.

"Your hand," She stammered. "The wind tunnel, your rosary's gone. Does that mean?..."

He nodded and leaned closer to her, and as they were only centimeters apart, the demon slayer could feel the warmth of Miroku's breath on her lips. A shadow of a kiss that she was yearning to feel once again.

"Sango my dearest, the essence of my happiness. I know that we've been traveling together for a while, but I can't escape the torment that you put me through. I don't think that I can take much more until I break." He breathed.

"What do you mean?" She asked both confused and curious. Her body began to go numb from their closeness and all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers.

"I mean that I love you Sango." Miroku said softly, "And that I want to live with you for the rest of my life." He paused before continuing, "But, if you don't feel the same I will die from heart break. It's only been you who I've cared about and only you Sango...I--"

She couldn't take the flood of emotions that pulsed throughout her body. She had to stop him from talking any longer, her need was exceeding its limits and her heart was all fluttered.

In the blink of an eye, Sango leaned towards the monk, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist, as her hands were pressed up against his chest clutching his robes. Pulling away from him, Sango gasped as Miroku tightened his hold on her, drawing her into another, and more passionate kiss.

Both of their minds were racing with thoughts a mile a second, lost in each other's embrace neither of them wanting to give in due to need of oxygen. Yet, Sango was the one to end the kiss and the monk lazily laid his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed as they stood there out in the open field, anonymous to on lookers with complete awe of the new couple.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango whispered leaning her head against the monk's shoulder and sighing heavily, "I want to be with you. So be with me, forever. Miroku, love me like you say you do..."

oOo

Kagome walked out of the hut and headed back to where she thought Sango and Miroku would still be. Her mind was racing with many different thoughts, one more depressing than the next. She hung her head and hugged her shoulders as she walked faster. Soon it would be dark and Inuyasha would most likely be coming to get her, or Miroku and Sango.

_'Please forgive me Sango, but I may not be able to handle staying here for much longer.'_ She told herself, _'I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do, and I don't know how to feel about everything that's around me.'_

She sighed heavily as her feet dragged across the blades of green grass, a small breeze blew passed her, causing her to shiver slightly, quickening her steps as she neared some trees. Hearing Sango's voice, Kagome hid in the brush watching carefully, silently making sure that she wouldn't get seen or heard.

"How did Inuyasha take the news?" The demon slayer asked, "What did he say?"

"Well he was really confused to why she would want to leave and so soon after Naraku's defeat...So I told him that if he really cares for Lady Kagome, to try and make her see how he feels...I told him that if he didn't, he might just loose her for good.." Miroku replied.

_'Inuyasha doesn't want me to leave?'_ She asked herself, _'Does he really care for me? Is there a possibility that I could be with Inuyasha and be happy? No, no, that's not possible. I can't do this to myself, I cannot! No, I will not do this to myself! He has to move on! The fate's have spoken, and it is clear that they don't want us to be together!'_

oOo

Inuyasha stood there for a moment before he slowly stalked after Kagome. The hanyou was going to follow Miroku's advice and open Kagome's eyes to his feelings before it would be too late. He was going to swallow his pride and be a man, even if it showed weakness. He wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise.

_'Damn you Naraku!'_ His mind cursed. _'Damn you to the seven hells of limbo! I should have killed you sooner! Then Kagome and I could have been happy! It was all your fucking fault you bastard!'_ He thought as he slowly followed behind Kagome.

He could hear and smell Miroku and Sango. They were close by and probably in deep conversation. Standing behind her, he uninterestedly watched and listened in on the monk and demon slayer. His ears twitched and he looked down at Kagome, she seemed to be so happy, but her aura changed to a depressed and morbid kind of feel.

The hanyou all of a sudden became very interested in what he was hearing, and laid down next to Kagome. She gasped, but Inuyasha clamped one of his hands over her mouth, silencing her. Kagome's gaze switched from his hand onto their friends, her eyes widening with surprise as her mouth hung open despite it being covered.

Inuyasha confusedly looked over at Miroku and Sango, they were only centimeters apart and he could hear Kagome's heart begin to race as she removed his hand from her mouth and held tightly onto it as if she was excited at what their friends were doing.

"Oh, holy fuckin--"

It was Kagome's turn to clamp her hands over the hanyou's mouth, but she accidentally used too much force, and he rolled onto his back, leaving Kagome straddling his waist. Blushes appeared over both of their faces as she quickly climbed off of him only to see Sango initiate a chaste kiss with Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome had their mouths open and hanging, practically touching the ground. The hanyou was in utter disbelief by his friends sudden actions, and Kagome smiled widely as she stared in awe.

Glancing over at Kagome, Inuyasha could see the glassy shine in her eyes, she looked like some precious doll. A smile crept on his face as he went and stood next to her, quietly watching the monk and demon slayer. His ears twitched slightly as he caught the last of their conversation.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango whispered almost too softly for the hanyou's demon senses to hear. "I want to be with you, so be with me forever. Miroku, love me like you say you do.."

Being Inuyasha and in general a male, took this in a different and completely strewn out of context. Grabbing Kagome's hand, he gently led her away from the scene unfolding before them. The hanyou would look back at Kagome only to see a confused look on her face.

As soon as they were far enough away from Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha noticed that his hand had become entwined, laced between Kagome's own fingers. A blush crept over his face and his mouth became dry.

"..."

"Did you see what I saw?" Kagome asked confused.

He could only nod in reply, his voice betrayed him and no sound sputtered from his lips. Kagome's closeness was somehow affecting him like never before. He wanted to show her, and he was going to.

oOo


	39. Chapter 39

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Thirty-nine: I just wanted to say "Thank you"**_

"It was so romantic!" Kagome squealed suddenly radiating with energy as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

"..." He was dumbfounded by her actions.

Kagome's legs were wound around Inuyasha's waist as her arms circled his neck. Her eyes were shut tight as she giggled like a school girl, the hanyou's hands held Kagome's waist loosely so incase she fell. He stared at her and smirked as she opened her eyes, looking right into his shinning amber orbs.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously tapping his nose.

Grinning evilly, he gripped Kagome tightly and held her close to his body. She gasped in surprise and before she could say anything, Inuyasha began to spin around in circles like there was no tomorrow.

She cried out in laughter as she closed her eyes tightly, hanging on for the ride. After a few minutes of spinning, Inuyasha came to a halt and gently let Kagome stand on her own feet. She clutched his haori as she tried to regain her balance.

A moment or so past and she let go and stepped back, the world was spinning and she couldn't help but laugh as she fell forwards onto Inuyasha. It caught him off guard and he too lost his footing.

The both of them fell to the ground, Kagome landing on top of the hanyou, and both of them breaking out in to a hysterical fit of careless and loud laughter. They laughed and giggled merrily for what seemed like hours, neither of them had ever wanted for this day to come to an end.

Not long after sunset, Kagome had grown tired from Inuyasha's merciless attacks of tickling. She laid outstretched in the grass next to a sitting hanyou, smiling non-stop really hurt their faces. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, her arms underneath her head as a makeshift pillow.

"This has been the best day ever!" Kagome smiled cracking open one of her eyes to look up at Inuyasha.

His amber eyes stared at her face, he too had to agree that this had been the most fun that he had had with anyone, and that was saying a lot.

"Kagome, I..." He stuttered picking at the blades of grass around himself.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" She asked curiously looking up at him.

His clawed fingers twiddled in his lap as he turned his gaze from the ground, to Kagome's eyes, then back to the grass.

"I... uh... wanted to um... uh just tell... you... that I uh... er... I just wanted to say..." He stammered nervously. _'Just say it! Stop muttering like a fool and spill it out! Tell her that you can't stop thinking about her! That you love her! That you don't want to see her leave you!'_ His mind screamed.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly when he spaced off into la-la-land.

She sat up and gently placed her hand in front of his face and waved it, gingerly bumping against his nose bringing him back to the reality that he'd began to think was nothing more than one of his many day-dreams, always ending up with her hating him. He blinked a few times, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Huh?" He questioned.

Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "You said that you wanted to tell me something, but before you did you spaced off on me..."

"Oh, sorry." He said lowly, "I just wanted to say... uh... thank you... yeah that's right... I just wanted to thank you.."

"For what Inuyasha?" Now it was her turn to be confused, as she sat up completely erect, not noticing that their faces were only a foot or two apart.

"For today," Inuyasha replied, "For everyday that you've been by my side. For smiling and laughing, for being happy..."

She blushed at his words, for some reason they touched her heart and all she wanted to do was forget about everything and just be with him.

"...Oh..."

Inuyasha outstretched his claw and pretended to pull some grass from her long silky black hair. His expression turned to one of seriousness as he stared at her.

"And for this." He leaned closer and her eyes widened in surprise.

Kagome couldn't move her body, she couldn't make herself react as she felt the warmth of his breath against her lips. She could feel herself melting, her barriers were falling down like rushing water. Slowly her eyes closed as she anticipated for his touch.

_'It's now or never!'_ His mind yelled as he watched her eyes close.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed heavily, her body tingled as chills ran up her spine. "We... I.."

She was cut off by the feathery presence of his lips against hers. Her mind clouded as she slid her arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled him against her. Going along with the heat of the moment, Inuyasha leaned over on Kagome, pushing her back onto the grass, pulling away only to take a quick breath before she pulled him back to her again, initiating a more passion filled kiss.

He gingerly nibbled on her lower lip and smirked when he heard a muffled giggle coming from Kagome as she messed with his twitching ears. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him but he softly began to growl, which caused Kagome to gasp from his vibrating chest against hers. Slyly he took advantage of her parted lips and slid his tongue into her mouth.

They both were seemingly in heaven, fighting for dominance, their tongues dueling for the upper hand, for the victory. Ironically they had to break, for the severe need of oxygen supply had grown to an almost unbearable state. Inuyasha put his head in the crook of her neck as he softly kissed her racing pulse.

"Mmm..." He whispered, "Kagome..."

He rolled off her and lay next to her, the sun had already set and all of the stars were out and shinning brightly. He could sense Kagome's confusion as her wonderful wild flower scent filled his nostrils.

Smirking, he looked over at Kagome, who was currently staring up at the sky. He rolled over onto his stomach and draped one of his hands over Kagome's abdomen. She instantly switched her gaze to him.

"Inuyasha what are--"

He began to tickle her side softly causing her to giggle and try to move away, but he quickly started tickling both of her sides, not enabling Kagome to get away, only allowing her enough room to squirm in his grasp. He laughed at her facial expression; a smile from ear to ear as she playfully thrashed around.

"Inuyasha..." She laughed, "P-please... I... don't..."

"Don't what Kagome?" He smirked leaning towards her.

She smiled as her lips came up to his ear, panting a bit she whispered, "Don't let your guard down!"

"..."

Kagome gingerly kissed his cheek, shocking him by the tone of her voice. In the blink of an eye, the hanyou was flat on his back. She had her palms pinning down his shoulders as she straddled his waist. She smiled brightly down at him, her eyes were filled with life and sparkled brilliantly.

"OOO, look who's not such a tough guy now!" She said sarcastically.

"Kagome," He whispered huskily biting down on his lip.

The way she was moving slightly against his pelvis was becoming unbearable, he could feel the chills run up his spine as he felt himself becoming hard. His breathing started going erratic as he fought down his urges, somehow he had to make her stop moving. Without thinking, he ran his clawed hands softly against the side of her thighs and gripped her waist, trying to force her to stop moving.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped putting her hands over his, "What are you--"

"Please Kagome," He panted as she started squirming even more, "s-stop... d-don't m-move... or-or I might... OOh, p-please stop moving!..."

Realizing what he was saying by the pressure against herself, Kagome gasped her eyes wide as she stopped all movements...

oOo


	40. Chapter 40

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

**_Chapter Forty: Fighting to keep control_**.

Kaede rose a while after dawn, Sango lay asleep still in Miroku's arms as he smiled watching her silently as Kaede made the morning meal and some herbal tea. Kagome and Inuyasha came back late the previous night and Kagome immediately went to bed while Inuyasha left on an "excursion."

oOo

Inuyasha sighed heavily from his perch on one of the branches of the Go-Shinboku tree. He couldn't get the night's events out of his mind. Everything had happened so quickly and by the time he had realized what he had done, it was already too late.

_**-F/B-**_

_As she ceased with moving, he could faintly smell her arousal as his hand gripped her waist tighter, pushing her heat against his hardened member. If they stayed like this for much longer he would take her right then and there out in the open fields under the heavens._

_He let out a muffled moan as Kagome shifted her weight to a different position. He couldn't take much more of this torture; if she was doing it intentionally or not, he didn't want to do it like this, not under these circumstances. They had just began replacing what was left and she would be leaving. Then there would be the big possibility of getting her pregnant, and he knew that she was too young to have pups, hell he felt like he was too young._

_"Please Kagome..." He pleaded, "Stop... I don't want to... not yet... too soon... I'm not ready for this..."_

_The hanyou had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from bucking himself into her. Tasting the blood on his lips he shut his eyes tightly. That's when he felt the feathery sensation of Kagome's lips against his and he completely lost control of his senses._

_He easily flipped their positions, and she now lay helplessly underneath his body and his member pulsed, his pants were tight against his lower half as he stared into her eyes. There was no way he was thinking with a logical part of his body. Kagome had a surprised look on her face as her hair clung to the side of her face._

_"I tried to warn you.." Inuyasha growled crushing his lips onto hers._

_She gasped and he took advantage and plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth. As she moaned, the temperature around them began to rise and he could feel her tongue fighting against his as her hands grasped his biceps, she was arching her back, pressing herself roughly against him. Releasing his mouth from her lips, he started leaving wet open mouthed kisses down her jaw and her creamy soft contours neck; licking her pulse, tasting her skin as the scent of both of their arousal's grew drastically._

_Stopping at the crook of her neck, he began sucking on her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her body tense up against his as she panted heavily. It was like heaven and Inuyasha could no longer tell the difference between lust and love. _

_"I-Inu-yasha.." Kagome moaned holding his biceps even tighter than before._

_His mind became a blank as he acted on impulses, his fangs gently brushed across her skin and he could feel her shiver in pleasure. Putting one of his hands on the side of her neck, he latched his lips onto Kagome's for a chaste kiss before he moved back to her neck and sunk his fangs into her skin, not enough to hurt her, but enough to break the skin and draw blood._

_Kagome cried out before she fell limp in his grasp, her heavy panting became calm after a while, she over exhausted herself mentally or so he presumed. Lapping up the tiny droplets of blood leisurely with his tongue, he kissed her cheek as he lifted her up softly into his arms, she looked so beautiful, so angelic, and sooo his._

_"I love you Kagome." He whispered barely audible nuzzling her head as he slowly made his way back to the hut._

_Upon entering the hut, he saw that only Miroku was left awake and when he glanced at the hanyou with Kagome unconscious in his arms, the monk quickly sat up with a concerned look on his face._

_"Is she okay? What happened? Is she injured?" Miroku asked quickly._

_"She's fine lech!" Inuyasha growled, "She was just tired._

_Miroku smiled and chuckled a bit, "Inuyasha you ol' dog... Sealing the deal are we?"_

_"NO you stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled loudly._

_Kagome stirred, groaning a bit as she wrapped her arms around his chest, nuzzling her head into his haori. Inuyasha blushed as Miroku snickered._

_"Mmmm... I-Inuyasha..." She muttered in her sleep._

_The hanyou's face grew ten shades darker as he quickly walked passed the monk and demon slayer and into the backroom where he laid Kagome down, covered her up and gently kissed her forehead. Standing up on his feet, he realized just how painful his once full blown erection was. Deciding it would be a good idea, he quickly headed for the river and dove inside the icy cold waters. Sighing with relief, he waited until he was back to "normal" before heading to the Goshinboku tree._

_**-Fin-**_

That had been it, he'd marked her as his and she didn't even know, nobody but him did. How could he have been so reckless and let this happen? Was it true what he told the unconscious Kagome? Did he really 'Love' her? After thinking about it for a moment or so, he came to the conclusion that he indeed was in love with the infamous Kagome. She had stolen his heart the moment that he had laid eyes on her, the night that they had met.

_'Is it too late to tell her how I feel?'_ He asked himself. _'NO! no get a hold of yourself! It's never too late, right?'_

The morning had been a cold one, which to Inuyasha was both good and bad. For one thing it was cold and he really wanted to sleep next to Kagome, but the good thing for being in the "Go-Shinboku" tree was that he didn't have to worry about doing something to Kagome, "accidentally on purpose" while she slept.

He sighed heavily as he stared up into the sky, his hands behind his head as a pillow. How was he going to tell Kagome how he felt? How was he going to show her and make her see that he couldn't live without her, that he wouldn't live without her by his side?

_'What should I do?'_ He asked himself, _'Would she like to watch the sunset? How do I go about doing all of this? What will she think? Will Kagome return my love and stay with me forever or will she try and leave me again? ARG! Why can't I get what I want for once? Why can't I have her!'_

oOo

Kagome had awaken by the refreshing aroma of food and the girlish giggling coming from who she presumed to be Sango. Groaning softly, Kagome rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold onto the last of her relaxing sleep.

"Are you awake Kagome?" A bubbly feminine voice asked softly.

"No one's home!" Kagome growled pulling the sheet over her head, "Don't you people have volume control so a girl can catch some shut eye around here? Or are you too busy sucking each other's faces to realize?"

Sango was shocked by Kagome's attitude and she frowned angrily before she exited the room and sat down in a corner fuming. Miroku watched the demon slayer and sighed heavily, the girl was angry for some reason and he hoped that it wasn't his fault.

"Sango my love is everything okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Go to hell!" She replied flashing him an icy glare.

"Only if you'll accompany me there." Miroku said sweetly.

Sango didn't answer that. It was silent for a few minutes before Kagome emerged from where she was asleep. She was dressed and her hair was up, glancing at Sango, Kagome hung her head.

"I'm sorry Sango." She said lowly, "I didn't mean to make you upset, I just didn't sleep well I guess. So please don't be mad at me or anyone else.."

Kagome didn't give the demon slayer enough time to answer, she just walked out of the hut. Kagome sighed heavily, things were becoming frustrating, mentally, physically and emotionally. For once, she actually wished Inuyasha was by her side, telling her not to leave and how much that he cared for her.

oOo


	41. Chapter 41

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Forty-One: One last day.**_

Kagome walked to the river, for some reason she'd been there a lot lately and she didn't know why. Sitting down on the edge, she slipped her feet into the cold and clear waters. In her own time there was pollution, industry, and many people; plus no Inuyasha.

In this time there were endless acres of bare lands, trees, meadows, rivers and streams. She was sure that there were a lot more people in other villages, but they had him and she never wanted to let go of the one she cared for, who she had learned to love rather quickly.

She smiled slightly as she remembered his touch. The feel of his lips needily against her own. Her arms wrapped around herself and she closed her eyes trying her hardest to relax, but only a little.

oOo

His eyes shot open and an imaginary light went off in his head as he got to his feet and jumped out of the Go-Shinboku tree, heading back to the hut. About halfway there he caught the faint fragrance of wild flowers; smiling a bit, he changed his course and headed to where Kagome's scent was the strongest.

Slowing down his pace as he saw her, he reduced himself to walking. Not wanting to startle her, he crept up behind her and inhaled deeply as he sat down behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. She jumped slightly causing his long silver hair to pour over Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha?" She asked insecurely.

"That's my name don't wear it out.." He snorted blowing on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't do that!" She gasped flicking one of his dog ears.

He chuckled as he crawled over to her side and looked up at her. "How did you sleep?" He asked curiously.

"Okay I guess," She replied twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "How about you?"

"I wouldn't know.." Inuyasha said arrogantly, "I didn't sleep.."

"Why not?" Kagome questioned worriedly, "What were you doing that wouldn't let you sleep?"

He hooked a finger underneath Kagome's chin and brought her eyes to his gaze, and smirked. "Do you really want to know what I was doing last night instead of sleeping?"

She only nodded, staring into his amber eyes. Her world crumbling to her feet at his piercing stare. "I was thinking about you." He told her kissing the tip of her nose.

Kagome blushed heavily and when he released her chin, she faced him away from her eyes turning him, making his shoulders face her as she grabbed his hair.

"You stupid idgit!" She breathed as she ran her fingers through his long silver hair, "You should have slept because now you look like hell. Don't worry about me all the time, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.."

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked turning around.

She gripped his shoulders and forced his back to stay facing her, "Stay, I'm almost done.." She said bluntly.

"But Kagome..." He whined.

"No Inuyasha!" She hissed, "No 'but Kagome's', just hold still and wait a minute. Don't get your panties in a bunch.."

"WHAT!" He practically screamed.

Pulling the ribbon from her hair, she quickly tied it to Inuyasha's which now was in a long and straight braid. She giggled softly before draping the braid over the hanyou's shoulders.

"Finished!" She cooed.

"Why'd you braid my hair for?" He asked fingering the finished product, "I'm not a girl..."

"Well I think it's cute!" She pouted, "Besides, I didn't want to tangle it all up!"

"Tangle my hair?" Inuyasha questioned, "Why would you tangle my h---"

He was cut off when Kagome gingerly reached up and gently scratched one of his ears. He gasped trying to make his body move away, but he couldn't.

"K-Kago.." He whispered hoarsely, "mmm..."

She smiled leaning up against his back and began rubbing both of his sensitive ears, "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Mmm...T-that feels... good." He growled closing his tired eyes.

Rubbing one of his ears, she pulled one of his shoulders easing him backwards until he was laying down; his head resting on her lap, she then continued rubbing his ears.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmmm?" He said fighting against the sensation of sleeping.

"Why did you bite me last night?" She asked curiously.

"Lost control..." He yawned, "I didn't want you to... too soon... marked you instead..."

"What do you mean marked me Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned still confused.

"I mean..." He yawned yet again, "That... you're mine..."

"But Inuyasha! We...I-" Then she realized that he probably hadn't heard what she had just said because he had drifted asleep.

Kagome envied the time she had been able to spend with Inuyasha recently. Ever since she had had that realistic dream where he had violet eyes and long black hair; they have become closer. Everything was getting better and it wouldn't be long until she would throw it all away and leave him.

_'In two days!'_ She told herself, _'I'll leave in two more days. I'm sure that will be long enough to get my mind straightened out, because I love him! NO! wait! I don't love him! I can't! It's impossible, there's no way that I can feel this way! I won't feel this way!'_

Looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face, she brushed the bangs from his eyes and frowned. _'How could you do this to me Inuyasha? We weren't meant to love each other. Why do you have to make things so much harder for me? Why can't you just let me forget about this love and happiness that I feel for you?'_

Taking the end of his braided hair, she put a few strands in her mouth and wet the hair down before she snickered. Inching the hair towards his nose, she tried to keep down her giggles, but for some reason she couldn't. Right before she could put the hair up his nose, the hanyou swatted her hand away.

"Don't even try it!" He warned her, his eyes still closed..

"Try what?" She asked innocently as she tried again.

"I'll bite your fingers off!" He threatened sleepily.

"No you won't!" She said flatly as her hand inched towards his nose again.

Inuyasha's hand shot out and gripped her wrist surprising Kagome and causing her to jump; his head hitting the ground in the process. He rolled onto his stomach and climbed to his knees, still holding her wrist hostage in grasp. He eyed her evilly and grinned as he pulled her hand up to his mouth, baring his fangs.

"Inuyasha don't!" She yelled.

"I warned you!" He said huskily looking at her hand, "Now I'm going to bite off all your fingers woman!"

Lowering his mouth to her hand, he could feel her tugging her arm, trying to get free. He chuckled before giving her a slight pinch with his fangs, then licking her hand.

"EWW!" She gasped pulling her hand to her chest, "Dog slobber!"

He narrowed his eyes at her until she came a few inches away from him with her hands pressed firmly against his chest. The hanyou's mouth instantly became dry as she stared into her sparkling eyes. A smile pursed his lips and he thought that she looked absolutely dangerous.

She was going to get him back for licking her and she wouldn't be so nice about it either. "Inuyasha?" She asked innocently.

"...Y-yes... K-Kag-Kagome?" He breathed glancing down at her pouting lips then back to her eyes.

"Guess what?" She whispered.

"..." He gulped, "W-wh-what?"

She placed her hands underneath his haori and under shirt; she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled as she said,

"Purple nurple!" then she grabbed his nipples and twisted them in a one-hundred and eighty degree angle.

He cried out, pulling away from her giving Kagome an escape. She jumped onto her feet and took off running, "Pay back's a bitch Inuyasha! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN DOG BOY!"

oOo


	42. Chapter 42

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

**_Chapter Forty-two:_** **_To be saved one last time._**

Sango woke up with Miroku's warm arms wrapped tightly around her, she hadn't slept so peaceful since she could remember. Yawning a bit, she snuggled closer into Miroku's chest. She could feel him moving as he held her tighter and kissed her temple.

"Morning my dearest." He whispered into her hair.

He lightly placed his leg over the demon slayer's thigh rubbing up against causing her to gasp. He smiled as he kissed her neck. She rolled over and faced him, her hands pressed up against his chest.

"Miroku!" She breathed glaring at him.

"Sango my love," He cooed kissing her forehead, "I need you... Please bare my child.."

"It's too early!" She gasped.

"Well how about in five minutes?" The monk chuckled.

Slapping his cheek, she growled getting up and walking out of the hut angrily. Miroku groaned inwardly and climbed onto his feet and going after Sango. Catching up with her, he grabbed her hand only to have her whirl around and try to knock him upside the head.

Barely able to dodge her attack, he came back and pushed her up against a near by tree and capturing her lips with his. He thought it was going to take more to calm her down than just an innocent kiss, but as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt her melting into his arms.

"I was just kidding," He chuckled kissing the tip of her nose, "I know you're not ready.." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "That's why I'm willing to wait as long as possible until you're ready my dear.."

"I love you pervert.." She whispered.

"Why Sango my lov--" He was silenced by a tender kiss that didn't last long and then the both of them headed back to the hut. Sango wanted to tell Kagome the good news.

oOo

He cried out, pulling away from her; giving her an escape. She jumped up onto her feet and took off running. "Payback's a bitch Inuyasha! Catch me if you can dog-boy!"

Growling, he got onto his feet. If the hanyou really wanted to, he could catch Kagome in the blink of an eye and torture her for abusing his body and for calling him "dog-boy", but no he was going to make her see the errors of her ways and torture her somewhat to his pleasure.

Waiting a few minutes, he sighed heavily before he decided that it would be about time to go after Kagome before she hurted herself. Sniffing the air, he narrowed his eyes; she was close, very close, but he couldn't tell which direction she was in since her scent was everywhere around him. Cursing himself mentally, Inuyasha began to walk in the direction where Kagome took off in.

oOo

She laughed to herself as she took off, there was no way that she would let the hanyou make a monkey out of her twice. Today was a day of no worries for her, it was going to be her one of her last carefree days where she could just have fun and not worry about the hardships that she will have to endure when she returned home.

Changing her course, she quickly headed around a rather medium detour which would lead her back to Inuyasha so she could creep up on him; hopefully scaring the wit's from the arrogant hanyou. Only semi-paying attention to her surroundings, Kagome found herself staring at a beautiful wild flower that stuck out from the dead leaves and mossy tree logs on the ground.

Soon she found herself mesmerized by the plant; its pale lavender petals and apple green leaves seemed to glow in the dim light. Some how it seemed to be out of place, that it for some reason wouldn't be found in one's reality, but in her dreams. Slowly she ventured closer to the flower, hoping to pick it and show Inuyasha its remarkable beauty.

oOo

Becoming a tad concerned, the hanyou increased his speed; something wasn't quite right. Stopping long enough to look around, he sniffed the air. He caught the shift in the position of which Kagome was going. Frowning, he leaped into the air and looked down at the ground to see if you could be able to find Kagome amongst the trees and brush.

Spotting her from the distance, he called out to her, but got no reply. Landing a few yards away from Kagome, he stopped suddenly crouching to the ground, an unfamiliar scent filled the air; the scent made his nose itch and his lungs burn slightly. There was a youkai close by, he could sense it and by the smell of it, it was small but very powerful.

"Kagome!" he called out to her again covering his nose.

Watching her, he frowned. Either she was ignoring him or couldn't tell that he was there. She was walking so slowly, almost hypnotically.

_'Dammit Kagome!'_ His mind growled, _'Why can't you stay out of trouble? Why do I always have to save your ass all the time!'_

Hearing something shift close by, the hanyou glanced around finding nothing. The not so infatuating scent of cherry blossoms and decomposing meat clung to the air causing Inuyasha to gag. He could smell the youkai clearly as day, but he didn't know where it was. A flash caught the corner of Inuyasha's eyes; small, thin but very long puke green vines slowly floated throughout the air, inching towards Kagome's unprotected back. That's when he saw that Kagome was staring at, it was a flower.

_'Where's the demon!'_ His mind screamed, _'I can't see where it is!'_

Snarling loudly, he called out to Kagome once more screaming for her to move out of the way, but as he presumed, she'd been hypnotized by the sensations beauty of the youkai's poison and illusions. Angrily, Inuyasha charged towards Kagome and the vines began to move quicker, it wasn't too keen on loosing its lunch.

Before the plant youkai could reach Kagome, the hanyou lunged for her, tackling her to the ground roughly wrapping his arms securely around her, protecting her from the small jagged rocks that lay hidden underneath by the dead leaves as they tumbled down a small hill.

The world spun queasily around them as they rolled down the hill. Kagome had no idea what was going on and held her eyes shut tightly, clinging to the soft fabric around her. Inuyasha couldn't force himself to open his eyes in fear that he would lose all of his stomach contents. Coming to a stop a moment or so later, Inuyasha still refused to release his grasp from the young girl. He held her tighter and hid his face in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confusedly as she opened her eyes looking at the long silver hair of the hanyou.

Pulling away slightly he glanced over her, checking for any signs of wounds, scratches, or injuries of the sort. Finding none, he sighed heavily and sat back propping himself up by his elbows.

"Thank god you're okay." He said mainly to himself.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked staring at the hanyou.

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned closer to Inuyasha and reached out her hand, gently touching a small cut above the hanyou's left eye.

"I don't know." He winced slightly uncomfortable, "But you almost died, AGAIN! Why don't you pay attention to the things around you? I can't protect you from everything Kagome! Especially if you run off into the forest like that!"

Recoiling her hand, sitting back on her knees as she looked down at herself and holding her hand protectively against her chest, Kagome said gently above a whisper,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I didn't mean to... I... just.."

His eyes went wide as he caught the scent of tears from her hidden eyes. He felt the guilt build up in his stomach. Frantically crawling over to her, Inuyahsa hooked his finger underneath Kagome's chin and brought her gaze to meet his. the hanyou's free hand laid gently caressing Kagome's hand that lay lifelessly on her lap.

"I know you didn't mean to." He replied softly staring into her saddened eyes, "I shouldn't have snapped at you... I just don't want to see you get hurt again Kagome... I ...I mean I really care about you a lot and I don't want anything to happen to you.."

Collapsing onto Inuyasha's chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Surprised by her actions, he draped an arm on her shoulder and patted her back before he sighed, taking her trembling form into his soft and warming embrace.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, her voice muffled by his haori, "Are you going to be okay? ...You're bleeding..."

"Don't worry," He replied hugging Kagome close, "It's just a tiny cut, a mere scrape. I'll be just fine.."

"Are you sure?" She asked insecurely.

"Of course woman!" Inuyasha answered sarcastically, "I'm a big hanyou, I can tie my pants and everything.."

oOo


	43. Chapter 43

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Forty-Three: A night to remember part one**_

Sitting around the blazing fire they all ate peacefully and silently; nobody felt the need to say anything, the silence was some what needed, relaxing a comfortable silence. Out of the corners of Kagome's eyes, she stole a glance at Sango and Miroku side by side. The monk leaned over, giving the demon slayer a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush madly and Kagome to hold back her fit of giggles.

Sango's face turned even more red than before as Kagome snickered, while everyone else cocked their eyebrows suspiciously at the pair of girls. Kaede took a noisy sip from her cup of tea and glanced around the room. Her smile was some what hidden behind her many facial wrinkles, but as those old cheesy romance novels Kagome used to talk forever about said, "Love was in the air.."

Soon the sun would be setting and all would become quiet as everybody in the tiny village would be getting ready to settle down and go to sleep. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha, he seemed to be coming impatient, antsy and a little unbearable. He wouldn't stay still, not even for a minute.

Getting up to her feet, Sango brushed herself off and with out saying anything she went into the back room and came out moments later, a towel in her arms, glancing from Kagome to a napping Kirara who had recently turned up after disappearing for a day or two.

"Kagome?" the demon slayer questioned, "You wanna come with me to the hot springs for a bath?"

"Well, I ...uh don't really feel like it at the moment." Kagome replied, "I'm kinda tired."

"Oh... Okay," Sango said sullenly.

"Sango my love," Miroku said sweetly as he cupped the demon slayer's hand with his, "If you would like it, I will join you in the hot springs and wash your body..."

Sending an evil glare in Miroku's direction, Sango stormed out of the hut and whistled. It was followed by a tired mew as Kirara rose from her peaceful slumber and happily jogged outside to meet the demon slayer.

Kagome yawned loudly and climbed to her feet stretching out her legs before turning to the elderly priestess and smiling.

"Well I think I'm going to go lay down," She said glancing down at Inuyasha momentarily, "I've had a long day and I'm worn out completely."

"Aye my child, ye do look a wee bit tired. Go rest yer eyes and we shall see ye in the morning." Kaede replied pouring herself yet another cup of tea.

"Good night Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled getting up and giving the girl a non-perverted hug.

She froze hoping that his hand wouldn't "accidentally" wander to her backside. As he let go, she exhaled deeply; he had for once been a good friend and not groped her, Kagome was deeply grateful for that.

"Goodnight everyone," She said a few minutes later before sadly going to the back room and laying down on the tiny futon, covering herself with a sheet. Yawning once more, she closed her tired eyes and immediately fell asleep.

oOo

Kaede eyed the two males curiously as she rose to her feet.

"Now," She told them, "I shall leave to go rest my tired bones, but heed my warning and tread with caution. The bridge is very fickle."

"What are you talking about you old hag?" Inuyasha questioned confusedly.

The elderly priestess calmly rolled her eyes as she turned, slowly hobbling outside and to her yonder hut, which had been recently built. Why males were so dense, were the questions that plagued her mind.

oOo

Miroku watched the hanyou as he mindlessly fingered the long braided silver hair that lay over his shoulder. the hanyou seemed to be off in his own world, a state of consciousness that involved such deep thought that he seemed to be in a powerful trance.

"So I guess I'll be leaving then," The monk said getting to his feet and brushing the dirt from his robes.

"Where do you think you're going lech?" Inuyasha asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Why to help my dearest Sango bathe of course." Miroku laughed picking up his staff and winking at the hanyou.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Inuyasha snorted dryly, "But when they find your dead body afloat in the hot spring, don't say that I didn't warn you monk."

"Dually noted, Inuyasha thanks for the advice." Miroku waved as he exited the hut leaving Inuyasha all alone in the hut with a sleeping Kagome.

"Feh, stupid lech gonna get himself killed one of these days." The hanyou told nobody but himself in particular before getting up himself and glancing around the room cautiously.

oOo

The air was warm, noticing that there wasn't going to be many more warm nights or hot summer days. Sango petted the transformed Kirara as they slowly walked towards the hot springs, her mind was clouded with thoughts as she remember how she and Miroku shared yet another series of hot passionate kisses, though this time both of their feelings surfacing.

Reaching the hot spring moments later, Sango glanced around cautiously before she put her towel down on a rock and begins to undress. As she was about to slip off her kimono, a pair of hands gently snaked around her waist as someone's lips found its way to the crook of her neck causing her to gasp in surprise.

oOo

Quickly he made his way after Sango, Keeping a steady enough pace away from the demon slayer as she continued to head silently towards the hot springs. Kirara had seemed to notice the monk, but paid no attention to him.

In no time flat was the lecherous monk watching in awe as Sango stopped before the hot spring. His mouth watered with anticipation staring at her as she undid the sash on her waist and let it lazily drop to the ground. He could feel his body temperature rising and his loins become stiff. It wouldn't be long until he would have to find some way to release the tensions in his lower regions.

Walking up behind her quietly, he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and drew her close as his head dipped down and gently place a chaste kiss in the juncture of her unsuspecting neck. The monk smiled widely at hearing the demon slayers surprised gasp. She tried to turn in his arms and face him, but he firmly held her still. Miroku could feel himself begin to harden even more than before, now he needed her, wanted her, craved for her.

"Sango my dearest," He breathed huskily into her ear, "Why must you torment me so?"

"...Miroku?" She asked confused, "W-what are you doing here?. I ...You..."

"Shh.." He whispered as he blew cold air onto her neck.

Moving in front of the demon slayer, the monk easily untied the ribbon which kept Sango's long dark brown hair up. She tried to pull away, she wasn't ready for this, but her body acted on its own accord and moved into Miroku's touch; reacting to every brush against her skin.

Dripping his head down again, he caught Sango's lips in a bruisingly rough kiss. Her hands moving themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her body, her breasts pressing tightly against his robed chest. The monk smiled as her nibbled on Sango's lower lip, wanting to deepen their kiss, to explore the crevices of her mouth.

As Sango moaned, Miroku took the advantage of the situation and briskly pushed his tongue into her mouth, instantly fighting for dominance. His body shivered as he felt the slight tug of Sango's fingers twisted in his now down hair.

Feeling as though he was beginning to loose in their game of tonsil hockey, Miroku did the first thing that came to his mind; his hands lowered slowly as they made their way to Sango's backside and giving her ass a rough squeeze. Gasping, she pulled away from him, her face ten different shades of red as she blushed.

oOo


	44. Chapter 44

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Forty-Four: A night to remember part two.**_

Inuyasha shook his head in shame as Miroku left to go and watch Sango bathe. The hanyou thought that something was going on between those two, but he felt as though they were purposely trying to hide it from everyone. Glancing outside the hut, he saw that soon the sun would set and the he may not have enough time to have his plan put into action.

Getting quickly to his feet, Inuyasha walked into the back room in which Kagome lay asleep. Kneeling by her side, he gently shook her; she groaned and rolled over ignoring him. He growled slightly and Kagome opened one of her eyes staring at him, her vision some what clouded with sleep.

"Get up." He told her flatly.

"Is it morning already?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"No it's almost time for the sun to set." He replied.

She groaned and laid back down on her side, facing away from the hanyou; pulling the blanket tightly over her form., "Leave me alone, I'm tired Inuyasha." She whined.

"Come on get up Kagome!" He pleaded trying to pull the covers from off her body.

"NO!" She bluntly told him, "And if you don't let me sleep I will surely say the S-- word and you'll be sorry for waking me!"

"Kagome!..." The hanyou began to whine like a child who isn't getting his way, "Please get up, I really want to show you something before the sun goes down and ruins it! Please?..."

Sighing heavily, Kagome rolled onto her back and looked up at the pleading hanyou; he looked so genuinely sad that she gave in.

"Okay Inuyasha you win, I'll get up!" Kagome said getting up.

The hanyou smirked, he had won the argument with out pissing her off too much. Climbing to his own feet, he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to drag her out of the hut. She yawned as Inuyasha stopped and glanced back at her.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"Get on my back," He told her.

"WHAT!" Kagome questioned becoming wide awake.

"It will be better and we'll get there faster! So get on!" He said irritably.

"Okay, fine! No need to get all snobby with me, I was just asking.." Kagome answered quickly climbing onto his back and holding on tightly to his haori.

Inuyasha softly gripped Kagome's legs so she wouldn't slide off his back or fall. Making sure she was comfortable, and holding on, the hanyou jumped into the air. Instantly Kagome wrapped her arms around him, her head hiding in his shoulder.

"Don't let me fall Inuyasha!" She whispered into his neck sending chills up his spine.

"Feh, I won't." He replied, his hold moving up her thighs for a better grip, "I promise, so relax and enjoy the ride.."

Taking his advice, Kagome calmed down and began to relax. soon she found herself looking out at the scenery as Inuyasha quickly leaped from tree to tree, it was remarkable. She even felt as though she was flying; she giggled as the stray strands of the hanyou's silver hair tickled her face. Just as soon as her ride began, it had ended and Inuyasha came to a stop on a cliff.

oOo

"Wait," She stammered pulling out of his warm embrace and holding her kimono up, covering her chest. "Miroku I only came to take a nice long soothing soak, away from your lecherousness."

"But Sango my love," He said softly staring into her deep brown eyes, "I love you, and I want to be with you forever... Can we marry? Or am I pursuing something that isn't ever going to be returned?"

"No, that's not it Miroku," She replied looking up into his blue eyes, "I do love you and I would like for us to get married, but I don't know if I'm ready for us to be so intimate with each other like this so soon.."

"It's okay Sango," He said bringing the demon slayer into a hug and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I understand perfectly.. I can wait for you, I'll always wait for you. No matter how long.."

"Thank you for understanding how I feel." She said hugging him closely.

They stood there in each other's arms for a while before Sango had remembered why she was even at the hot spring from the beginning. Releasing her grasp from the monk, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him sternly.

"Go back to Kaede's hut." She demanded.

"But Sango..."

"No, 'but Sango's', I came here to take a bath! And if it's the last thing I do, I will get a bath!" She threatened.

"What if I also wanted to take a bath?" Miroku asked slyly thinking he would win the disagreement.

"Then you can wait until I'm done, so go back to Kaede's hut before I make you!" She growled.

oOo

Letting Kagome off his back, the hanyou watched her cautiously. He didn't know what to expect to hear, guessing by her confused face, she had had no clue to why they were currently standing by the edge of a cliff. Inuyasha looked hastily up into the sky, the sun would soon be hidden behind the horizon and it would become night time once more.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly as he watched him drift off into la-la-land which he had been doing a lot lately.

"Come over here Kagome," Inuyasha said sitting down at the edge, his feet lazily dangling off the side.

Cautiously Kagome went over to the hanyou's side and sat down next to him, her eyes focused on the length of the drop that they would endure should they accidentally fall from their current spots. She gulped as she clung onto the hanyou's arm, gripping it tightly.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then looked at what was scaring her. He hadn't know that she was afraid of heights, so he wrapped both of his arms around her torso and held her close to his body.

"Don't look down," He told her, "Look up into the sky Kagome, it's so much more beautiful from up here." Lazily he pointed to the sky.

Following Inuyasha's hand, Kagome looked straight into the setting sun, it was gorgeous; so magnificent that she had no way to describe what she was seeing. Unaware to her, Inuyasha had taken her distraction and scooted back slightly as he moved Kagome between his legs, his arms loosely clinging to her waist as his head lay on her shoulder. She sighed heavily as she leaned back into his chest, her eyes still glued to the scenery as her fingers subconsciously stroked his masculine arms causing the fine silver hairs to stand on end.

"So..." He asked softly nuzzling his head into the juncture of her neck, "What do you think of it so far?"

"It's so beautiful Inuyasha!" She replied, "I've never seen anything like this except for in books or magazines.."

Her words made him smile widely, he was glad that she was happy and that he was finally starting to show her how he truly felt for her. Moments passed by and the sun had almost vanished from sight, Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body grow limp as she grew tired; but if she fell asleep, he wouldn't get the surprise that he wanted to see coming from Kagome's beautiful face.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "If you fall asleep you'll miss the best part..."

She moaned slightly as she cuddled closely into Inuyasha chest making a blush show on his tanned face. One of her hands tightly gripped his haori and he gently placed his hand over hers, noting how cold she felt. Carefully shrugging it off, he draped the red haori over Kagome's body, making sure that it covered the both of them enough to keep pretty warm.

"Hey Kagome, you need to open your eyes and watch the sky just for a few minutes more okay?" He said hugging her close.

oOo


	45. Chapter 45

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

_**Chapter Forty-Five: A night to remember part three.**_

Sighing with defeat, He gently kissed her forehead and turned away, walking back to the hut slowly, very slowly.. Sango tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Miroku leave her side.

"And don't peek on me!" Sango yelled out at the lecherous monk.

Before disappearing into the trees, he stopped faced the demon slayer and gave her a mischievous grin. "I won't right now, but maybe when you come back I can..." He left it off their and vanished with a wide grin on his not too clever face.

Sango's blush grew to a deeper shade of red at Miroku's comment. Waiting a few minutes, she looked over to Kirara whom was laying in the grass as if nothing had just transpired between the monk and demon slayer.

"And you're supposed to be keep an eye out for trouble..." Sango told Kirara.

The neko youkai mewed quietly transforming into her smaller form and jumping onto a branch of a near by tree to keep watch. Sango then crept closer to the water and quickly stripped herself from all her clothes and waded into the comforting water.

Laying her stomach against a large rock, Sango let the steam and yet cold air caress her back as her lower half stayed underneath the warmth of the water. The demon slayer began to relax and didn't notice the person calling out her name and coming closer.

"Sango?" He asked looking at her unmoving body, "Sango my dear are you alright? Please don't be ignoring me... Sango? Sango?"

oOo

Miroku felt slightly uneasy as he left Sango. He knew as well as Sango that he wouldn't go back to Kaede's hut while she was bathing, it was a bad habit; yet almost always his downfall. Hiding in the trees for a while, he continued to watch her quickly get undressed.

"Wow," He whispered quietly as his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. He was practically drooling over the pale curves of the demon slayer's body.

He became infatuated with the way her hips slightly swayed as she slowly disappeared into the water. As soon as she had lain down on the rock with half of her body in the water and half out, he could feel his heart within his throat as well his as his manhood begin to throb.

The monk started to slowly become restless, he wasn't able to keep himself much longer. Dropping his staff to the ground and slipping off his sandals, Miroku made his way uneasily over to Sango. He wasn't sure if she had maybe fallen asleep in the hot spring.

"Sango?" He asked looking at her unmoving body, "Sango my dear are you alright? Please don't be ignoring me... Sango? Sango?"

She hadn't even twitched, and it was really starting to worry the monk. Pulling off his outer robe, he placed it by Sango's clothing and quickly walked into the water where he swam over to where the demon slayer lay.

Only a few feet away from her figure, Miroku gently reached out and touched her shoulder, there was no reaction. An unnerving feeling went throughout his veins as he came closer, lightly pressing his body against hers, tilting her head so he could see her face. What surprised him was that she was wide awake, but seemingly in a dream.

oOo

Kagome did as Inuyasha asked and opened her eyes and tilted her head towards the heavens just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. It all became dark like a tidal wave and Kagome watched in amazement, her eyes wide and sparkling, and her mouth slightly open in awe; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I-Inuyasha..." She whispered.

"Shhh..." He cooed, "Just watch.."

She nodded and silently gazed in excitement as the stars were becoming visible, they seemed to turn on their brightness like a night light. The smile on her face couldn't seem to get any wider, this was the best day of her life and nothing would be able to top it, ever.

_'This view is so beautiful!'_ She told herself closing her eyes and looking away, _'This place is beautiful and I wish that I could stay here forever. But I can't... It's so plan and simple... So black and white... It wouldn't work out. No matter how much I think that I love Inuyasha, I have to let him go...'_

Inhaling deeply, Kagome rested her head close by one of the hanyou's shoulders, she had decided to let herself have the knowledge of true happiness and stay in his arms for the rest of the night. Inuyasha deserved as much since Kagome couldn't keep her promise that she said she's keep. How could she? Kagome had another completely different life through the bone eater's well.

oOo

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome from the corners of his eyes. She had tamed his ruthless ways in under a month and had even innocently have him fall uterlessly in love with the young beauty in his arms. The hanyou felt complete, happy, and everything else in this nostalgic scenery.

He had sincerely been thinking about asking Kagome to live with him forever, to let him be by her side always; to be able to protect her, love her and to grow old with her. Though his mind was filled with nothing but positive thoughts, there was this nagging feeling deep within his soul, this sadness that this sweet and lovely place, this cloud nine as some would call it wouldn't last much longer; that it all was coming to an end and soon.

"I-Inuyasha..." He heard Kagome whisper to him.

"Shh.." He hushed her looking up into the heavens. "...Just watch..."

The hanyou could feel her head nodding as it moved to get a better look at the sky. He needed to find a good opportunity to tell her that he had accidentally marked her the day before, but it was either mark her or fuck her like a rabid animal right then and there. He wasn't paying attention to the scenery like Kagome, because he had seen the sunset many times before, though never on this cliff. But who was complaining as long as Kagome was safe and in his arms, nothing else really seemed to matter to him.

Noticing when Kagome laid her head near his shoulder, he held her tighter, never wanting their embrace to end. He wished that time would stay still just for him, just for them. Inuyasha decided to lay his own head against Kagome's, he could feel something a little uncomfortable; Miroku called it a bad feeling or an omen of some sort, but Inuyasha dismissed it almost as instantly as it had struck his mind. He didn't believe in such rubbish as omens and what not, it wasn't his area of expertise, but yet the feeling had never left him.

oOo

"Sango?" He asked worriedly staring into her glassy eyes.

Not sure of what was going on, he stood up straight and looked around, he could sense no demons, or evil aura's around, but what had happened to Sango? Gently rolling her over onto her back, he then began to pick her up when she flinched grabbing onto his shoulders and hugging him to her body. Confused by her actions, he just held her close until she broke their embrace and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"...Miroku?..." She asked curiously, "How... when did?... I... thought you... uh..."

"Are you okay?" He asked keeping his gaze on her eyes.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" The demon slayer replied.

"Well, I ...you... um.." His blush became visible in the darkness as Sango slightly changed her position, her nude body rubbing up against his.

Sango eyed him curiously when the monk groaned, closing his eyes; she didn't quite get why he was acting so weird around her so suddenly. Releasing his tense arms from her grasp, the demon slayer stood up straight and looked around, she was still at the hot spring.

Miroku turned away from Sango and crossed his arms over his chest, exhaling deeply. He couldn't let himself lose control, he couldn't take advantage of Sango. He wouldn't ever dream of doing something like that to her, not now, and not in a million years. The monk shivered as Sango's hand reached out and gently gripped his shoulder.

"Sango please..." He breathed, "I mustn't look at you... I don't mean this in a bad way, but if I take one look, I'll lose control and end up doing something that I might regret..."

oOo


	46. Chapter 47

_**Don't own InuYasha, and it's not like I'll actually own him when all I want is Sesshomaru.**_

_**PLEASE READ B4 READING THIS CHAPTER::::: **Want to read the "missing chapter?" Please go to my profile and click on the adultfanfiction link so you can view the lemon! It takes up the whole chapter so there was no way of editing it out sorry! If you don't want to read the lemon than please continue... _

_**Through the Well**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon  
**_

**_Forty-seven: To say our final goodbyes._**

Kagome eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep there in the hanyou's arms; he had noticed once her breathing had become slow and even. Wanting to just stay there for the rest of the night, he felt Kagome shiver; it would get colder and he didn't want for her to get sick. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on her and carefully got to his feet with a sleeping girl securely in his arms. Taking a glance at the now pitch black sky that was illuminated by the millions of tiny stars, he smiled to himself before he began to walk quickly back to Kaede's hut; going slow enough not to wake her up, but fast enough to where they would reach the village in a short period of time.

His ears twitched as he listened carefully, cautiously to his surroundings; the hanyou did not wish to be attacked by any youkai with a sleeping maiden in his grasp. Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his body, his red haori around her like a make shift blanket. Looking around about ten minutes or so later, he spied a cherry blossom tree still in bloom. He inhaled deeply catching the wondrous scent as well as Kagome's. It somewhat tickled his nose, his hair blowing slightly as a semi-warm breeze blew by. A familiar scent hit his nose, it was of his comrades, Miroku and Sango; but they were mixed with something that his nose could only decipher as sex.

Snorting, he shook his head, he didn't want to know anything they had done; he didn't even want to think about it.. Sighing heavily as he saw the entrance to the village and he began to walk a little faster, he did wish to get some sleep before morning and maybe he would just sleep in the tree outside Kaede's hut so he could think about how to confront Kagome soon. Upon entering the hut, Inuyasha saw the form of the elderly priestess Kaede by the fire, a cup of tea in her hands and her good eye raised curiously at him.

"Welcome back Inuyasha," she said taking a sip from her cup.

"Feh," he replied quietly "If you don't be quiet you'll wake her up."

Kaede nodded and he went to the back room, laying Kagome gently down on the futon, covering her up. He decided to let her use his haori since he didn't really need it at the moment. Brushing away the stray strands of hair from her face, he leaned down and placed a feather of a kiss on her forehead before he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sleep tight Kagome," he whispered as he left the room. He went and sat down across from the elderly priestess, who served him a cup of tea.

Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body, he calmed down and glanced up at Kaede who seemed to be silently observing him.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over at a sleeping Kirara by the fire.

"They have yet to return from wherever they had gone," Kaede laughed knowing something had transpired between the monk and demon slayer.

"Those stupid hentais!" He scoffed.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked becoming serious. "Where did ye take Lady Kagome to?"

"Up to a cliff so I could show her the way the sunsets before the new moon. Why do you ask?" He answered curiously.

"Because my child," she told him. "Ever since she had came, I have found ye to be more gentle. Ye seem to always lighten up when the mood is happy and Lady Kagome's by yer side... Is it just an old woman's cynical sense or do ye love that young lass?"

"Well it seems to be both you old hag." He snorted.

She nodded before slowly getting to her feet and brushing herself off. Inuyasha didn't need to be told that Kaede was going to go to sleep; he could sense her fatigue. He nodded himself and watched her leave before he took only last glance into the dark room where Kagome lay sleeping. He then got to his feet and strolled outside and over to the tree closest to the hut and jumped into the lowest branch. Settling down, his back leaning up against the trunk of the tree, his messy braid hanging over his shoulder.

As his mind began to drift, his eyes drooped and closed; he soon fell asleep dreaming about a future that he felt he would be able to have, hopefully with Kagome as his wife, but that day couldn't come soon enough.

oOo

Kagome rolled over onto her side, the warm blanket that surrounded her form fell off from her body and she shivered. Opening her eyes, she waited for her sleep-filled eyes to adjust to the darkness around her, she was back in Kaede's hut. Slowly getting to her feet, she walked out to where the fire once burned brightly and she glanced over at Sango who was smiling as she lay asleep wrapped tightly in Miroku's protective arms.

_'How cute.' _She thought to herself as she sighed heavily. Kagome wanted to be like her friends, she envied them for obtaining happiness because she was certain that she would never be happy like that, well except for with Inuyasha; but she still thought that they could never be like how Sango and Miroku looked. Heading quietly back to the room with a lit candle, Kagome looked cautiously around the room, Inuyasha wasn't there and she was relieved. Going over to her backpack, she pulled out a tiny pad of paper and a pen. Who only knows why she had packed it in the first place, but now she was glad that she did.

Laying flat on the ground, she put the tip of the pen into her mouth, she didn't know what she was going to say to Inuyasha, but she knew that she couldn't leave without at least giving him an explanation of some sort. After a few moments, she touched pen to paper and poured her heart out, hoping that one day he would understand and forgive her for her actions.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

I know that this is not one of the best or honorable ways to say good bye, but it's the best that I can give you. I'm sorry for everything I have done, all the pain I've caused you, but there's something that I feel that you should know Inuyasha. I want you to know that I truly love you. It may be cowardly not to tell you to your face, and yet I cannot bring myself to do so. I have done so much that I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. I believe that you deserve to be happy and though I wish that I could be by your side always, my mind cannot accept everything that has happened. I've betrayed you, and no matter how many times that I apologize and no matter how many times you forgive me, my consciousness will forever be filled with guilt. For I tried to slay you!

_Please don't come after me Inuyasha, for I do not wish to hurt you even more; I don't belong in this era! I know that I promised you that I would never leave you and I've realized that I would never be able to keep it. Inuyasha. Live. Be free. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I plan to start school again and I'm turning seventeen in a few months. Don't cry for me, I wish for you not to shed tears for me, I don't deserve your love, and maybe I did once, but not anymore._

You should know that I've always loved you. Since the first day that I laid eyes on you asleep and pinned to that tree. I do believe in love at first sight, and you've always had my heart in your hands and you always will.

I will miss you so much and will think of you everyday that passes. Please forget about me and find a girl that will cherish you and love you like I couldn't. Maybe if we had met under different circumstances, or maybe if this Naraku person hadn't manipulated me we could have been together. I have never regretted any of the good times that we spent together, me in your arms or your tender kisses. Those were the best experiences in my life and nobody could ever replace you. Thank you for everything Inuyasha. Tell Sango, Kaede, and Miroku that I will miss them; for I have had the feeling that something had happened to Shippo and I wish not to know.

Love, Kagome

Wiping a stray tear from her eyes, she tore out the letter carefully and folded it; placing Inuyasha's name on it. Putting her things away, Kagome slipped on her shoes and clasped her chain around her neck before she hoisted her backpack carefully onto her shoulders. Walking slowly out of the hut, she looked around and spotted the sleeping hanyou in a near by tree. She went over to him and pulled out a dagger from her pocket, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake him, she attached the letter to the bark next to his leg. The dagger securely it so it wouldn't get lost and that he could easily find it when he woke.

"Good-bye Inuyasha," she whispered silently as she turned to leave.

"…I love you Kagome..." He murmured in his sleep.

Her heart stopped momentarily as her throat became dry. Kagome thought that she would just die right then and there. _'He loves me? Should I leave him like this? Can I bear to break his heart? I HAVE TO!' _She fought against her conscience, _'I must leave! I explained it in my letter! I cannot get cold feet now--I won't!'  
_  
Blinking back her unshed tears, Kagome quickly started to jog out of the village, it soon would be morning and Inuyasha would be getting up. She had to get through the well once more before he could get to her, Kagome couldn't let him see her like this. The sun rose as Kagome slowed down to a power walk, keeping her guard up for any signs of trouble or the Inu-hanyou and she made her way towards the bone eater's well.

oOo

Kaede emerged from her hut, the sun rose rather quickly and she would have to make the daily runs in a while. Walking slowly towards the hut that the young group of travelers stayed in, she spied the young Inu-hanyou, Inuyasha in a near by tree a small dagger lay stuck in the bark of the tree by his foot. Going over to it, her old eye caught sight of a piece of paper with Inuyasha's name on it. Curiously she took down the note and read it over carefully; gasping when she finished it, which in return caused Inuyasha to yawn and stretch out his limbs. He had slept well for the few hours that passed, he felt refreshed. Rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, he glanced around seeing Kaede by the branch where he was; a letter in her wrinkled hands, her good eye wide in surprise.

"Hey Kaede. What's got your goat?" He yawned jumping down onto the ground.

"My poor child." She murmured glancing sadly up at the hanyou.

He asked curiously looking at the back of the letter noticing his name, "Is that for me? Kaede? Who wrote it? What does it say?"

Before she could answer the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he plummeted face first into the ground. He cried out in shock before he jumped up angrily after the spell wore off.

"What the fuck!" He growled storming off to the hut to see why Kagome had "sat" him.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said sullenly. "Don't bother to go yell--She's not there..."

He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced worriedly back at the elderly priestess, "What do you mean, 'she's not there'?"

Holding out the letter, she cast her eye to the ground. Cautiously Inuyasha took the piece of paper and frowned slightly as he slowly and carefully began to read what had been written for him. His heart was torn to pieces as he collapsed to his knees; all of his energy had drained out of his body.

_'How could she leave me after she tells me that she loves me? She promised that she'd never leave me!' _He asked himself, the letter falling from his claws and fluttering to the ground. Nothing made sense, how was he supposed to move on? He loved Kagome and it had taken him too long to realize it, and now it was already too late to tell Kagome how he felt.

The elderly priestess said seriously as she watched the heart broken hanyou, "If ye feel the same way as Lady Kagome go after the young lass. Don't let yer love get away, because ye will never forgive yerself if ye just let her leave without her knowing if the feelings of her heart are being returned or not."

oOo

Wiping the sweat from her face, she glanced around uneasily, Kagome was almost to the bone eater's well and she began to feel paranoid as if she was being watched. Nothing was in her range of view. Sighing heavily she sped up her pace, she heard a rustling of leaves and thought that it was Inuyasha coming after her.

"Inuyasha sit!" She called out just as a deer jumped out from its hiding place, scaring the crap out of the young girl.

Mentally cursing herself, Kagome broke out into a frantic run. Now because of her being paranoid, Inuyasha was most likely to be awake and at this moment chasing after her. Her hair fluttered behind her as the heavy backpack lunged up and down, almost knocking the already unsteady girl to her knees a few times. A couple of minutes later, she arrived at the well and quickly climbed up on it, her backpack right next to the well so she could get onto it. Crouching down, she pulled on the straps of her immensely heavy backpack and hoisted it over her shoulders, big mistake. The weight of the thing knocked Kagome off balance and she fell. The backpack detached itself from Kagome and disappeared down into the darkness of the well as a flash of silver and red came from out of nowhere. She closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for horrific pain, but it never came.

Instead Kagome felt a pair of muscular arms wrap tightly around her waist, someone's chiseled, well toned chest pressed firmly against her forearms; her hands clutching the person's clothing in her fists.

"Kagome," he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes immediately shot open, and she stared into the hurt and concerned amber eyes of Inuyasha. She gasped trying to swallow the large lump in her throat, but at the moment she was speechless.

oOo

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku and Sango called out in unison as they quickly scrambled from the hut, "Kagome's missing and all of her things ar--" Miroku's voice failed him as he saw the Inu-hanyou on his knees, a tiny piece of paper laying lifelessly on the ground.

"She left." Inuyasha said holding back a sob.

Sango went over to Inuyasha and thumped him upside the head with her first. An earnest expression on her face as she glared at him. "Don't just sit here you fool!" She cried angrily, "go after her Inuyasha! She's making the biggest mistake of her life! Go stop her! Because if you don't then you're not worthy of her love!"

That came clear to Inuyasha and in the blink of an eye he was gone, the only thing that proved that he was there was a bit of dirt that covered the air. He was going to go after her, Sango was right, he had to go after her. For some reason he was energized, his legs pumped as he ran for the well, following her scent. It would only be a matter of merely minutes before he would be at the bone eater's well and he prayed to God that Kagome hadn't passed through yet, not until he could get there.

As the well came into view, so did Kagome. She looked tired as she tried to get her gigantic pack onto her shoulders. The next minute, she was falling and he lunged for her, grabbing her waist and landing on the ground, holding her closely. He sniffed her hair as he tried to find anything wrong with her.

"Kagome," he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

He stared into her eyes as they shot open, she looked so surprised to see him but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to let her go, nope not this time. The tears began to swell up in her eyes and she hide her face in his chest.

"I told you not to come after me Inuyasha!" She cried her grip tightening on his shirt.

"I could never to that Kagome, I-" He whispered nuzzling his head into Kagome's shoulder, "I love you, and I'll be damned before I let you try and leave me again!"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be," she told him.

The hanyou said sternly, his voice quivering slightly as he spoke, "When I read the letter my heart broke. I can't lose you! I don't know what I would do without you! You promised that you'd never leave me again! Did you mean it? I can't move on, can't you see it Kagome? When I see myself, I see you by my side as my mate. I don't want to live without you. I couldn't bear it for long."

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded pushing him away, "I do not wish for you to proclaim your love for me! I don't deserve it! You have to move on Inuyasha! Forget about me! Let the memories die! They will not be a reality! It can't end happy for us, I could never give you happiness. So please don't stop me..." She turned and began to walk away from him.

He growled grabbing her wrist and flinging her body up against his, instantly capturing her lips in a demanding kiss.

Kagome gasped as the hanyou's tongue slid gently across her lips, then slowly slipped into her mouth; his hands snaked around her waist intensifying their lip lock. She didn't want to kiss him, but yet she couldn't pull away; she needed his touch.

"I don't want to move on Kagome and my memories of you shall never die. I wish for them to always stay in my mind. The only thing that will make me happy is if you were to stay and let me love you because your smiling face makes me happy. The sweet and innocent moments that we spend together, rather it be from afar or you in my arms; that's what makes me happy. I cannot choose whom I am destined to love, Kagome because my heart had chosen you along time ago... So please don't leave me-I need you…"

"Try to understand Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded looking up into his amber eyes. "You and I, we don't belong with each other. I live in a completely different time than you do. Two completely different worlds. Our love wouldn't last and then where would we be?"

"I won't ever stop loving you!" Inuyasha argued.

"Let me finish!" She insisted calmly blinking back more tears, "I must go back. I have a life, my brother needs me. I can't just not go and leave him there to suffer!"

"But I need you too." He whined childishly, "And if you won't stay, I'll come with you!"

"You can't come with me Inuyasha.." Kagome explained, "You belong here with Sango, Miroku and Lady Kaede. They need you more than I ever will."

"Kagome don't you love me?" He asked seriously, "Do you not want to be with me?"

"I do want to be with you! I love you, I do yes! But the fact of the matter is that we can't be together!" Kagome choked out as she sighed heavily before adding, "My mother always told me that if you love somebody you have to let them go and if it was truly meant to be they would always come back... You have to let me go Inuyasha... I understand that partings are never easy, but you have to! If not for you, do it for me. If you really love me Inuyasha you'd let me go."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. Maybe someday, maybe not until our next lives when we are both reincarnated into butterflies."

Kagome reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand and he longingly leaned into her touch. No matter how much she tried to, she would never be able to forget the Inu-hanyou who showed her how to open up, how to love someone for who they really were and she'd never regret that fateful night in which she had met Inuyasha..

"I don't want to forget you Kagome." He told her realizing and understand that Kagome was indeed right, "No matter how much I want you to stay, I can't force you, but please don't ever forget me or how much I love you because I'm going to miss you so freaking much!"

Nodding her head, Kagome half heartedly smiled as she withdrew her hand from Inuyasha's warm cheek. She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp from her necklace, all the while her eyes never leaving his.

"Inuyasha I want you to have this," Kagome told him putting the necklace into the hanyou's masculine hands. "It was my mother's but I want you to have it. So you can remember me in your heart for always."

He stared down at the ring in his hand and frowned looking back at Kagome; the hanyou had had nothing to give to her in return. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his hair, it was still up in the braid that Kagome had put it in. Using his claws, Inuyasha sliced off an inch above where the hair tie was and put the lock of hair into Kagome's hand.

"It may not be much, but it's all that I can give to you." He said sullenly.

Throwing herself into Inuyasha's strong embrace one last time, Kagome let the tears fall freely down her face as she brushed her lips lightly against his, giving the hanyou a chaste kiss good-bye. They stood there for a while until Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away and gently kissed her hand.

"I love you Kagome." He told her.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha," she replied softly holding onto the lock of his silver hair.

She turned and slowly made her way onto the well's surface taking one last good look at the hanyou, she jumped into the well and as the deep blue light surrounded her frail body, she could have sworn that she heard the mournful howl of her heart broken love, Inuyasha.

oOo

Inuyasha howled in distress as Kagome jumped down the well, he had gingerly grazed the ring in his hand and noticed writing on the inside. It was all it took to break down the last of his mental defenses and lose his sense of rational thinking, the sorrowful tears pouring down his tanned face.

_"Over hill, Over dale. Let our love never fail..."_

_**-To be Continued-**_

_**E/N: **Hey there! The sequel will be posted soon, I just have to edit it! The title is "Back to you" and it starts where I left off in this story! _

_And as always, Leave a reivew! Flames are accepted ;; I understand._

_**-Krystal-**_


End file.
